Mind the gap
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Harry décide de quitter le monde magique et de vivre enfin sa vie. Direction Londres. Ses pubs, ses parcs, ses petites libraires de quartier. Et son métro. Une histoire qui sent bon le vieux papier, les tissus bien coupés, les roses et le thé.  Please mind the gap between the train and the platform…
1. Avertissement

**Avant-propos et avertissement**

Bonjour à tous,

Comme je l'avais annoncé, je profite des vacances pour publier cette petite histoire sans prétention. Je l'ai écrite il y a déjà de nombreux mois sans toutefois me décider à la publier... Maintenant c'est chose faite !

Je tiens à dire d'emblée, pour ceux et celles qui ont lu "I hit the ground", qu'on est loin, très loin de ce registre. D'abord parce que c'est une fic beaucoup plus légère, même carrément neuneu... Et ensuite, parce qu'elle n'a certainement pas la même substance.

L'histoire est divisée en "chapitres" assez inégaux en taille. La raison est qu'au départ, il devait s'agir d'un OS. Mais la "chose" faisant au final 173 pages word, il était difficile d'encore la qualifier d'OS et de la publier comme tel. Donc, je l'ai scindée en dix parties, chaque partie correspondant au titre d'une chanson.

En direct de Londres où je séjourne pour le moment, voici donc "Mind the gap".

Les habitués du métro londonien comme moi savent qu'on entend cette petite phrase dans les hauts-parleurs, à peu près à chaque station. Elle signifie "attention au vide".

Du coup, je trouve que j'ai bien choisi le titre car cette histoire, c'est un peu du vide... Ne vous attendez pas à du suspense, à des rebondissements ou à des cliffhangers, il n'y en a pas. C'est juste... une histoire. L'histoire de deux personnes qui se croisent dans le métro.

J'ai conscience que je suis loin de la qualité fournie pour "I hit the ground". J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.

Comme d'habitude:

 **\- HPDM/DMHP (je précise pour les puristes) – rating : M**

 **\- Slash/yaoi : évocation de relations homosexuelles. Homophobes de tous horizons, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Esprits purs et chastes qui rougissez quand on parle de sexe, abstenez-vous.**

Je vous laisse donc apprécier. Ou pas.

Bonne lecture !

Rose


	2. The Show must go on

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

Assis à la table de la cuisine, je termine la lecture d'un article du très sérieux journal _The Times_. Selon le quotidien, une étude récente menée auprès de quelques centaines de célibataires anglais, 76% d'entre eux estiment qu'ils rencontreront l'homme ou la femme de leur vie lors d'un dîner organisé chez des amis ou en vacances, les 24% restants étant persuadés de trouver le bonheur en boîte de nuit ou sur internet. Mais toujours selon le journal, l'étude aurait démontré qu'en réalité, 62 % des couples se forment sur le lieu de travail. Viennent seulement ensuite les rencontres chez les amis, dans les lieux culturels ou de villégiature.

Je finis de siroter ma tasse de café en me disant que les anglais sont vraiment les rois pour mener des études très sérieuses sur des sujets qui ne le sont absolument pas ou qui n'intéressent personne. C'est à se demander à quoi sont payés ces chercheurs… C'est vrai au fond, quel est l'intérêt de savoir ça ? Tous ces couples sont-ils fiers d'alimenter les statistiques ? Ou au contraire, sont-ils déçus de comprendre que leur histoire, qu'ils croyaient unique, est en fait désespérément semblable à celle de milliers d'autres ?

Je replie le journal et me lève pour me resservir du café. Dans la salle de bain, le bruit de la douche s'est arrêté depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il ne va plus tarder… Je prends une deuxième tasse dans l'armoire, ainsi que des assiettes et sa confiture préférée. Je mets le grille-pain en marche et sors le jus d'orange du frigo. En amenant le tout sur la table de la cuisine, je souris en repensant à l'article du _Times._

Combien avais-je de chances de trouver l'amour de ma vie dans le métro ?

Aucune sans doute. Et pourtant…

 _Please mind the gap between the train and the platform…_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _Empty spaces, what are we living for ?_

 _(Lieux vides, pourquoi vivons-nous ?)_

 _Abandoned places, I guess we know the score_

 _(Lieux abandonnés, je crois que nous connaissons la partition)_

 _On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for ?_

 _(Encore et encore, quelqu'un sait-il ce que nous cherchons ?)_

 _Another hero, another mindless crime_

 _(Un autre héros, un autre crime stupide)_

 _Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

 _(Derrière le rideau, dans la pantomine)_

 _Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore ?_

 _(Tiens bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut en prendre encore plus ? )_

 _The show must go on_

 _(Le spectacle doit continuer)_

 _The show must go on_

 _Inside my heart is breaking_

 _(A l'intérieur, mon cœur se brise)_

 _My make-up may be flaking_

 _(Mon maquillage s'effrite)_

 _But my smile still stays on._

 _(Mais mon sourire reste en place)_

 ** _(Queen – The Show Must Go On)_**

 **Six ans plus tôt - 25 avril 2000**

\- Je suis désolé Harry… ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se redressa sur son siège, posant ses mains croisées sur son bureau. Il soupira brièvement.

\- Ecoute Harry, je ne dis pas que tu as tort. Je… je peux même comprendre tes arguments mais le monde sorcier lui, ne comprendrait pas. Il y a trop de choses douloureuses qui sont associées à ce nom, expliqua-t-il avec une patience exagérée. Il faut du temps pour guérir certaines bl…

\- Kingsley, évitez de me parler comme à un enfant de cinq ans qui fait un caprice. Ou bien comme un politicien qui doit ménager son électorat. Je ne pensais pas que deux ans à peine à la tête de ce Ministère vous aurait rendu aussi obséquieux que Fudge.

Les yeux marron de Shacklebolt brillèrent d'indignation face à cette comparaison peu flatteuse.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour toi Harry et je sais ce que nous te devons tous mais je te prie de ne pas oublier à qui tu parles, dit-il calmement.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry après un temps. C'est juste que je suis… révolté. C'est injuste.

\- Peut-être. Mais as-tu déjà oublié ce que cette famille a…

\- Cette famille ? coupa Harry. Quelle famille ? Je ne vous parle pas de Lucius ou de Bellatrix ou même de Draco. Je vous parle de Narcissa !

\- Dans l'esprit de nos concitoyens, c'est la même chose.

\- EH BIEN PAS DANS LE MIEN !

Harry se leva, faisant les cents pas dans le bureau ministériel.

\- Vous savez très bien que ça n'a rien à voir ! Elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres ! Et elle a trahi Voldemort en lui affirmant que j'étais bien mort ! Si elle n'avait pas menti, c'est lui qui serait assis à votre place en ce moment !

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait pour toi mais pour son fils.

\- ET ALORS ? ELLE A FAIT EXACTEMENT LA MEME CHOSE QUE MA MERE A FAIT POUR MOI ! PEUT-ON VRAIMENT LUI REPROCHER D'AVOIR VOULU SAUVER DRACO ?

Kingsley soupira lourdement. Cette discussion n'en finirait jamais.

\- Je regrette Harry. Pour la dernière fois, il est hors de question que le nom d'un Malefoy soit inscrit sur la stèle du Mémorial aux héros de la Guerre. Que tu le veuilles ou non, la population sorcière les considère tous comme des traîtres.

\- D'accord. On n'inscrit pas le nom des traîtres mais bien celui des lâches, grinça Harry.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- De Mondingus Fletcher !

\- Il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix…

\- Et il a lâchement transplané, abandonnant Maugrey Fol Œil…

\- Alastor connaissait les risques, coupa le Ministre.

Harry était abasourdi par tant de mauvaise foi. Il se mit à rire nerveusement en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera changer d'avis.

\- Rien. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Harry soupira avec agacement.

\- Puis-je au moins prendre des dispositions pour son enterrement ? Ou devra-t-elle être inhumée comme une moins que rien dans la fosse commune pour contenter la population sorcière ?

\- Non, tu es libre de t'en occuper. Son corps repose à la morgue de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Bien.

Harry allait quitter le bureau de Kingsley mais avant de passer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Et… concernant son fils ? Pour son enterrement à lui…

\- Il n'y a rien à enterrer, tu le sais.

\- Comment peut-on être certain qu'il était dans la maison ?

\- Draco Malefoy était assigné à résidence depuis la fin de son procès. Un système de surveillance stricte avait été mis en place. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du Manoir sans que les Aurors en soient informés.

\- Oui mais aucun corps n'a été retrouvé.

\- Harry… le Manoir a été entièrement ravagé par le Feudeymon. Il ne restait absolument rien, pas même un mur debout. Si la pierre n'a pas résisté, le corps de Malefoy non plus.

Harry serra les poings. Au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas la manière insensible dont Kingsley lui rapportait les faits.

\- Les Aurors ont-ils des pistes sur celui qui a lancé le Feudeymon ?

\- Aucune pour le moment.

\- Hm… Cherchent-ils au moins ?

\- Harry… dit le Ministre avec lassitude.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit Harry les dents serrées. Je suppose que le bon peuple peut maintenant dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Les Malefoy ont été exterminés jusqu'au dernier. Lucius a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, Draco a brûlé vif dans son Manoir et Narcissa est morte de chagrin d'avoir perdu son fils. Tout est bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le Ministre ne répondit pas et Harry savait qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Il partit en claquant la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste, suivant un sinistre médicomage au travers des couloirs du sous-sol.

\- La voilà, dit l'homme en désignant un corps recouvert d'un drap vert clair. Vous voulez la voir ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît, dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

L'homme s'approcha de la silhouette qui semblait si petite et si mince, allongée sur la table en inox. Il souleva le drap, dévoilant un visage très pâle, aux traits fins et réguliers. Même dans la mort, elle restait digne et très belle. Harry eut la pensée fugace qu'en réalité Draco lui ressemblait, et non à son père comme tout le monde se plaisait à dire.

Il fit un signe de tête au médicomage qui remit le drap en place.

\- J'ai contacté une entreprise de pompes funèbres. Ils viendront la chercher en début d'après-midi.

\- Vous êtes arrivé à temps. Si personne ne la réclamait d'ici demain, c'était la fosse commune. C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait, ronchonna l'homme dans sa barbe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? réagit Harry que l'attitude peu respectueuse du médecin commençait à agacer sérieusement.

\- Rien. Vous signez les papiers ?

Harry arracha rageusement les documents et la plume que l'homme lui tendait et apposa sa signature au bas du parchemin. Il était désormais responsable de la dépouille de Narcissa Malefoy.

Il sortit de la morgue sans saluer le médicomage et transplana jusque chez lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Harry ? Tu es déjà rentré ? s'étonna Ginny en relevant la tête de son magazine alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Je croyais que tu avais cours toute la journée ?

\- Je n'y suis pas allé. Quelque chose à régler au Ministère.

Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés ensemble au Square Grimmaurd, juste après la guerre. Aidé de Ron et de George, Harry y avait fait pas mal de transformations, de sorte que la maison était désormais beaucoup moins sinistre qu'autrefois. Ils étaient même parvenus à se débarrasser de l'encombrant et irascible portait de Madame Black. Ils avaient, ni plus ni moins, démonté le mur pour en reconstruire un nouveau. La vieille mégère reposait désormais dans une décharge avec pour seule compagnie des ordures et des gnomes.

L'endroit était certes beaucoup trop grand pour deux personnes mais ça leur convenait tout de même, leur évitant de devoir payer un loyer car ils vivaient tous les deux sur le salaire de Ginny qui avait été engagée comme attrapeuse par les Harpies de Holyhead. Harry, lui, ne travaillait pas encore. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas obtenu ses ASPIC, il avait pu intégrer l'Académie des Aurors, ainsi que Ron et Dean Thomas, et il lui restait encore 18 mois de cours avant de passer son diplôme.

Alors que c'était pourtant son rêve lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il n'était plus aussi enchanté que cela à l'idée de devenir Auror. Il avait cependant intégré l'Académie sans protester car c'était la seule école supérieure qui l'avait accepté immédiatement, grâce à son « statut » de héros de guerre. Depuis un an et demi, Harry faisait donc un effort surhumain pour s'intéresser à cette formation et surtout pour essayer de faire abstraction du fait que tout cela allait être son quotidien pour, au moins, les quarante prochaines années.

\- Cela a quelque chose à voir avec cette nouvelle idée que tu t'es mise en tête ? demanda Ginny posément.

\- Oui, soupira Harry. Mais c'est peine perdue. Kingsley a refusé.

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

\- Hé ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! répondit Ginny en levant les mains. Je ne suis pas contre toi Harry. Je te l'ai dit, je comprends ta démarche. Pour autant, le refus de Kingsley ne m'étonne pas.

\- Moi, je trouve ça parfaitement injuste ! martela-t-il. Et encore plus de la part de Kingsley !

\- Ça l'est, en effet. Quant à Kingsley, nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence. Il est devenu un politicien comme les autres : soucieux de son image et de son électorat. Et ce que tu lui demandes risque d'écorner la première et de fâcher le second…

\- Tu n'as pas idée comme ça me déçoit… Je croyais vraiment qu'il serait différent.

\- On le croyait tous. Allez, viens-là, dit-elle en attirant Harry contre elle.

Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte bénéfique en soupirant. Il avait l'impression d'être tellement seul par moment, tellement incompris. Et il détestait cette façon qu'avaient les gens de le regarder, avec un mélange de commisération et de crainte, comme s'il était devenu un pauvre fou qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier.

Etait-ce de la folie que de vouloir rendre justice à une femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? De vouloir lui offrir une sépulture décente ?

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ginny en s'écartant de lui.

\- Pour le Mémorial, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Par contre, je vais m'occuper de ses funérailles. Elles auront lieu cet après-midi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Au cimetière de Mildenhall, non loin du Manoir, dans le Wiltshire. C'est là que sont enterrés les Malefoy depuis plusieurs générations. Je pense que c'est là qu'elle aurait voulu être.

\- Je le pense aussi. C'est bien ce que tu fais, Harry.

\- Merci. Merci de me soutenir Ginny, dit-il en la serrant contre lui à nouveau.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas un entraînement cet après-midi ?

\- Si mais je peux annuler si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller seul…

\- C'est gentil à toi mais ça ira. Ne loupe pas ton entraînement à si peu de temps du championnat.

\- Ok, c'est toi qui vois.

Elle s'écarta de Harry en lui souriant. Elle allait monter à l'étage se préparer quand il la retint par le bras.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Et comment ! rigola-t-elle en quittant finalement la pièce.

Harry s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine en soupirant. Il aimait Ginny. Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Elle avait tout ce qu'il appréciait chez une femme : elle était belle, intelligente et dégourdie. Son caractère bien trempé était aussi une de ses qualités non négligeables : elle ne pleurnichait pas pour un rien et surtout, elle gardait la tête froide face aux centaines de groupies qui se pâmaient chaque fois qu'Harry posait le pied au Chemin de Traverse, au Ministère ou au stade de Quidditch. Parfois, ce dernier s'étonnait qu'elle ne soit pas plus jalouse mais le jour où il lui avait posé la question, elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait confiance en lui. De quoi clore le débat de manière définitive.

Malgré l'insistance de Molly, Harry préférait attendre d'avoir un travail avant d'épouser Ginny. De son côté, la rouquine avait envie de profiter de sa carrière de joueuse de quidditch qui s'avérait assez prometteuse. Elle ne lui mettait donc jamais la pression ni pour qu'ils se marient, ni pour qu'ils aient des enfants.

Une telle constance de caractère avait fini par déteindre sur Harry. Lui qui était d'un naturel plutôt jaloux et vif, il était désormais tempéré dans ses attitudes, calme et patient. Une douce routine s'était installée qui ne semblait toutefois pas déplaire, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Chaque jour, Harry se répétait qu'il était heureux… Il faisait des études d'auror. Parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il s'était installé avec une fille formidable. La seule fille qu'il ait jamais connue et sans vraiment y réfléchir parce que c'était également ce que tout le monde attendait. Parce que tout cela semblait _normal_. Et de la normalité, il en avait bien besoin…

Mais.

Au fond de lui, il y avait toujours un « mais ». Il ne savait pas à propos de quoi. C'était là, tout simplement. La plupart du temps, il évitait d'y penser car cela amenait des questions à propos desquelles il n'était pas certain de vouloir une réponse. Des questions à propos de lui, de ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie, des choix qu'il avait fait.

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire le point sur sa vie sentimentale. Il avait un enterrement à préparer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le service des pompes funèbres devait arriver à quinze heures au cimetière de Mildenhall. Harry lui, avait transplané en avance car il voulait d'abord se rendre au Manoir.

Arrivé sur place, il put constater que Kingsley n'avait pas exagéré. Du Manoir, il ne restait rien, absolument rien. L'immense bâtisse dont Harry n'avait aperçu que le salon et les cachots lorsqu'il y était prisonnier, était réduite à l'état de cendres sur toute sa surface. La vue donnait d'ailleurs froid dans le dos : au beau milieu d'un parc verdoyant de plusieurs hectares, se dessinait une étendue noir d'encre sur quelques centaines de mètres carrés. Le feu avait été d'une telle intensité que neuf jours plus tard, une forte chaleur se dégageait encore des décombres.

Harry dût se rendre à l'évidence. Si Malefoy était à l'intérieur du Manoir comme il était supposé l'être, jamais il n'avait pu en réchapper. Draco, son ennemi de toujours, était mort. Un étrange sentiment lui serra le cœur et lui amena des larmes au coin des yeux. Il les chassa rapidement, comme pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne pleurait pas.

Après un dernier regard consterné à la zone calcinée, il transplana au cimetière sorcier de Mildenhall. C'était un petit cimetière de village, très hétéroclite mais également bien entretenu. Les pierres tombales se succédaient, de forme et de taille diverses, abondamment fleuries pour certaines, plus sobres pour d'autres.

Plus loin, au fond, il remarqua trois personnes qui se tenaient à côté d'un édifice assez imposant sur le fronton duquel était gravée une phrase en latin.

 _« Semper nobilis, semper superioris »._

Il s'approcha jusqu'à reconnaître Azraël Triptolème l'employé des pompes funèbres auquel il avait eu affaire plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Monsieur Potter, le salua l'homme. Je vous présente mon collègue Abel Cocyte. Et voici Marcus Charon, le gardien du cimetière.

Si le nommé Cocyte était un jeune trentenaire fringant, Marcus Charon paraissait sans âge. Sa peau parcheminée était presque translucide et Harry se demandait comment il parvenait à tenir debout sur ses jambes maigres et noueuses comme du bois d'olivier. Mais cette apparente fragilité était aussitôt démentie par sa poigne ferme et ses yeux bleus, vifs et intelligents.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix posée.

\- Moi de même.

Harry leva les yeux le mausolée familial. L'édifice était en pierre de taille. Avec ses colonnes doriques, son fronton sculpté, il ressemblait à un Parthénon miniature. Il était fermé par une double porte en bronze.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Madame Malefoy ne pourrait pas y être inhumée… dit Harry en levant les yeux vers la frise qui courrait sur le pourtour.

\- En effet, soupira Charon. Il est scellé par magie. Seul un héritier ou un membre de la famille est en mesure de l'ouvrir… mais comme il n'y a plus aucun descendant encore en vie, je crains que personne ne puisse plus jamais y accéder.

\- Nous avons déjà procédé à l'excavation des terres juste à côté, précisa Triptolème.

Harry fit le tour du mausolée et vit qu'effectivement une grande fosse rectangulaire avait été creusée dans le sol. A côté, reposait le cercueil contenant la dépouille de Narcissa Malefoy. Harry l'avait choisi en chêne clair. Simple mais élégant et d'une noble matière.

\- Pouvons-nous procéder ? demanda Abel Cocyte.

\- Heu oui… allez-y.

Cocyte et Triptolème firent léviter le cercueil à l'intérieur de la fosse qu'ils recouvrirent ensuite de terre. La magie aidant, l'opération prit moins de cinq minutes.

\- Voilà. Que souhaitez-vous comme épitaphe, Monsieur Potter ? questionna encore Cocyte.

\- Heu… comme épitaphe… Heu… Indiquez… « Narcissa Malefoy, bien-aimée épouse et mère ». Je… crois que ça ira comme ça.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

De sa baguette, le croque-mort grava l'inscription dictée par Harry, d'une écriture fine et élégante.

\- Que devons-nous faire avec la seconde pierre tombale Monsieur ? intervint Triptolème.

\- Ah oui. Placez-là juste à côté. C'est… c'est pour son fils. Il a péri dans l'incendie du Manoir mais son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Dessus, vous pouvez graver « à la mémoire de Draco Malefoy. 5 juin 1980 – 14 avril 2000 ».

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils saluèrent brièvement Harry et repartirent vers l'entrée du cimetière. Charon, lui, se tourna vers Harry et le fixa avec bienveillance.

\- C'est bien ce que vous venez de faire Monsieur Potter.

\- Oh… je… oui… enfin, c'était naturel… je suppose…

\- Non. Vous n'y étiez pas obligé. Compte tenu des circonstances, peu de gens auraient agit comme vous.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, le vieil homme poursuivit.

\- C'était des gens bien vous savez… Si seulement Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas adhéré aux idées de Vous-Savez-Qui, soupira-t-il avec défaitisme. Quel gâchis.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire... Mais Voldemort n'a fait qu'exploiter un terrain déjà fertile, vous ne croyez pas ? dit Harry avec plus de virulence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _Semper nobilis, semper superioris_. Toujours noble, toujours supérieur. Leurs convictions sur la pureté du sang ne datent manifestement pas d'hier !

\- Détrompez-vous. Lucius a fait ajouter la deuxième partie de la devise seulement après avoir pris la Marque. La devise initiale de la famille Malefoy est seulement _Semper nobilis._ Noble, pas dans le sens « aristocrate » comme l'entendent les moldus. Noble dans le sens _empreint de dignité, de générosité, de grandeur dans la pensée et dans la conduite_ … C'est une devise presque… chevaleresque.

Etonné, Harry ne sut que dire, ce qui attira un sourire sur le visage de Charon.

\- Et noble, vous l'êtes aussi. Au revoir Monsieur Potter.

Stupéfait, il regarda le vieux gardien s'en aller à pas lents.

Debout devant les deux stèles posées côte à côte, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il se recueillir ? Dire quelques mots ? Finalement, il prit sa baguette et d'une main moins habile que celle du croque-mort mais néanmoins assurée, il traça un mot supplémentaire sur la pierre de Narcissa : « Merci ».

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire de vive voix. Mais je le pense sincèrement. Merci, murmura Harry.

Il fit apparaître un bouquet de roses thé qu'il déposa sur la terre fraîchement retournée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la stèle de Draco. Curieusement, les mots s'écoulèrent sans difficulté.

\- Tu dois bien te marrer, là où tu es à me voir parler tout seul, hein Malefoy ? Bah… disons que c'est mon cadeau d'adieu. Te permettre de te foutre de ma gueule une dernière fois !

Harry s'interrompit pour chasser les larmes qui s'échappaient à nouveau de ses yeux. Putain d'allergie aux pollens…

\- Je… Je nierai avoir jamais dit ça mais… tu vas me manquer. On ne s'était plus vus depuis la fin de la guerre mais je savais que tu étais là… quelque part… susceptible de me pourrir la vie. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais… dans ma vie chaotique, ta haine a été une constante, un élément stable Malefoy. Et ça, j'en avais besoin… j'avais besoin de savoir que certaines choses resteraient immuables malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et maintenant… tu… Oh Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que… enfin que…

Sa voix se brisa et il pleura à gros sanglots pendant de longues minutes.

\- Ce ne sera plus pareil sans toi.

Après un temps, Harry s'essuya finalement les joues. Il ressortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un bouquet de camélias blancs. Il n'avait pas en tête cette fleur-là précisément mais manifestement sa magie avait choisi pour lui. Il ne connaissait rien au langage des fleurs et ne s'interrogea donc pas sur ce choix. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait su que le camélia est la fleur de la fierté et de la constance. De ce qui dure toujours.

Il traça ensuite une phrase sur la pierre grise.

 _« Mon meilleur ennemi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 avril 2001**

Une année passa.

Une année durant laquelle Harry fit semblant de se consacrer à ses études d'auror, à ses amis et même à Ginny. La réalité était pourtant que depuis un an, il y avait un vide à l'intérieur de lui. Un vide immense que rien ni personne ne parvenait à combler.

Sa relation avec Ginny s'en ressentait fortement. Ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent, comme si un mur d'incompréhension se dressait entre eux. Profitant de la participation de l'équipe des Harpies à la Wizzard League de Quidditch à Melbourne, ils se séparèrent même quelques temps.

Lorsque la jeune femme rentra en Angleterre, Harry nota avec consternation qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué. Leurs retrouvailles furent amicales et tièdes.

Devant tout le monde, ils faisaient tous les deux bonne figure mais certaines personnes n'étaient pas dupes. C'était le cas d'Hermione bien sûr et aussi de Ron. Ils avaient tout tenté : la psychologie pour Hermione et la discussion entre hommes autour d'un whisky pur feu pour Ron. Mais Harry restait hermétique. Il persistait à dire que tout allait bien et s'agaçait même du comportement pressant et intrusif de ses amis. Ceux-ci finirent par le laisser tranquille, à son grand soulagement.

Ce 14 avril était une belle journée, ensoleillée et douce. Dans le cadre du cours avancé de potions, Harry et sa classe étaient partis à Brighton pour assister à une conférence sur la détection des poisons. Mais il détestait toujours autant ce cours et ne pouvait se résoudre à gâcher une aussi belle journée en étant enfermé dans une salle de conférence. Après la pause déjeuner, il décida donc de transplaner à Londres pour profiter du beau temps et aller voler. Il avait tenté en vain de convaincre Ron de l'accompagner mais ce dernier avait refusé et ne s'était pas privé de faire part de sa désapprobation quant au comportement de son ami. Harry avait levé les yeux ciel, exaspéré par le zèle dont Ron faisait preuve depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'Académie.

Oubliant bien vite le rouquin rabat-joie, Harry arriva chez lui en début d'après-midi. Il allait se rendre au jardin chercher son Eclair de Feu dans la remise quand il entendit des bruits au premier. Baguette en main, il monta silencieusement les marches. Les bruits provenaient de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny.

A pas feutrés, il s'approcha de la porte et poussa le battant, laissant apparaître une femme de dos, nue, ses longs cheveux roux dansant au rythme de ses déhanchements, tandis que deux mains, indiscutablement masculines, caressaient ses fesses et ses reins.

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise qui fit stopper net les deux amants. Ginny se retourna et soupira en voyant celui qui partageait sa vie, débout sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ernie, rentre chez toi. Nous parlerons après… dit-elle en s'écartant du corps de l'homme allongé sous elle.

Ce faisant, Harry reconnut Ernie McMillan, journaliste sportif à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne dit pas un mot et retourna au salon, dans un état second.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny fit son apparition, vêtue d'un peignoir en soie rose tendre. Harry s'apprêtait déjà à entendre les platitudes d'usage dans ce genre de situation : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… je suis désolée, je n'étais pas moi-même… Harry, je t'aime, n'en doute jamais… Avec Ernie, ce n'était que du sexe.

Il fixa Ginny droit dans les yeux, attendant ses explications.

\- Ernie et moi couchons ensemble depuis un bon moment, dit-elle simplement. Presque un an, si tu veux savoir.

Ça, c'était du Ginny tout craché. Elle n'était pas du genre à se cacher ou à se trouver des excuses. Les faits étaient là, assez éloquents, autant les assumer jusqu'au bout.

Harry était comme tétanisé. Il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

\- Harry, soupira Ginny, es-tu vraiment étonné ?

Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à la question à proprement parler mais à sa réponse à lui : évidente, claire, limpide.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne suis pas étonné.

\- Bien. Alors, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de faire un incident. Ernie n'y est pour rien. Il était là, au bon moment, c'est tout. Simplement parce que toi tu n'es plus là depuis longtemps… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… mais c'est ainsi. Nous devons arrêter de nous voiler la face Harry. Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, ou du moins, tu ne l'es plus. Et moi non plus…

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat et Harry devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Cela faisait un an que leur couple périclitait.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Un jour sûrement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? Je ne te trompe pas Ginny !

\- Non mais tu ne m'aimes plus… tu n'es plus amoureux… A supposer que tu l'aies été un jour.

\- C'est injuste de dire ça !

\- Harry… sois honnête. As-tu jamais été heureux avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Oh, c'est sûr qu'on ne vivait pas une passion démesurée mais je pensais que c'était normal… qu'on était un couple normal…

\- Nous l'étions. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin…

\- Je… c'est vrai, admit-il.

\- Alors, tout est dit. Choisi ta vie, Harry.

Il fixa Ginny qui le regardait placidement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La réalité le submergea alors avec une telle force qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était libéré. Libéré d'être un ami, un fiancé, un futur auror parfait. Libéré de cette vie qu'au fond de lui il ne voulait pas, cette vie qu'il subissait depuis des mois voire des années.

Oui, il était libre.

A grands pas, il se dirigea vers Ginny et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il pleurait mais c'était des larmes de soulagement.

\- Merci, dit-il. Merci d'être ce que tu es.

\- Tu compteras toujours beaucoup pour moi Harry. Je t'ai vraiment aimé, tu sais. Sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je le serai Ginny. Merlin oui, je le serai ! Et toi ? Tu seras heureuse avec Ernie ?

\- Oui… oui, je pense bien que oui.

\- Alors tout va bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, déterminé, il se rendit au Terrier où vivaient Ron et Hermione pour leur expliquer, ainsi qu'à Molly et Arthur, la situation et leur faire part de sa décision.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Ron. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris Ron. Je vais aller vivre dans le monde moldu.

\- Mais… Harry… tu… ta vie est ici ! Tu es un sorcier ! Que vas-tu faire chez les moldus ? Et tes études d'Auror ?

\- Je n'ai plus envie de devenir Auror. J'ai vu trop de morts, trop de souffrance… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai faire chez les moldus… je trouverai bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Evidemment qu'on s'inquiète Harry ! s'écria Hermione, en pleurs.

\- Harry, dit Arthur posément, nous comprenons que tu sois… déstabilisé par ta rupture avec Ginny mais est-ce une raison pour… fuir ?

\- Je ne fuis pas Monsieur Weasley. Je ne renie pas non plus le fait d'être un sorcier et je ne suis pas déstabilisé par ma rupture avec Ginny. J'ai simplement besoin de prendre un peu de recul… pas pour toujours mais pour quelques temps.

\- Combien ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelques mois. Peut-être plus.

Hermione secoua la tête comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ron, lui, fixait Harry avec une hostilité non dissimulée. Il était en colère contre sa sœur pour l'avoir trompé mais il était aussi en colère contre Harry pour l'avoir délaissée depuis presque un an.

Seule Molly fit un pas vers lui et le serra contre elle.

\- Tu vas nous manquer Harry chéri. Prends soin de toi quand tu seras là-bas et surtout n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là pour toi.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Pour Ginny ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis triste pour Ginny et toi mais vous êtes adultes. Je préfère vous savoir heureux séparés que malheureux ensemble.

\- Merci Madame Weasley. Merci de respecter mon choix, murmura-t-il, ému.

Arthur opina à son tour tandis que Ron et Hermione restaient silencieux, la mine basse. Tout était dit.

Le lendemain, Harry alla à Gringott's clôturer son coffre et demander la conversion de ses avoirs en livres sterling. Il signa également un document par lequel il autorisait Ginny à résider à Grimmaurd tout le temps qu'elle souhaitait et à mettre le bien en location en son nom si jamais elle souhaitait déménager.

Ses valises miniaturisées et son argent en poche, il était prêt à rejoindre le Londres moldu. Mais avant cela, il avait besoin de faire un détour par le Wiltshire.

Personne ne le savait mais depuis un an, il se rendait pratiquement une fois par mois au cimetière de Mildenhall. Là, il s'asseyait devant la stèle de Draco et parlait, parlait, parlait pendant des heures. Au fil du temps, la pierre froide et grise était devenue une confidente inattendue, dépositaire de tous ses secrets les plus intimes, de ses peurs, de ses espoirs. De tout ce qu'il ne disait à personne.

\- Salut Draco, dit-il en s'asseyant. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai quitté Ginny. Ouais, je sais… il était temps tu vas me dire. En fait, elle m'a facilité les choses. Je l'ai trouvée au lit avec McMillan. Non, ne vomis pas Draco… de ce que j'ai pu voir, il s'est bien arrangé depuis Poudlard ! Enfin bref, on s'est quitté en bons termes. On a admis tous les deux qu'on n'était plus amoureux l'un de l'autre et voilà.

Harry se tut un instant, arrachant quelques brins d'herbe devant lui.

\- Je… je suis venu te dire que je quitte le monde sorcier. Je vais m'installer côté moldu. C'est de la folie, je sais… mais j'en ai besoin. Je dois passer à autre chose. Alors voilà… je ne pense pas que je pourrai venir aussi souvent mais j'essayerai quand même… Et je… je voulais te dire merci. Ça m'a aidé de parler avec toi. En fait quand tu ne lâches pas des sarcasmes à tout bout de champ, t'es plutôt un mec sympa, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Après avoir encore un peu maltraité le gazon, il se releva.

\- Bon ben, je vais y aller… au revoir Draco. Et merci encore.

Comme à chacun de ses passages, il fit disparaître le bouquet de camélias blancs fanés pour le remplacer par un neuf. Cette fois, et toujours sans l'avoir prémédité, les camélias étaient rouge sang.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. It's a beautiful day

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 _Cause you may not believe_

 _(Parce que tu ne crois peut-être pas)_

 _That baby, I'm relieved_

 _(que, bébé je suis soulagé)_

 _When you said goodbye, my whole world shined_

 _(Quand tu m'as dit au revoir, le monde entier s'est éclairé)_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

 _(C'est une belle journée et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire)_

 _If I'm drinking, then I'm buying_

 _(Si je bois, alors j'achète)_

 _And I know there's no denying_

 _(Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas de refus)_

 _It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

 _(C'est une belle journée, le solei lest haut, la musique joue)_

 _And even if it started raining_

 _(et même s'il commence à pleuvoir)_

 _You won't hear this boy complaining_

 _(tu n'entendras pas ce garcon se plaindre)_

 _'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_

 _(car je suis content que ce soit toi qui sois partie)_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _(C'est une belle journée)_

 _(Michael Buble – It's A Beautiful Day)_

 **16 octobre 2001**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'Harry vivait côté moldu. Il avait trouvé un petit studio à louer dans Denman Street, au-dessus d'un restaurant indien, à quelques pas de Piccadilly Circus. Comme tous les logements à Londres, il était minuscule et atrocement cher mais Harry s'y sentait bien. Le quartier était vivant et présentait de nombreuses facilités : épiceries diverses, supermarché, centre médical, cinémas, théâtres et le métro à deux pas.

Il ne s'imaginait pas dire ça un jour mais il devait une fière chandelle aux Dursley. Lorsqu'il vivait chez eux, ils avaient au moins pris la peine de le déclarer au National Health Service, de sorte qu'il disposait depuis toujours d'un numéro de sécurité sociale. Cette formalité administrative lui donnait une existence au regard des lois du Royaume-Uni et avait considérablement facilité son insertion dans le monde moldu, notamment sa recherche d'emploi.

En fait d'emploi, il avait d'abord effectué divers petits boulots, entre autres comme serveur, avant d'être embauché comme vendeur dans une petite librairie située entre Covent Garden et Holborn, joliment appelée « The Corner Bookshop ».

La première fois qu'il la vit, la boutique lui fit penser à celle de Fleury et Bott sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa double vitrine aux châssis verts à croisillons exposait les best-sellers du moment. A l'intérieur, le parquet en bois clair contrastait avec les rayonnages et les présentoirs en acajou qui supportaient le poids de centaines d'ouvrages.

La boutique avait ouvert en 1904, à l'initiative de Fergus Stoughton, l'arrière-grand père de l'actuel propriétaire, Ethan Stoughton. Ethan était un grand blond aux yeux bleus, âgé de 24 ans qui étudiait la littérature anglaise à l'Université de Londres. Malgré qu'il se destine à une carrière d'enseignant, il refusait de se défaire de la libraire familiale. C'est pourquoi il avait recherché un vendeur afin de s'occuper de la boutique lorsqu'il était en cours.

Le courant entre les deux hommes était passé directement. Ils s'entendaient bien et partageaient beaucoup de centres d'intérêt. Harry aimait l'humour d'Ethan, sa culture, son ardeur au travail et sa vivacité. En fait, il aimait vraiment beaucoup de choses en lui. Peut-être trop.

Depuis un bon mois, c'était d'ailleurs devenu un sujet d'inquiétude pour Harry. Il se sentait vraiment attiré par son nouvel ami. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était très différent de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean et tous les autres garçons qu'il avait côtoyés à Poudlard. De coup, il se posait des questions. Etait-ce seulement Ethan ou les hommes en général ? Etait-ce normal de devoir atteindre 21 ans pour se rendre compte qu'il était attiré par les hommes ? N'est-on pas censé découvrir ce genre de chose bien plus tôt à l'adolescence ?

Ceci étant, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'adolescence de Harry avait été propice à la découverte de la sexualité. Il avait pour ainsi dire, autre chose à penser. L'épisode Cho Chang n'avait pas vraiment été concluant et par la suite, il n'y avait plus eu que Ginny.

Etait-il amoureux d'Ethan ? C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour le dire. Mais s'il en jugeait par l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque à chaque fois que le jeune homme arrivait, son envie constante d'être en sa présence et de lui faire plaisir, et le manque qu'il ressentait en son absence, il l'attirait indiscutablement.

Mais l'autre partageait-il ses sentiments ? Depuis quatre mois qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu évoquer une relation quelconque, ancienne ou actuelle. Certes, Ethan avait pas mal d'amis, hommes et femmes, mais aucun ne semblait partager avec lui autre chose qu'une solide amitié.

Harry en était resté là de ses questionnements jusqu'à la vielle au soir. Ethan et lui étaient restés à la boutique après la fermeture pour commencer l'inventaire. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient longuement parlé et ri sur des dizaines de sujets mais la conversation avait fini par s'épuiser. Un silence bienfaisant s'était alors installé entre eux. Il avait suffi d'un regard et d'un frôlement de doigts pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent à échanger un baiser intense et doux à la fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry regagnait son appartement, dans un état de béatitude avancé. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit, indiscutablement heureux, submergé à nouveau par cette euphorie de liberté qu'il avait ressentie après sa rupture avec Ginny.

Et ce matin, après un sommeil réparateur, il s'était réveillé aux aurores, l'esprit vif et le cœur tambourinant au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se doucha et s'habilla en un temps record si bien qu'il arriva trois quarts d'heure à l'avance à Piccadilly pour prendre son métro.

Cette journée d'octobre promettait d'être magnifique. Harry remonta le col de sa veste, se félicitant d'avoir pensé à mettre une écharpe car malgré le soleil, l'air était frais. Compte tenu du temps agréable, il hésita à faire le chemin à pied jusqu'à Covent Garden. Il pourrait s'acheter un cappuccino en route et flâner. Mais finalement, il se décida pour le métro. Il arriverait plus tôt à la boutique, ce qui lui permettrait de faire un peu de rangement avant l'ouverture.

Il appréhendait de revoir Ethan. Ce dernier avait cours jusqu'à midi, il ne le verrait donc pas avant 13 ou 14 heures. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé après s'être embrassés, se contenant de se souhaiter une bonne soirée. Et s'il regrettait ? Une angoisse sourde commença à étreindre le cœur de Harry alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la station de métro.

Il finit par se raisonner. Ethan n'était pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui. Au pire, même s'il regrettait, ils pourraient en discuter calmement et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela mettrait Harry au supplice mais il préférait ça à la perspective de perdre l'amitié d'Ethan et un boulot qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Rassuré, il passa le portique de contrôle des titres de transport et s'engagea sur l'escalator. Il se tenait bien sur sa droite, comme l'exigeait l'usage, et il regarda défiler les petits panneaux publicitaires qui jalonnaient le mur de gauche, annonçant la programmation des comédies musicales ainsi que la dernière exposition temporaire au British Museum. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il pourrait proposer à Ethan de l'y accompagner, son regard fut imperceptiblement attiré sur l'escalator voisin, celui qui montait.

Et son cœur s'arrêta.

Comme un flash, il aperçut dans la file des usagers, une haute silhouette, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

C'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Et puis, des hommes blonds aux yeux bleus, il y en avait des tas, à commencer par Ethan !

Oui mais pas ce blond si clair, avec de légers reflets dorés. Ni ce bleu avec cette nuance chromée qui donnait à ses yeux une couleur plutôt grise…

Harry se ressaisit. Il se déporta sur la gauche et dévala l'escalator en courant. Arrivé en bas, il prit l'escalier fixe et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, bénissant sa bonne condition physique. Mais arrivé en haut, la silhouette avait déjà disparu dans le hall de la station, noir de monde. Harry repassa le portique et sortit en surface. Essoufflé, il scruta les alentours de Piccadilly Circus, en vain.

En soupirant, il rebroussa chemin. Il avait rêvé, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Sans doute qu'inconsciemment, il avait envie de retourner dans le Wiltshire, s'asseoir sur l'herbe grasse et parler à Malefoy. Après tout, c'était ces visites qui l'avaient fait tenir pendant pratiquement un an… or, cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois qu'il n'y était plus allé.

Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la rame de métro, il se promit de s'y rendre bientôt.

Arrivé à la librairie, il se mit à l'ouvrage rapidement afin de détourner son esprit de cette vision qui ne le quittait plus mais ce fut peine perdue. Ce ne fut qu'à treize heures, quand Ethan passa la porte de la boutique qu'Harry oublia tout ce qui se rapportait à Malefoy.

\- Salut Harry !

\- Salut Ethan.

\- Ça va ? Rien de particulier ?

\- Non, rien.

 _Si ce n'est que tu m'as embrassé hier soir et que je ne sais pas si je dois t'en reparler ou pas._

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? Tu as l'air… absent.

\- Non, je t'assure, je…

Mais Harry fut coupé dans son propos par la bouche d'Ethan qui venait de se poser sur la sienne. Il soupira de contentement.

\- C'est moi ou tu sembles… soulagé ? demanda Ethan avec perspicacité.

\- Je… oui, en fait. On n'a pas vraiment parlé hier soir et je ne savais pas trop comment tu te situais par rapport à tout ça…

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais embrassé comme ça si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi ?

\- Non… j'imagine que non. Mais je suis content de te l'entendre dire, répliqua Harry en souriant.

\- Alors tout est clair maintenant. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Hm… non, rien de spécial.

\- Ça te dit de venir à l'appartement ? On pourra commander des pizzas.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ethan vivait dans un appartement au dessus du magasin. Harry n'y était monté qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il travaillait à la librairie, un jour où Ethan révisait pour ses examens.

Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de cette soirée mais en même temps anxieux. Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et Ethan s'en rendit compte immédiatement.

\- Harry, dit-il doucement. On ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas. On a tout notre temps, ok ?

\- Ok… merci.

Harry se faisait l'idée d'être une adolescente effarouchée avant son premier rendez-vous mais il était néanmoins soulagé de la compréhension dont Ethan faisait preuve. Il venait tout juste d'admettre qu'il était attiré par un garçon, c'était déjà pas mal. Chaque chose en son temps.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à toute vitesse, sans qu'Harry ne repense à ce qui s'était passé dans le métro. Le soir venu, ils commandèrent des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent de bon appétit, en buvant du vin rouge et en regardant un DVD. Ils eurent un peu de mal à suivre l'intrigue vu qu'ils passaient plus de temps couchés l'un sur l'autre, à se découvrir et à s'apprivoiser progressivement.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait promis, Ethan ne fit rien qui mit Harry mal à l'aise et c'est avec le sourire et le cœur gonflé de bonheur que le brun repartit chez lui sur le coup de onze heures du soir.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à Piccadilly qu'il repensa à l'étrange vision de ce matin. En remontant Denman Street, il se promit de prendre à nouveau le métro trois quart d'heure plus tôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **17 octobre 2001**

Le lendemain, Harry prit soin d'entrer dans la station de métro pratiquement à la même heure que la veille. Avant de prendre l'escalier roulant, il scruta les alentours à la recherche de la silhouette familière mais il ne vit personne.

Convaincu qu'il avait rêvé la rencontre d'hier, il s'engagea dans l'escalator.

Mais arrivé à mi-chemin de la descente, il sursauta en croisant à nouveau les yeux gris d'un homme qui montait en sens inverse. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis : Harry vit passer dans le regard de l'homme une lueur, brève mais sans équivoque. Ils s'étaient mutuellement reconnus.

\- Malefoy ! cria Harry en se retournant. MALEFOY !

Coincé dans la file des navetteurs, Harry savait qu'il ne servait rien de tenter de le rattraper. De toute façon, à son appel, le blond s'était mis à monter les marches à toute vitesse pour disparaître le plus rapidement possible.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Voilà qu'il voyait des fantômes et qu'il leur criait après !

Quand il arriva à la librairie, Ethan était encore là. Il se pencha pour embrasser Harry et le prendre dans ses bras mais se recula quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Harry, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un revenant !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

\- Explique-moi ça…

\- Hier et ce matin, j'ai croisé dans le métro quelqu'un qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à quelqu'un que j'ai connu à l'école… Sauf que le garçon en question est mort en avril 2000, dans l'incendie de sa maison.

\- Un sosie ? Il paraît qu'on en a tous un quelque part sur terre…

\- Je… je crois que c'est lui… je suis persuadé que c'est lui…

\- C'est un grand criminel ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Harry plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ethan se mit à rire devant l'air choqué de son ami.

\- Parce que c'est peut-être comme dans les romans policiers ! Le criminel qui met en scène sa propre mort pour échapper à la justice, dit-il avec une emphase exagérée et en riant toujours.

Harry, lui, ne riait pas. Ce pourrait-il que… Par Merlin, il devait en avoir le cœur net !

\- … demain ?

\- Quoi ? dit Harry qui n'avait rien écouté.

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille visiter l'expo du British Museum demain. Tu sais, celle dont tu m'as parlé…

Le jeudi était le jour de fermeture hebdomadaire de la librairie et pour une fois Ethan n'avait pas cours.

\- Oh… je suis désolé, Ethan… je… j'avais prévu d'aller rendre visite à… à ma famille ! mentit-il. J'ai déjà mon billet de train.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça m'obligera à réviser ! répondit-il en souriant.

Harry s'en voulut non seulement de ne pas profiter de ce temps libre avec son petit-ami mais surtout de déjà lui servir un mensonge alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux jours à peine.

 _Je n'ai pas le choix_ , se dit-il pour se donner bonne conscience.

Conscience qui lui fit aussitôt remarquer que le choix, il l'avait. Depuis quand le fantôme de Draco Malefoy était plus important que l'homme qu'il aimait ?

 _Depuis toujours_ , pensa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 octobre 2001**

Cette fois, Harry décida de changer de tactique. Il n'allait plus entrer dans le métro mais attendre en surface.

Pour ce faire, il se posta sur le trottoir en face de la statue d'Eros, là où il avait une vue sur au moins deux des quatre sorties du métro.

Une légende veut que si on reste suffisamment longtemps à Piccadilly Circus, on finit toujours par rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Et manifestement la légende ne mentait pas…

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, Harry vit Malefoy émerger de la sortie n°3 et prendre à gauche sur Piccadilly. Il le suivit discrètement et à bonne distance, sa formation d'auror en matière de filature se révélant finalement assez utile. Tout en marchant, Harry s'interrogeait sur leur destination. Ils passèrent devant Waterstones, puis Saint James Church jusqu'à ce que Malefoy disparaisse subitement de sa vue. Un instant paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir perdu, Harry comprit que le blond était entré chez Fortnum and Mason.

Il eut un petit reniflement méprisant. Evidemment, Monsieur Malefoy ne faisait pas ses courses dans les supermarchés comme tout le monde. Il s'approvisionnait dans une épicerie fine, qui plus est la plus chère de tout Londres ! Harry se rendit compte des limites de son raisonnement quand il se rappela que cela faisait trois jours de suite que Malefoy prenait le métro pour sortir à Piccadilly… Venait-il ici tous les jours ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens…

Cessant ses interrogations stériles, il se décida à entrer. Le magasin venait d'ouvrir et les clients n'étaient pas encore très nombreux. Il prit un panier à l'entrée et fit mine de parcourir les rayons alors que son regard scrutait les alentours à la recherche d'une tête blonde… qu'il ne voyait nulle part. Par Merlin, où était-il allé ?

Soupirant de frustration, Harry se dit qu'il ne perdrait rien à aller voir à l'étage. Alors qu'il remontait l'allée en direction de l'ascenseur, une porte de service s'ouvrit juste à côté.

Malefoy était là, non plus vêtu du jeans et du manteau qu'il portait dans le métro, mais d'un pantalon gris foncé à fines rayures blanches, d'un gilet noir sur chemise blanche, d'une jaquette queue de pie noire et d'une cravate vert menthe. Sur le revers gauche de sa veste, était épinglée une petite étiquette portant le nom « Draco ».

Harry comprit brusquement que Malefoy ne venait pas ici pour faire son shopping mais pour y travailler. Frénétiquement, il regarda à gauche et à droite, à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Non pas parce qu'il voulait fuir Malefoy mais parce qu'il savait que le blond ne tolérerait certainement pas être vu de lui, dans cette situation.

Ce fut malheureusement peine perdue. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de ses chaussures noires parfaitement cirées, Malefoy tomba immédiatement sur Harry qui se tenait dans l'allée, les yeux écarquillés et l'air gêné, son panier à la main.

Si son visage ne laissa rien paraître, Harry vit le corps de Malefoy se tendre d'un coup et ses yeux se durcir considérablement. Il allait faire un pas en arrière quand Harry l'arrêta.

\- Malefoy ! Attends !

Draco stoppa son mouvement. Les lèvres serrées, il regardait Harry avec hostilité.

\- Tu es content Potter ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? finit-il par dire. Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu es là pour te foutre de moi, non ? Alors, vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Le ton acerbe fit sortir Harry de ses gonds. Il posa son panier par terre et en trois enjambées, il se trouva face à Draco.

\- Tu étais mort bordel ! Tu étais mort !

\- Oui et c'était très bien comme ça ! Mais évidemment, il a _encore_ fallu que tu viennes te mêler de mes affaires ! Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre à me foutre la paix Potter ?

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? souffla Harry… quand je pense à ce que j'ai… TU ES UNE ORDURE MALEFOY ! cria-t-il en le poussant sans ménagement.

\- JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE ! ET MAINTENANT DEGAGE D'ICI ! répliqua Draco en le poussant à son tour.

Harry partit en arrière et atterrit rudement sur le sol, l'épaisse moquette rouge vif amortissant à peine le choc.

\- MALEFOY ! cria un homme qui surgit à côté de Draco. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, commença Harry.

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il était tourné vers Draco qu'il fixait d'un regard mauvais.

\- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fermé les yeux sur votre comportement hautain et désobligeant avec les clients, Malefoy, mais je ne peux tolérer que vous les agressiez physiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas…. tenta Harry.

\- Vous êtes renvoyé. Immédiatement !

\- Attendez ! réagit Harry qui s'était relevé. C'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué ! Je…

\- Si vous souhaitez déposer plainte, je peux appeler un policier, dit l'homme.

\- NON ! NON ! Je ne veux pas déposer plainte ! Je vous dis que…

\- Alors, laissez-moi gérer mon personnel comme bon me semble, Monsieur.

L'homme tourna les talons. Malefoy aussi. Harry soupira, désemparé. Il s'en voulait énormément.

Il sortit du magasin en se disant que Draco devrait bien finir par en sortir aussi. Il décida donc de l'attendre sur le trottoir.

Après dix minutes à faire les cent pas entre la porte principale et le coin de la rue, il vit le blond sortir par une porte latérale, serrant les pans de son manteau contre lui. Il s'arrêta en voyant Harry en face de lui.

\- Potter, souffla-t-il avec lassitude. Vais-je un jour être débarrassé de toi ?

\- Malefoy, je… je suis désolé…

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Maintenant, au risque de me répéter : dégage ! dit-il en tentant de le contourner.

Harry le retint par le bras.

\- Attends ! Par ma faute, tu as perdu ton travail… dis-moi ce que je peux faire ! Je peux aller parler à la direction, essayer d'arranger les choses !

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Potter. On n'est pas dans le monde magique ici. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi et ta sainte parole !

D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Harry et poursuivit son chemin en direction de Green Park. Une inexplicable tristesse envahit le cœur de Harry quand il se rendit compte que s'il le laissait partir maintenant, il ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

\- Tu étais mort, murmura-t-il mais suffisamment fort pour que Draco l'entende.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

\- Oui. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? répliqua Harry qui avait comblé la distance entre eux.

\- Quelle importance ? dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

\- Quelle importance ? Merde, Malefoy ! Je t'ai enterré ! Je t'ai fait faire une putain de pierre tombale parce que je croyais que tu étais mort ! J'ai… parlé à ta tombe ! Je…

\- Tu as pleuré aussi. Je sais… j'étais là.

Harry était mortifié.

\- Tu… tu étais là, souffla-t-il. Alors, tu as entendu…

\- Allons discuter de cela ailleurs, dit Draco, se rendant compte qu'ils gênaient le passage à rester ainsi sur le trottoir.

\- Oui… oui, bonne idée, réagit Harry en reprenant contenance mais malgré tout étonné par la proposition de Malefoy. On pourrait aller boire un café ?

\- Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas habillé pour aller au Méridien, au Claridge ou dans n'importe quel autre endroit huppé que tu fréquentes certainement.

Le brun rigola.

\- Mes finances ne me permettent sûrement pas d'aller au Claridge, fût-ce pour prendre un café ! En fait, je comptais simplement te proposer de prendre un gobelet à emporter à l'entrée de Green Park et aller nous asseoir sur un banc.

\- Ça me va.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au parc quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Au marchand ambulant, Harry commanda deux grands cappuccinos. De son côté, Draco avait pris sur le présentoir une réserve de dosettes de sucre suffisamment importante pour provoquer un coma diabétique.

\- Comment sais-tu que j'aime le cappuccino ? demanda Draco en prenant le gobelet des mains de Harry.

\- Six années d'observation intensive, répondit-il placidement. Et toi ? Comment sais-tu que je mets plein de sucre dans mon café ?

\- Observation également. Et puis, qu'on partage un goût commun pour quelque chose était suffisamment étonnant pour que je le retienne.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc non loin. Aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à briser le silence jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide.

\- Donc, tu n'es pas mort.

\- Finement observé Potter. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur la voie ?

\- Hm… les morts ne boivent pas de café ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

\- Alors ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour survivre à un Feudeymon ?

\- Toujours aussi curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toujours. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Un petit rire musical s'éleva dans l'air.

\- Tu avais raison, dit Draco. Ça fait du bien…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Savoir que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Harry rougit de cette référence explicite à ce qu'il avait dit le jour de « l'enterrement » de Draco.

\- Je ne te savais pas si sentimental Potter…

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, répondit-il sèchement, exaspéré par le fait que Draco veuille manifestement l'humilier. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai fait pour ta mère. Parce que je lui dois la vie.

\- Je sais. Et je te remercie pour ça.

Il se tut instant avant d'ajouter, très bas.

\- Moi non plus, je ne t'aurais jamais oublié. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de faire ce que tu as fait.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis Saint Potter, non ?

\- Alors là, il n'y a pas de doute !

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur avant qu'Harry ne demande, à moitié sérieux :

\- Bon alors Malefoy ? Tu me la racontes ton histoire ? Ou je dois te supplier à genoux ?

\- Oh, ce serait tentant Potter !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Si tu ne veux rien me dire, libre à toi !

Malefoy but lentement une gorgée de son café.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai toute la journée.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. The Sound of Silence (1)

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires positifs !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _(Salut Ténèbres, ma vieille amie)_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _(Je suis venu parler avec toi à nouveau)_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _(Parce qu'une vision rampant doucement)_

 _Left it seeds while I was sleeping_

 _(A laissé ses semences pendant que je dormais)_

 _And the vision that was planted_

 _(Et la vision qui était plantée)_

 _In my brain still remains_

 _(dans mon esprit, demeure encore)_

 _Within the sound of silence_

 _(Dans le son du silence)_

 _(Simon & Garfunkel – The Sound of Silence)_

 **31 mars 2000**

Des larmes tièdes roulaient sur les joues de Draco Malefoy. Des larmes comme il n'en avait plus versées depuis longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

\- Mère… C'est… c'est impossible. Il y a bien quelque chose que nous puissions faire !

\- Il n'y a rien à faire Draco. Les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste sont formels. C'est un poison inconnu, certainement produit par la Magie Noire. Il n'y a aucun remède.

\- Si seulement parrain avait encore été avec nous, il l'aurait trouvé lui !

\- Peut-être… Mais Severus n'est plus là alors ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout cela.

\- Combien ?

\- Quelques semaines tout au plus.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Draco et il se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

\- C'est impossible… je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ! sanglotait-il.

\- Cela devait bien arriver un jour.

\- Mais pas si vite ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai encore tellement besoin de vous !

\- Draco, ressaisis-toi. Tu es un homme maintenant, tu vas t'en sortir. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te libérer.

Malefoy s'écarta de sa mère et haussa les épaules.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je peux bien crever, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Une claque retentissante s'abattit sur sa joue.

\- Draco Lucius Malefoy, je t'interdis de parler comme ça ! siffla Narcissa en brandissant un doigt accusateur devant son fils. Je n'ai pas menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que tu finisses par mourir de la main libidineuse de Crabbe !

\- Voyez à quoi votre mensonge vous a amenée, dit Draco, désabusé. Crabbe, Nott et Goyle nous considèrent comme des traîtres ! Ils sont parvenus, Salazar sait comment, à vous empoisonner et ils menacent de me tuer également !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas ! martela Narcissa. Pour moi il est trop tard mais pas pour toi. Je veux que tu vives Draco !

\- Draco, nous pouvons t'aider.

C'était Blaise Zabini. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort malgré tout.

La famille Zabini était restée en marge des conflits durant la guerre. Le père de Blaise, un diplomate influent, avait rendu des services dans les deux camps si bien que beaucoup de monde lui était redevable. Il disposait dès lors d'un réseau de relations et d'informateurs très dense mais surtout très fiable.

C'est grâce à lui que Blaise apprit que plusieurs mangemorts en fuite avaient pour projet d'attenter à la vie de Narcissa et Draco Malefoy. Ils les considéraient tous les deux comme des traîtres parce que l'un comme l'autre avaient contribué à sauver la vie de Potter en mentant, la première à Voldemort, le second à son père et sa tante.

Celui qui menait la vendetta était Crabbe Senior qui avait le gros défaut d'être très bavard. Défaut qu'il couplait avec un déplorable manque de discernement quant aux personnes auxquelles il faisait confiance. C'est la raison pour laquelle il fallut peu de temps pour que Victor Zabini soit informé de son projet criminel. Il comptait les empoisonner et, pour faire bonne mesure, les faire périr de la même manière que son fils, par le Feudeymon.

Pour Narcissa, il était malheureusement trop tard. Personne ne savait comment mais la mère de Draco avait ingéré le poison quelques jours auparavant. Comme elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle était allée faire des analyses à Sainte-Mangouste où on lui avait confirmé le diagnostic et l'issue fatale de celui-ci.

Concernant Draco, comme toute la population sorcière, Crabbe était au courant que grâce au témoignage de Potter, il avait échappé à Azkaban. En lieu et place, il était assigné à résidence pendant un an et sa baguette était confisquée. Les Aurors avaient bloqué les cheminées et placé autour du Manoir des sorts de détection de mouvements ainsi que des sorts anti-transplanage et une barrière invisible afin de s'assurer que Malefoy ne quitte pas les lieux. Si un incendie se déclenchait dans le Manoir, qui plus est un Feudeymon, il serait piégé comme un rat.

Apprenant tout cela, Blaise était directement venu en avertir Draco et sa mère. Leur première réaction avait été de prévenir les aurors et de demander une protection mais ceux-ci n'ayant pas pris leur plainte au sérieux, ils devaient maintenant trouver d'autres solutions.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous retourner au Ministère ? suggéra Blaise. Maintenant que nous avons la certitude que Narcissa a été empoisonnée, ils seront bien obligés de nous croire !

\- Ils n'en feront rien, contra Narcissa. Pour eux, il ne s'agit que d'un règlement de comptes entre anciens mangemorts. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose : que nous nous entre-tuions les uns les autres.

\- Sauf si quelqu'un appuie notre démarche, insista le métis.

\- Ton père ? demanda Draco en séchant ses larmes. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas griller son réseau en se mêlant de tout ça…

\- Pas mon père. Potter.

Le nom du Survivant jeta un froid dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi Potter lèverait-il le petit doigt pour nous ? grinça Draco.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il a bien témoigné à ton procès et celui de ta mère !

\- Justement ! Il a fait sa bonne action, il a payé sa dette. De toute façon, si le Ministère est au courant, il l'est aussi. S'il avait voulu nous aider, il l'aurait déjà fait.

\- Hm… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache quoique ce soit, contra Blaise. D'après mon père, le Ministère essaye de tenir Potter à l'écart de pas mal de choses…

\- C'est non, coupa Draco. Je ne veux pas de l'intervention du balafré !

\- Draco ! s'offusqua sa mère.

\- Quoi ? Après les pieds de Voldemort, on doit maintenant baiser ceux de Potter ? C'est ça ? Je refuse ! Je ne veux rien lui devoir ! Vous entendez ? RIEN !

Blaise et Narcissa soupirèrent devant la colère et l'obstination de Draco mais n'insistèrent pas.

\- Alors passons au plan B, dit Blaise.

\- Du moment qu'il n'implique pas Potter, je t'écoute…

\- Non, il n'implique pas Potter. En fait, c'est bien pire à mon avis.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais invita son ami à poursuivre.

\- On simule ta mort et tu t'enfuis dans le monde moldu.

\- Comment ?

\- On laisse Crabbe lancer le Feudeymon, expliqua Blaise. Toi, tu restes dans le Manoir le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que tous les sorts de détection placés par les aurors soient détruits. A ce moment-là, tu transplanes.

\- Comment ? Je n'ai plus de baguette.

\- Je t'en aurai trouvé une d'ici là.

\- Et toi Mère ?

\- Je vais aller à la maison de Brighton comme nous le faisons chaque année à cette période. Vu qu'elle est au nom des Black et pas des Malefoy, elle n'a pas été saisie par le Ministère. Tu viendras m'y rejoindre et t'y cacher le temps qu'on organise ton passage dans le monde moldu.

\- C'est risqué, dit Blaise mais c'est faisable. Bien que je persiste à dire que l'option Potter est la meilleure…

\- C'est d'accord, dit Draco. Pour le plan B, ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de Blaise s'écarquiller d'espoir. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je reste avec ma mère à Brighton jusqu'à ce que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Une boule douloureuse s'était formée dans sa gorge.

\- Draco… ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Narcissa. Tout le temps que tu resteras dans le monde sorcier, tu seras en danger.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Comment pourrait-on me punir d'avoir essayé d'échapper à un assassinat !

\- Ne sois pas naïf Draco ! Crabbe te pourchassera tant qu'il te croira vivant. Et tu sais comme moi que le Ministère et les Aurors n'ont jamais admis ni mon acquittement ni le fait que tu échappes à Azkaban. Ils trouveront le moyen de te mettre tout ça sur le dos ! Peut-être même arriveront-ils à t'accuser de m'avoir empoisonnée !

Draco fixait sa mère, horrifié. Le cauchemar ne finirait donc jamais ?

\- Ta mère a raison Draco, dit doucement Blaise.

Draco acquiesça mollement, conscient qu'il n'avait aucun argument à opposer.

\- Autre chose, continua Narcissa. Sitôt que tu auras quitté le monde magique, nous ne pourrons plus avoir aucun contact les uns avec les autres. Les Aurors enquêteront et Blaise et moi serons certainement placés sous surveillance.

\- Mais… qui va s'occuper de… quand vous serez…, balbutia-t-il tandis que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler.

Narcissa s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa lentement le bras.

\- Il n'y aura pas de funérailles pour moi, Draco.

\- Mais Blaise pourrait…

\- Non. Il faut absolument protéger le réseau de Victor Zabini. Avant ces dernières semaines, je n'avais jamais eu aucun contact avec Blaise. Cela semblerait suspect que soudainement il se préoccupe de tout cela.

\- Mais…

C'en était trop pour Draco. Il allait devoir disparaître dans un monde inconnu, il n'aurait plus de contact avec personne, sa mère allait mourir d'une semaine à l'autre et en plus, elle ne pourrait même pas être enterrée décemment.

Il s'effondra, à genoux sur l'épais tapis du salon, le corps secoué d'irrépressibles sanglots.

\- Blaise, dit-elle. Va à l'étage, dans la réserve de potions. Couloir de droite, troisième porte. Prends une potion de calme. Ce sont les fioles lilas.

\- J'y vais tout de suite.

Narcissa s'agenouilla aux côtés de Draco et l'attira à elle. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Malefoy mais elle laissa son fils exprimer librement son chagrin. Il en avait besoin. Tendrement, elle caressa ses cheveux comme elle le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Elle s'émerveilla de constater qu'ils avaient conservé la douceur de l'enfance. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce geste… Subitement, elle regretta de n'avoir pas plus souvent pris son fils dans ses bras. Son petit garçon, sa raison de vivre, sa fierté. Elle resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je serai toujours là Draco. Je veillerai sur toi, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je t'aime tellement mon fils.

\- Je… je t'aime Maman.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **14 avril 2000**

Quelques jours plus tard, Narcissa rejoignait leur maison de Brighton. Blaise ne vint plus au Manoir et Draco resta seul, emprisonné avec sa peur et sa peine.

Le 12 avril, il reçut un message anonyme par hibou.

 _« Il a été vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes »_.

Draco sut parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Si Crabbe était sorti de sa tanière, c'est que l'issue était proche.

Il se prépara du mieux qu'il put, s'entraînant à lancer le sort de protection avec la baguette que Blaise lui avait fournie, restant aux aguets durant la nuit. Car il était évident que le Mangemort n'agirait pas de jour…

Et de fait. A deux heures du matin précisément, la nuit du 14 avril, toutes les vitres du Manoir explosèrent. Draco savait comment fonctionnait le Feudeymon : la créature de feu allait progresser, inexorablement, en cercles du bas vers le haut. Il se réfugia donc dans les combles, pour gagner le plus de temps possible. Au fur et à mesure que le feu se propageait, il entendait les protections se briser les unes derrière les autres.

Alors que la gueule enflammée se trouvait à peine à trois mètres de lui, il sentit la dernière barrière de protection encore active, celle qui ceinturait le dernier étage, céder. Il transplana sans plus attendre, le souffle brûlant et mortel effleurant sa jambe droite.

Il atterrit brutalement sur une surface dure, inégale et froide, en haletant, l'air frais s'engouffrant douloureusement dans ses poumons surchauffés par le feu. Le cri des mouettes et l'odeur des embruns lui confirmèrent qu'il avait bel et bien transplané à Brighton. Tant bien que mal, il reprit ses esprits et se releva, ses mains glissant sur les galets froids et humides. Il marcha en direction de la maison qui bordait la plage. Il était à peine arrivé que la porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa l'attira à elle dans une forte étreinte.

\- Tu es vivant ! Par Salazar, tu es vivant !

\- Oui Mère… et je vais bien.

\- Content de te voir mon vieux, dit Blaise en lui faisant une accolade.

\- Merci, répondit Draco en lui rendant sa baguette. Elle n'a pas été facile à apprivoiser mais elle a fini par obéir !

Ils se rendirent au salon où Draco expliqua le déroulement des événements, sous le regard horrifié de sa mère et de son ami. Narcissa soigna la brûlure à sa jambe, lui administra ensuite une potion de nettoyage, pour débarrasser son organisme des émanations du feu démoniaque et l'accompagna à sa chambre. Epuisé par deux nuits blanches consécutives, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Blaise revint alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de sa mère. Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard entendu : il était temps pour Draco de quitter le monde sorcier.

\- Là-dedans se trouvent tous les documents dont tu auras besoin dans le monde moldu, dit Blaise en lui tendant une pochette. Il y a un passeport britannique et une carte d'inscription à la sécurité sociale. Je n'ai pas fait modifier ton nom car il y a peu de chances que les Aurors ou les Mangemorts te cherchent dans le monde moldu. Tu trouveras également une réservation dans un hôtel près de Piccadilly Circus pour quinze jours. Ça devrait suffire pour qu'entre-temps, tu trouves un logement à louer.

\- Ok… merci.

\- Voici aussi un téléphone portable à carte prépayée. C'est indispensable à ce qu'il paraît pour survivre chez les moldus. Voilà le numéro. Je l'ai noté, histoire de pouvoir te prévenir… hm… le moment venu.

Draco ne releva pas. Il savait très bien de quoi Blaise voulait parler.

\- J'ai retiré l'argent qu'il restait dans nos coffres, je l'ai fait convertir en livres sterling et déposer sur un compte dans une banque de Londres ouverte au nom d'une fausse association d'aide aux orphelins, dit Narcissa en lui tendant une carte bancaire. Personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à toi. I peu près 20.000 £. C'est… c'est ridicule, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume mais… c'est tout ce qu'il est resté après que le Ministère ait saisi nos biens.

\- Ce sera largement suffisant. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mère.

Draco se dirigea ensuite dans le hall d'entrée et sortit d'un placard la valise que Narcissa l'avait obligé à préparer plusieurs jours auparavant.

\- Bien, nous y voilà, dit-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir, tu es un Malefoy après tout ! dit Narcissa. Et un jour tu reviendras, c'est certain. N'oublie jamais qui tu es mon fils. Tu es un sorcier. Ta place est ici.

\- Oui Mère.

\- En attendant, promets-moi de faire attention à toi. Et d'être heureux Draco.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Et rappelle-toi, ajouta-t-elle tout bas en le serrant dans ses bras, je serai toujours là. D'accord ?

Draco hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il embrassa sa mère pour la dernière fois et prit le bras de Blaise. Une seconde plus tard, ils transplanaient.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 avril 2000**

Cela faisait cinq jours que Draco n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, cinq jours que Blaise l'avait contacté sur son portable pour lui annoncer que sa mère était morte. Paisiblement, sans souffrance, avait-il précisé. Mais n'est-ce pas toujours ce que l'on dit pour soulager la peine des proches ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir d'ailleurs ? Elle était morte seule, dans la maison de Brighton.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à passer dans cet hôtel et il n'avait pas encore trouvé de logement. Il avait bien cherché quelque peu les premiers jours mais il avait été découragé par les prix proposés. Les loyers étaient exorbitants.

Puis, il y avait eu ce coup de téléphone. Le premier qu'il recevait dans sa vie. Il se souvenait d'avoir sursauté en entendant la sonnerie, se demandant d'où provenait le bruit. En sentant l'objet vibrer dans sa poche, il l'avait retiré et contemplé la petite fenêtre lumineuse. Se rappelant les instructions de Blaise, il avait appuyé sur le bouton vert et porté l'appareil à son oreille, pour entendre la pire des nouvelles.

Depuis, il n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Il demeurait prostré, ne mangeant plus, dormant à peine, se demandant constamment ce que ces charognes du Ministère pourraient bien faire du corps de sa chère maman.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées macabres par le même bruit strident, accompagné d'une vibration. Il reluqua le portable avec hostilité, se demandant quelle mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait encore de l'autre côté. Il décrocha néanmoins.

\- A… allô ?

\- Draco, c'est Blaise. Sois dans une heure dans la ruelle où nous avons transplané en arrivant.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ta mère va être inhumée. Au cimetière de Mildenhall.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui…

\- Potter.

Malgré le choc causé par cette annonce, Draco ne posa pas davantage de questions.

\- J'y serai, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de raccrocher et de filer se doucher.

A l'heure dite, il trouva Blaise qui l'attendait au coin d'une petite rue sombre et peu fréquentée, à quelques centaines de mètres de Piccadilly.

\- Par Salazar, Draco… tu es…

Blaise s'interrompit, ne sachant comment qualifier l'état de délabrement physique dans lequel il trouva son ami.

\- Blaise, raconte-moi, coupa Malefoy.

\- Après avoir appris son décès, Potter a fait des pieds et des mains au Ministère pour que ta mère non seulement soit inhumée dignement mais également que son nom soit inscrit au Mémorial des héros de la guerre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas eu gain de cause pour le Mémorial mais il a été autorisé à s'occuper des funérailles. Elles vont avoir lieu dans quelques minutes, à Mildenhall. J'ai… j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être là… Evidemment, nous devrons nous cacher puisque Potter, comme tous les autres, est persuadé que tu es mort…

\- Le plan a fonctionné alors.

\- Oui. Comme on l'avait pressenti, les Aurors ont enquêté sur ta « disparition ». Ta mère, Pansy, Théo et moi avons été placés sous surveillance. Mais après quelques jours, ils ont conclu à ton décès dans l'incendie du Manoir. Concernant ta mère, il n'y aura aucune enquête, donc aucune autopsie. Pour tout le monde, elle est morte de chagrin.

\- Et pour Crabbe ?

\- Il est toujours recherché, tout comme Goyle et Nott Senior, dans le cadre de leurs activités de mangemorts, mais personne n'enquête vraiment sur les circonstances de l'incendie.

Draco émit un petit rire désabusé.

\- J'imagine combien la demande de Potter a dû leur rester en travers de la gorge.

\- Ça on peut le dire ! confirma Blaise. Bon, tu te sens prêt ?

\- Non mais je veux y aller. Emmène-moi Blaise.

Une minute plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'abri derrière le large tronc d'un arbre centenaire, couvert par un sort de désillusion qui les faisaient se fondre dans le décor.

Potter était déjà là avec Marcus, le gardien du cimetière ainsi que deux autres personnes que Draco ne connaissait pas. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir quand il vit, à quelques pas de lui, posé au sol, le cercueil dans lequel sa mère reposait désormais. Il était beau, sans fioritures inutiles. Distingué et élégant, comme elle. En lui-même Draco remercia Potter. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre et la pierre tombale dressée. C'était un large morceau de granit noir, brillamment poli.

\- Voilà. Que souhaitez-vous comme épitaphe, Monsieur Potter ? questionna l'un des fossoyeurs.

\- Heu… comme épitaphe… Heu… Indiquez… « Narcissa Malefoy, bien-aimée épouse et mère ». Je… crois que ça ira comme ça.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Alors que Draco observait l'homme graver l'inscription avec minutie, il entendit le second poser une question qui le laissa perplexe.

\- Que devons-nous faire avec la seconde pierre tombale Monsieur ?

\- Ah oui. Placez-là juste à côté. C'est… c'est pour son fils. Il a péri dans l'incendie du Manoir mais son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Dessus, vous pouvez graver « à la mémoire de Draco Malefoy. 5 juin 1980 – 14 avril 2000 ».

Draco était sans voix. A côté de lui, Blaise semblait tout aussi surpris. Potter avait pensé à lui ? Tandis que les deux employés des pompes funèbres s'occupaient de dresser la stèle taillée dans un granit gris clair, il vit le vieux gardien s'approcher.

\- C'est bien ce que vous venez de faire Monsieur Potter.

\- Oh… je… oui… enfin, c'était naturel… je suppose…

\- Non. Vous n'y étiez pas obligé. Compte tenu des circonstances, peu de gens auraient agi comme vous.

 _C'est certain,_ pensa Draco.

\- C'était des gens bien vous savez, poursuivit Marcus… Si seulement Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas adhéré aux idées de Vous-Savez-Qui... Quel gâchis.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire... Mais Voldemort n'a fait qu'exploiter un terrain déjà fertile, vous ne croyez pas ? _Semper nobilis, semper superioris_. Toujours noble, toujours supérieur. Leurs convictions sur la pureté du sang ne datent manifestement pas d'hier !

La voix de Potter s'était soudainement chargée de colère.

\- Détrompez-vous. Lucius a fait ajouter la deuxième partie de la devise seulement après avoir pris la Marque. La devise initiale de la famille Malefoy est seulement _Semper nobilis._ Noble, pas dans le sens « aristocrate » comme l'entendent les moldus. Noble dans le sens _empreint de dignité, de générosité, de grandeur dans la pensée et dans la conduite_ … C'est une devise presque… chevaleresque. Et noble, vous l'êtes aussi. Au revoir Monsieur Potter.

 _Te voilà bien mouché pour le coup, Potter,_ se dit Draco avec satisfaction en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de Harry.

Mais le plus étonné des deux restait tout de même Draco, surtout lorsqu'il vit Harry sortir sa baguette et ajouter sur la stèle de sa mère le mot « Merci ».

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire de vive voix. Mais je le pense sincèrement. Merci, murmura-t-il en faisant apparaître un splendide bouquet de roses thé.

C'était les roses préférées de sa mère. Comment Potter pouvait-il être au courant de ça ? Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car l'autre s'était remis à parler.

\- Tu dois bien te marrer, là où tu es à me voir parler tout seul, hein Malefoy ? Bah… disons que c'est mon cadeau d'adieu. Te permettre de te foutre de ma gueule une dernière fois !

Draco était tétanisé. Il avait senti Blaise se crisper également. Potter avait-il deviné sa présence ? Manifestement non. Il semblait s'adresser à la pierre tombale uniquement.

\- Je… Je nierai avoir jamais dit ça mais… tu vas me manquer. On ne s'était plus vus depuis la fin de la guerre mais je savais que tu étais là… quelque part… susceptible de me pourrir la vie. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais… dans ma vie chaotique, tu as été une constante, un élément stable Malefoy. Et ça, j'en avais besoin… j'avais besoin de savoir que certaines choses resteraient immuables malgré tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et maintenant… tu… Oh Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que… enfin que…

Draco avait arrêté de respirer. Potter était là, debout devant sa tombe, et il pleurait.

\- Ce ne sera plus pareil sans toi.

Dans un état second, Draco le regarda invoquer un bouquet de camélias blancs et tracer une inscription sur le granit qu'il ne pouvait pas lire de là où il était. Puis, il le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il remontait l'allée, la mine basse et les joues encore rougies par les larmes.

Quand il fut hors de vue, Draco sortit du couvert des arbres.

\- Draco ! souffla Blaise. Reste ici ! Ce n'est pas…

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas. Il s'approcha de la pierre tombale – _sa_ pierre tombale – et son cœur se serra.

 _« Mon meilleur ennemi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais »_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 octobre 2001**

\- Je n'arrive pas y croire, murmura Harry… Ils savaient… ils savaient et ils n'ont rien fait.

\- Je ne vois en quoi ça t'étonne Potter. Pour eux, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un mangemort. Personne n'avait envie de savoir que j'ai été obligé de prendre la Marque. Tout comme j'ai été obligé de faire… ce que j'ai fait.

\- Moi, j'en avais envie…

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules, le regard un peu perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est juste que… tu ne pouvais pas être aussi mauvais que ça. Cynique, méprisant, méchant parfois mais pas mauvais… Bon sang, Malefoy, tu étais un gosse… pas un assassin !

Draco ne dit rien, se contentant de se pencher en avant et d'appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose de fascinant sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? L'Ordre du Phénix aurait pu t'aider… tu aurais pu… je ne sais pas… être espion, comme Rogue.

\- Alors ça, ça ne risquait pas, asséna Draco en laissant échapper un rire amer. Mon parrain était un homme courageux. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Moi, je passe mon temps à fuir, souffla-t-il.

Cette réflexion distilla immédiatement l'angoisse dans le cœur de Harry.

\- C'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il tout bas. Maintenant que je sais que tu es vivant, tu vas fuir ?

Devant le silence de Draco, Harry insista.

\- Draco, je n'en parlerai à personne ! J'ai quitté le monde magique depuis plus d'un an. Je n'ai plus de contact avec personne là-bas !

Malefoy le fixa. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : l'utilisation de son prénom ou la nouvelle de son départ du monde magique. Cette dernière emporta sa curiosité.

\- Quoi ? Mais que sont devenus Weasmoche et Granger ? Et la belette fille ? Tu devais être marié avec elle à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Et bien je ne le suis pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

 _Tu le sais très bien_ , faillit répondre Harry. Puis se rappelant que toutes ses confidences, il les avait faites à une tombe, il raconta l'essentiel. Sans jamais être interrompu. A la fin de son récit, il s'attendait à une remarqua acerbe, une moquerie, n'importe quoi qui lui aurait fait mal. Mais à la place, une seule question :

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, les yeux ronds.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

\- Heu… oui. Je pense que oui, répondit-il, encore déstabilisé par la question de Malefoy.

\- Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Harry regarda Draco comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était évident que les épreuves l'avaient changé. Il semblait plus posé, plus humble aussi. Il n'était plus le petit con snob et arrogant qu'il était à Poudlard.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, reprit Harry. Vas-tu fuir encore ?

\- Non, dit Draco après un temps. Je ne fuirai plus. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra.

Il avait dit cela avec beaucoup de lassitude dans la voix, complètement désabusé. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation – indiscutablement la plus longue de leur histoire commune – Harry se demanda comment Draco Malefoy, orgueilleux sang-pur, avait fait pour survivre dans le monde moldu.

\- Tu es plus courageux que tu ne veux bien le dire, affirma tranquillement Harry.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Hé bien ma foi… tu sembles avoir survécu dans la jungle hostile du monde moldu, toi qui n'a sans doute jamais dû lever le petit doigt pour rien. Tu as un travail – ou du moins tu en avais un jusqu'il y a quelques heures – et surtout, par Merlin, tu prends le métro ! dit Harry, un air faussement horrifié sur le visage.

\- Sache Potter que mon petit doigt et moi, on t'emmerde, répondit Draco, une nuance de malice dans la voix.

Harry rigola avant de reprendre.

\- Sérieusement Malefoy, comment as-tu fait ? Déjà pour moi, ça n'a pas été facile et pourtant j'ai vécu onze ans dans ce monde. Mais toi ?

\- Une rencontre, dit simplement Draco. Qui a tout changé.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Rose.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. The Sound of Silence (2)

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Vous allez donc faire la connaissance de Rose, un personnage tout droit sorti de mon imagination... Vous verrez que nulle part, je n'en donne une description physique. C'est voulu car Rose, c'est vous, moi, quiconque voudra s'identifier à elle...**

* * *

 _Fools said I, you do not know_

 _(Idiots, dis-je, vous ne savez pas)_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _(que le silence grandit comme un cancer)_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _(Entends mes paroles, que je puisse t'apprendre)_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you_

 _(Prends mon bras, que je puisse d'atteindre)_

 _But my words like silent raindrops fell_

 _(Mais mes paroles tombèrent comme des gouttes de pluie silencieuses)_

 _And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _(et résonnèrent dans le puits du silence)_

 _(Simon & Garfunkel – The Sound of Silence)_

 **29 avril 2000**

POV Draco

Après m'avoir ramené dans le monde moldu, après l'enterrement de ma mère, Blaise m'a fait promettre de me ressaisir. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que désormais, ça irait, que j'avais juste eu un passage à vide après l'annonce du décès. Il m'a cru ou, à tout le moins, il a fait semblant de me croire, et il est parti.

La réalité, c'est que rien ne va. Comment peut-il croire que je vais m'en sortir dans ce monde dont je ne sais absolument rien ? Comment vais-je trouver un travail alors que je n'ai aucune compétence, aucun diplôme à faire valoir ? Toutes les connaissances que j'ai en potions, en sortilèges ou en histoire de la magie ne me serviront absolument à rien ! De plus, j'ai fait le compte : si je ne trouve pas un travail rapidement, les 20.000 £ que j'ai en poche auront disparu dans 8 mois à peine.

Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 29. Sauf à prolonger la réservation, je dois quitter l'hôtel demain. Et je n'ai toujours pas de logement…

Le problème, c'est qu'au lieu de réagir, je reste là, dans cette chambre à ruminer ma déveine. Si Mère me voyait…

 _Je serai toujours avec toi Draco. Je veillerai sur toi comme je l'ai toujours fait._

Alors que j'entends sa voix dans ma tête, j'ai un sursaut d'orgueil. Je ne vais pas continuer à subir ma vie comme ça. Je suis un Malefoy, bordel !

J'enfile un pantalon, une chemise et une veste et je sors de l'hôtel. Le matin est frais mais lumineux. La journée sera belle. C'est décidé.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée du métro sur Piccadilly Circus. Je fixe avec angoisse les marches qui plongent vers ces profondeurs inconnues. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je veux descendre là-dedans mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce que je dois faire. Alors, j'y vais. Une marche après l'autre.

Arrivé en bas, je suis un peu dérouté. L'endroit est une grande salle, circulaire et noire de monde. Il y a des machines étranges le long des murs avec des inscriptions clignotantes. Les gens vont et viennent en passant au travers de petits portiques qui s'ouvrent magiquement devant eux. Je décide de faire comme eux. Après tout, si les portes magiques s'ouvrent devant de vulgaires moldus, elles s'ouvriront bien devant un sorcier.

Le pas décidé, je m'avance et heurte violemment les portes transparentes. Je réessaye, sans plus de succès. Derrière moi, les gens commencent à s'énerver.

\- Bougez-vous, bon sang ! Vous bloquez le passage !

\- D'où il sort cet abruti !?

\- Hé Monsieur ! Il vous faut un ticket pour passer ! Vous croyez quoi ?

\- Encore un touriste…. Quelle plaie !

Affolé, je rebrousse chemin, bousculant les gens sur mon passage, sans ménagement.

\- Dites, vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? lance une voix agacée, devant moi.

Je baisse les yeux pour tomber sur une fille qui me toise sans aucune gêne.

\- Les excuses sont en option, je suppose ?

De quel droit, elle me parle sur ce ton, celle-là ? Je lui fais le regard _made in Malefoy_ , celui qui dit clairement « dégage, veracrasse et évite de respirer le même air que moi ».

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me tuer du regard, ça ne marchera pas. Vous êtes… mal élevé.

\- Quoi ? je m'offusque.

\- Ah… mais c'est qu'il sait parler le malotru.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça !

\- Et moi, je ne vous permets pas de me bousculer sans vous excuser.

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé de ma vie, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer !

\- Hm… je vois, dit la fille. En fait, vous n'êtes pas mal élevé. Vous êtes… pathétique.

Elle me regarde avec un tel mépris que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je suis totalement incapable de réagir. C'est donc ça que j'inspire désormais ? La pitié et le mépris ? A mon corps défendant, je sens mes yeux qui piquent dangereusement. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite avant de me mettre à pleurer lamentablement devant cette fille. Le problème, c'est que mes jambes refusent de bouger. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. On dirait qu'une force extérieure manipule mes émotions… Quelqu'un est-il en train de pratiquer la légilimencie sur moi ? Paniqué, je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi. Puis, j'essaye de me calmer et d'analyser raisonnablement la situation. Ce n'est pas de la légilimencie, l'effet est totalement différent.

\- Vous allez bien ? me demande la fille plus doucement.

\- Je…

Oh, par Salazar ! La honte m'envahit alors que deux larmes roulent de part et d'autre de mon visage avant que j'aie pu empêcher quoi que ce soit. Je voudrais pouvoir creuser le sol à mains nues pour m'y enterrer.

\- Ah. Ça fait partie de la panoplie, les larmes de crocodile ?

Le ton est ironique mais je sens l'inquiétude poindre derrière. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je craque complètement.

\- Ok, reprend la fille, un peu paniquée maintenant. Je suis désolée… je n'aurais pas dû être aussi rude.

\- C'est pas ça… c'est juste… que je suis… perdu.

\- Perdu ? Comme ça perdu ? Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, c'est ça ?

\- Si… enfin… je…

\- Où devez-vous aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici.

La fille me regarde bizarrement. Brillant, Malefoy. Maintenant elle te prend pour un fou et tu vas finir à l'asile.

\- Venez, dit-elle en me prenant par le bras. On va remonter en surface. Ici, il y a trop de bruit et trop de monde.

Je la suis sans protester et je dois bien admettre que l'air frais du dehors me remet les idées en place.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour un fou, finis-je par dire. C'est juste que je ne suis jamais venu dans cette ville et je suis un peu dépassé par les événements.

\- Ah ça je peux le comprendre, dit-elle en riant. Ça été pareil pour moi ! Allez, venez ! Je vous offre un café, vous me raconterez vos malheurs. Qui sait ? Je pourrai peut-être vous aider…

Nous entrons dans un café tout proche et je m'assois à une petite table près de la fenêtre. Vaguement, je me dis qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de suivre ainsi la première venue et certainement pas pour lui raconter mes malheurs. Mais étrangement, ces considérations ne me perturbent pas plus que ça… un peu comme si mon esprit avait décidé de les chasser de lui-même.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Rose, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

\- Enchanté Rose. Moi, c'est Draco, dis-je en répondant à son geste. Je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais pied tout à l'heure.

\- C'est oublié. On peut se tutoyer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Ok… alors, qu'est-ce tu prends ? Café ? Thé ? Cappuccino ? Chocolat chaud ?

\- Cappuccino.

\- Lait entier, écrémé, demi-écrémé, soja ? Sucré ? Si oui, sucre blanc, brun, sucrette ? Un complément aromatique ? Vanille, chocolat, caramel ? Grand, moyen, petit ?

\- Heuuu, dis-je brillamment devant cette profusion de questions. Et toi ?

\- Moi je prends un grand mokka machiatto, demi-écrémé avec crème fraîche et un supplément caramel et des éclats de noisettes par-dessus.

On peut vraiment mettre tout ça dans un café ?

\- Heu… disons, grand, lait entier sans supplément. Mais avec beaucoup de sucre. Blanc.

\- Parfait !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose revient avec deux grands gobelets en carton qu'elle pose sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Alors ? dit-elle joyeusement. D'où viens-tu comme ça ?

\- Du Wiltshire.

\- Stonehenge ? Salisbury ?

Pourquoi tout le monde réduit toujours le Wiltshire à Stonehenge ou à Salisbury ? Ça m'énerve prodigieusement.

\- Non. Mildenhall.

\- Hm. Je ne connais pas.

\- Normal… c'est une très petite ville.

\- Oh… ce qui explique que tu sois perdu ici. Tu n'avais jamais pris le métro ?

\- Non, jamais. Je ne sortais pas souvent du Manoir.

\- Manoir ? Tu es un Lord ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Hm. Ça se voit, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comment ça ? je demande, piqué au vif.

\- Ne prends pas la mouche. Ça se voit à ton allure, à ta manière de te tenir, de parler…

Hm. Evidemment que je sais me tenir !

\- Bon, poursuivit Rose. Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Londres alors ?

\- Je…

Que lui dire ? Que je suis en vacances ? Que je suis en fuite ? Elle me regarde avec circonspection tandis que je cherche une explication plausible à lui donner. Je me décide pour quelque chose qui n'est finalement pas si loin de la réalité.

\- J'ai été, pour ainsi dire, chassé de chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Par tes parents ?

\- Non. Mes parents sont morts. D'autres… membres… de ma famille.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait de si horrible ?

\- Disons que j'ai fréquenté des personnes peu recommandables.

\- La drogue ?

\- Non… plutôt des choix de vie que les autres désapprouvaient.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es gay, c'est ça ?

Quoi ? Mais non enfin ! Avec quoi elle vient ? J'allais vigoureusement protester quand je me dis que je tiens peut-être là un bon motif.

\- Oui, je souffle d'un air penaud. Ils avaient honte de moi, je suppose.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est eux qui sont une honte ! Merde, on est au 21ème siècle ! Comment peut-on encore être aussi étroit d'esprit ! Bon sang, ça me rend malade !

Je l'écoute vitupérer en souriant. Après quelques minutes, elle se calme.

\- C'est nul, conclut-elle. Enfin soit. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je dois d'abord trouver un logement. Et c'est urgent. Je dois quitter l'hôtel demain.

\- Tu as un peu d'argent ?

\- 20.000 £.

\- Hm, c'est pas mal mais Londres est une ville hyper chère… si tu ne trouves pas un travail vite fait, dans quelques mois tu n'auras plus rien.

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte…

\- Tu as quoi comme diplôme ?

\- Heu… rien.

\- Comment ça rien ? Même pas l'enseignement primaire ?

\- Ben non… j'ai eu un précepteur.

\- Ok, soupire-t-elle. Ça va sérieusement limiter tes possibilités d'avoir un emploi bien rémunéré.

\- Mais je pourrais trouver quelque chose quand même ? je demande avec espoir.

\- Oui, sans aucun doute. Ici, le chômage est vraiment très bas, il y a toujours moyen de dégotter un emploi de serveur ou de vendeur quelque part. Mais ce n'est pas très bien payé… en tout cas pas suffisamment pour que tu puisses assumer le loyer pour un logement décent.

Je sens à nouveau l'abattement m'envahir. Je ferme les yeux très fort pour tenter de me calmer.

\- Il y a peut-être une solution, me dit alors Rose après un temps.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'habite un appartement du côté de Paddington. Ma colocataire est partie il y a un mois et ça m'arrangerait de trouver quelqu'un qui contribue au loyer. Si ça t'intéresse…

\- Evidemment que ça m'intéresse ! Mais… tu es sûre ? Tu ne me connais pas… après tout, je suis peut-être bien un dangereux criminel…

\- Wahou… oui, souffle-t-elle avec emphase. Et si tu te retrouves ici c'est parce que tu as mis en scène ta propre mort pour échapper à la justice ! Génial !

Elle éclate de rire et moi je suis littéralement décomposé.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Pardonne-moi Draco mais je ne pense pas que tu sois un criminel ! Et ma foi, tu peux bien être ce que tu veux tant que tu paies ta part de loyer !

Voyant que je reste interdit, elle précise, plus sérieusement :

\- Ecoute Draco, j'allais de toute façon mettre une annonce au supermarché du coin. Alors tant qu'à avoir un inconnu chez moi, autant que ce soit quelqu'un avec qui j'ai un point commun.

\- Un point commun ? Lequel ?

\- Tu aimes les hommes et moi aussi. On va s'entendre.

Je suis bouche bée. J'ai légèrement oublié ce « détail » de ma nouvelle vie.

\- A ce propos, ajoute-t-elle, si tu acceptes la colocation, sens-toi libre d'inviter qui tu veux. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, ok ?

\- Heu… ok. Merci.

C'est vraiment incroyable. Il y a deux heures à peine, je me voyais déjà à la rue et maintenant, j'ai un logement. Bon, je suis aussi devenu gay manifestement mais ça c'est un problème dont je me préoccuperai plus tard. Là, je savoure ce petit bonheur de voir ma vie avancer quelque peu. Je sais que le plus dur reste à faire, trouver un travail, mais j'ai repris espoir. Ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

C'est fou ce qu'une simple rencontre dans le métro peut tout bouleverser…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 avril 2000**

Rose m'attend à l'entrée de la station de métro pour m'emmener jusqu'à son appartement.

\- La première chose qu'on va faire, c'est t'acheter un abonnement de métro, me dit-elle. Tu en auras besoin de toute façon.

Tirant ma valise derrière moi, je l'accompagne au guichet et je rempli les documents nécessaires. En échange d'une bonne centaine de livres sterling, je reçois une carte magnétique. Rose me montre comment m'en servir en la passant simplement au-dessus de la borne de contrôle.

On s'arrête ensuite devant un panneau décrivant le plan du métro de Londres. Elle me montre où nous sommes et où nous devons aller.

\- Retiens bien ça Draco. Tu dois prendre la Bakerloo Line en direction de Watford Junction et descendre à Paddington, ok ? C'est la façon la plus simple d'arriver à l'appartement. Quand tu seras un peu plus habitué, je te montrerai les autres itinéraires.

\- Ok.

\- Voilà un plan du métro de poche. Bientôt, tu le connaîtras par cœur, crois-moi. Allez viens, on descend.

Elle se dirige vers un étrange escalier. Il bouge. Pas comme ceux de Poudlard qui allaient de droite à gauche ou de gauche à droite, non. Celui-ci bouge sur lui-même.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pris l'escalator ? me demande-t-elle avec effarement.

\- Bien sûr que si ! je réponds crânement.

\- Ah quand même.

Rose s'engage la première sur « l'escalator » et j'analyse chacun de ses gestes pour pouvoir les reproduire. Ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué. Et de fait, ça ne l'est pas. Même si ça me fait mal de dire ça, je dois bien admettre que les moldus sont plutôt inventifs pour parvenir à compenser leur absence de magie.

Arrivés en bas, Rose me laisse le temps de me repérer et de me familiariser avec les panneaux indicateurs. Je pense avoir bien compris le système et je choisis d'emblée la bonne direction.

Nous arrivons sur le quai. Quelques personnes attendent déjà. L'endroit est plutôt étrange et pour tout dire, assez oppressant. On est dans une sorte de boyau. Les murs sont courbes et très bas, recouverts de petits carrelages jaunes crème. L'air est sec, chaud et imprégné d'une odeur de métal chauffé, de désinfectant, de sueur et d'eau croupie. Un fort courant d'air balaye le quai en permanence.

Soudain, une voix bizarre, venue de nulle part, me fait sursauter.

 _« Train approaching. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform. This is a Bakerloo Line train to Watford Junction. Mind the gap please ! »_

Je n'ai pas la possibilité de questionner Rose sur cette étrange mise en garde qu'une machine infernale surgit du boyau dans un bruit épouvantable. Au frottement des roues sur les rails succède un crissement désagréable quand la machine s'arrête enfin.

Rose me secoue doucement par le bras et je prends seulement conscience que je suis plaqué contre le mur carrelé.

\- Draco, viens… on doit monter. Ça va aller ? Tu n'es pas claustrophobe au moins ?

\- Non, non… pas que je sache. Ça va aller…

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un train. Ça ne doit pas être très différent du Poudlard Express, hormis qu'il roule en sous-sol.

Nous sommes à peine montés dans le wagon qu'un chuintement sonore retentit et que les portes se referment derrière moi. Le train se met en marche et prend rapidement de la vitesse. Vraiment très rapidement. Je m'accroche comme je peux à la main-courante, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être brinquebalé de tous les côtés.

 _« The next station is Oxford Circus. Change here for the Victoria Line and the Central Line »._

Le freinage est féroce. Forcément, c'est à ce moment que je choisi de lâcher la main-courante et je suis projeté face contre la petite paroi en plexiglas qui sépare la plateforme des allées de sièges.

\- Je déteste ce moyen de transport ! je grogne en me redressant.

\- Tu vas apprendre à l'aimer, me répond Rose placidement.

Le voyage n'est pas très long. Je veille à retenir le nombre et le nom des arrêts qui me séparent de ma destination. Regent's Park, Baker Street, Marylebone, Edgware Road et enfin Paddington.

Nous descendons et Rose me laisse le soin de trouver la sortie, ce que j'arrive à faire sans trop de difficultés. Je suis assez fier de moi.

A l'extérieur, je note soigneusement le trajet vers l'appartement : le nom des rues ainsi que d'éventuels points de repère. Nous arrivons devant un petit immeuble en briques rouges, assez cossu. Rose m'indique qu'il n'y a pas d'ascenseur mais que, fort heureusement, nous sommes au premier.

L'appartement n'est pas très grand mais suffisamment spacieux pour que nous ne nous marchions pas sur les pieds. Je constate avec soulagement qu'il y fait impeccable car maniaque comme je suis, je n'aurais pas supporté de partager l'espace avec une personne bordélique.

Rose me montre ma chambre, une jolie pièce lumineuse et bien décorée ainsi que l'unique salle de bain que nous devrons partager. Mentalement, j'évalue si j'aurai la place pour installer mes produits. Ma colocataire a surpris mon regard car elle me dit en riant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a deux armoires. Celle de droite, c'est la mienne. L'autre est entièrement vide, tu peux y mettre ce que tu veux. Et si tu n'as pas assez de place, on trouvera une solution.

Je suis un peu vexé qu'elle ait vu si clair dans mon jeu, du coup, je proteste pour la forme.

\- Hm… ça va… je n'ai pas tant de choses que ça…

\- Draco, soupire-t-elle en croisant les bras et en me regardant de haut en bas. Tu dois avoir au moins deux sortes de shampoing, l'un à usage régulier, l'autre spécial cheveux blonds. Vu leur brillance et leur aspect, tu dois aussi utiliser un après-shampoing. Comme tu ne peux pas prendre le temps tous les jours de faire un soin, tu as sûrement un produit sans rinçage. Vu que ta peau est pâle, elle doit être sensible et comme elle est sans défaut, j'en déduis que tu as des produits pour ça aussi. Je continue ?

\- Heu… non. C'est bon.

Elle rigole devant mon air ahuri.

\- Oui je sais… mes amis me disent tous que j'ai un petit côté Sherlock Holmes.

Heu… c'est qui lui ?

\- Ici, c'est la cuisine, dit-elle en entrant dans une pièce pas très grande mais très meublée. Tu sais cuisiner ?

\- Hm. Non. Les elfes de maison s'en chargeaient pour moi.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les… gens de maison. Les serviteurs, je corrige rapidement.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Bon, ici il n'y a ni gens de maison ni serviteur, dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec. Dans ta chambre, tu fais comme tu veux mais dans les parties communes, on se répartit les tâches. Ça veut dire nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle, rincer les lavabos et la douche après usage, faire les poussières dans le salon. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire tout ça mais si tu veux qu'on cohabite paisiblement, tu devras y mettre du tien.

Je la fixe un moment, un peu interloqué pour son ton vindicatif.

\- C'est moi ou tu n'apprécies pas ma…condition ?

\- C'est pas contre toi, Draco, soupire-t-elle. C'est juste que tu as apparemment vécu dans un milieu hyper protégé et j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de la réalité. De ce côté-ci de la barrière, on ne te fera pas de cadeau. Que tu sois un Lord n'y changera rien au contraire. On t'en fera baver encore plus…

\- Ça je le sais, crois-moi, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je suis en effet terriblement conscient que je ne suis pas en terrain conquis ici, que ce sera à moi de m'adapter.

\- Je t'aiderai, me dit Rose qui s'est aperçue de mon malaise. Je t'apprendrai à tenir un plumeau et à récurer les toilettes. Je veux même bien t'apprendre à cuisiner.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je t'empoisonne ?

\- Mais non voyons ! Et de toute façon, je ne mange pas souvent le soir parce que je rentre trop tard du travail… alors tu ne devras pas trop souvent cuisiner pour moi.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais demandé à Rose ce qu'elle faisait comme métier.

\- Je travaille à la City, dans un cabinet d'audit, répond-t-elle à ma question. Des horaires de fou mais c'est bien payé et ça m'a permis de venir vivre ici. Alors je ne me plains pas.

\- Et là ? Tu es en congé ?

\- En effet.

\- Et tu passes ton temps libre à t'occuper de mes problèmes ?

\- Ben oui, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est bon pour mon karma.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est son _karma_ mais en tout cas, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à oublier même si une part de moi le voudrait pourtant. En fait, c'est pire que ça. J'ai envie de le revoir. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a dit… ce qu'il a dit en s'adressant à ma tombe. Mais bon… je me fais une raison. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver…

\- Draco, ça va ?

\- Heu… oui, désolé. J'étais… je… merci. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de faire tout ça pour moi alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas.

\- Pas de quoi. C'est avec plaisir. Bon, allez, on a du pain sur la planche.

Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'appesantir sur les remerciements alors je n'insiste pas. Je passe le reste de la matinée à ranger mes affaires et à m'installer dans mon nouveau chez-moi tandis que Rose épluche les offres d'emploi. Après deux heures, elle vient vers moi et me dit :

\- Tu t'intéresses à la mode ?

\- Oui. Je pense que j'ai plutôt bon goût.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semble… J'ai ici la liste de trois boutiques pour hommes sur Regent Street et Jermyn Street qui cherche un vendeur.

\- Hm. La mode, pourquoi pas.

\- Sinon Fortnum & Mason cherche quelqu'un également.

\- C'est aussi un magasin de vêtements ?

\- Non, une épicerie fine. La plus sélect de Londres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Rose me fait un grand sourire en attrapant son sac et sa veste.

En fin d'après-midi, je rentrais avec deux contrats d'emploi. Deux jours et demi chez Fortnum & Mason et trois jours chez M. Smith, un tailleur de Jermyn Street.

Ma nouvelle vie allait enfin commencer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 octobre 2001**

\- Voilà. Pour résumer, sans Rose, je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, je me serais déjà jeté dans la Tamise.

\- Et pour la remercier, tu lui mens.

\- Quoi ? Evidemment que je lui mens ! Tu imagines quoi ? Que j'allais lui dire que je suis un sorcier ?

\- Non, pas ça. Tu n'es pas gay Malefoy.

\- Ooh ça… qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle le sache ou pas ?

\- Rien. C'est juste une question de principe, d'honnêteté.

Draco se crispa et son regard se fit plus dur.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Potter. Toujours à devoir faire la morale à tout le monde… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre au fond ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Un silence tendu venait de s'installer entre les deux hommes qu'Harry préféra briser immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te juger.

\- Mais tu l'as fait, répondit sèchement Draco. Et c'est plutôt mal venu de la part d'un type qui est resté des plombes avec sa copine par dépit.

Harry encaissa le coup sans broncher.

\- Et elle ne se rend compte de rien ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Qui ?

\- Ta colocataire. Quand tu ramènes des filles, elle ne se rend compte de rien ?

\- Non parce que je ne ramène jamais personne. Je vais toujours chez la fille. Ça évite le problème des pots de colle qui restent jusqu'au matin. Là, c'est moi qui part quand j'en ai envie. Et en général, je ne m'éternise pas.

\- T'es un vrai salaud, souffla Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas un salaud. Elles savent toutes à quoi s'attendre. Une nuit, pas de matin. C'est la règle. Celle à qui ça ne plaît pas, elle peut aller voir ailleurs.

\- Et toi ça te convient ?

\- Parfaitement ! Mais merde à la fin, c'est quoi ton problème Potter ?

Harry était inexplicablement énervé par les propos de Malefoy et le ton commença à monter.

\- Personne ne peut se contenter d'une succession de coups d'un soir comme ça !

\- Il se trouve que moi oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est aussi vide que le cerveau de Londubat que la mienne doit l'être également !

\- Transformer ton lit en quai de gare ne peut pas te rendre heureux Malefoy !

\- JE N'AI PAS DIT QUE J'ETAIS HEUREUX, J'AI DIT QUE CA ME CONVENAIT !

Draco s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il venait implicitement de donner raison à Harry. Il soupira lourdement.

\- T'en as pas marre Potter ?

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être le garant de la bonne morale de l'humanité ?

\- Je ne suis le garant de rien du tout… mais je note que tu n'as pas vraiment démenti, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire perfide.

\- Toi non plus. Je ne t'ai pas entendu protester quand je t'ai dit que ta vie sexuelle était vide.

\- Sache que je sors avec quelqu'un, répliqua Harry.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais je n'appelle pas ça un démenti. Tu prends ton pied oui ou non ?

\- Heu… je…

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Vous en êtes encore à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux… Vous vous êtes embrassés au moins ou même ça, c'est trop torride ? se moqua clairement Draco.

Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs.

\- Ta gueule Malefoy, siffla-t-il. Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu me fais vraiment pitié. Je suis amoureux. Un sentiment que tu ne connaîtras évidemment jamais car pour ça, il faut avoir un cœur. Et tu n'en as pas. En fait, tu n'as aucun sentiment ! C'est à se demander si tu as vraiment ressenti du chagrin à la mort de ta mère !

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir ravaler ses paroles. Draco était maintenant debout et le toisait d'un air froid mais pas suffisamment pour cacher l'immense souffrance dans ses yeux. Il attrapa Harry par le col de sa veste et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer dans un lieu public, siffla-t-il, et c'est pour ça que je vais me retenir de te mettre mon poing sur la gueule Potter. Mais tu ne t'approches plus de moi.

Il lâcha Harry brusquement, avant de tourner les talons et de partir à grandes enjambées.

\- Non, Malefoy ! Attends ! Je ne voulais pas…

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Draco avait déjà remonté l'allée. Harry le vit sortir du parc et se fondre dans la foule.

Il se rassit lourdement sur le banc, le cœur dans un étau. Il avait tout gâché.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Mister Lonely

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Merci à tous qui suivez cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Lonely, I'm Mister Lonely_

 _(Solitaire, je suis Monsieur Solitaire)_

 _I have nobody for my own_

 _(Je n'ai personne à moi seul)_

 _I am so lonely, I'm Mister Lonely_

 _(Je suis si seul, je suis Monsieur Solitaire)_

 _Wish I had somenone to call on the phone_

 _(J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à appeler au telephone)_

 _Now I'm a soldier, a lonely soldier_

 _(Maintenant, je suis un soldat, un soldat solitaire)_

 _Away from home through no wish of my own_

 _(Loin de chez moi, je n'ai plus d'espoir)_

 _That's why I'm lonely, I'm Mister Lonely_

 _(C'est pourquoi je suis solitaire, je suis Monsieur Solitaire)_

 _I wish that I could go back home_

 _(Je souhaiterais pouvoir rentrer chez moi)_

 _(Bobby Vinton – Mr. Lonely)_

 **18 novembre 2001**

\- Draco, pardonne-moi…

Malefoy le regardait, les yeux vides et le visage impassible.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas entendre. Il se détourna et commença à remonter l'allée du parc. Harry se mit à courir pour le rattraper mais il n'y parvenait pas. Essoufflé, les muscles endoloris, il fit un dernier effort. Il était si près… Il tendit le bras, il allait pouvoir le toucher, l'attraper par l'arrière de son manteau et le forcer à se retourner. Mais alors que ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le tissu, ils passèrent au travers, n'emprisonnant que le vide.

\- DRACO ! NOOOON !

Draco se retourna, lentement, son regard froid posé sur Harry.

\- Je suis mort Harry.

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Nooon…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix ?

\- Parce que… parce que c'est impossible…

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Je… ne peux pas l'exprimer… je n'y arrive pas !

\- Alors je ne reviendrai jamais Harry.

\- Si ! Il le faut ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… parce qu'il le faut !

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Abattu, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe. Il pleurait mais sa peine ne semblait pas émouvoir Draco le moins du monde.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît… reviens…

\- Tu as tué mon âme Harry. Par tes mots, tu as nié la part d'humanité en moi et tu m'as tué.

\- Pardon Draco… pardon ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Trouve la réponse.

Malefoy disparu dans un courant d'air et Harry se réveilla, le cœur battant et le corps couvert de sueur.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve et chaque fois, il se terminait de la même manière : Draco disparaissait en lui disant « trouve la réponse ».

Harry soupira en se redressant dans le lit. Il passa une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était 4 heures 45. Même s'il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il se rallongea. La faible lumière des réverbères publics filtrait dans la chambre au travers des tentures, pourtant épaisses, éclairant la silhouette de l'homme étendu à côté de lui. Harry le fixa un moment, se demandant s'il devait lui parler de ses rêves. Ethan l'écouterait avec attention et fidèle à lui-même, il essayerait certainement d'y trouver une explication rationnelle. Il était de bon conseil et très patient. Trop peut-être au goût de Harry.

Leur relation avait pris un tournant décisif il y a un mois jour pour jour. Harry était rentré de Green Park dans un état second, encore bouleversé par sa dispute avec Draco. Il avait sonné à l'appartement d'Ethan qui, inconscient du trouble qui habitait son petit-ami, l'avait accueilli tout sourire.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Hé Harry ! Je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain !_

 _\- Je te dérange ?_

 _\- Absolument pas. Je suis content que tu sois venu. Ça été avec ta famille ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler._

 _\- Oh. Comme tu veux. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Un verre de vin ?_

 _\- Tu n'as rien de plus fort ?_

 _\- Heu… si. Du whisky et de la vodka._

 _\- Du whisky._

 _\- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais très bien, dit-il sèchement en prenant le verre et en le vidant d'un trait._

 _L'alcool lui brûla les entrailles mais Harry apprécia ensuite la chaleur qui se répandit dans son organisme. Il posa le verre sur la table et fit face à Ethan. Sans préavis, il l'embrassa avec force._

 _\- Harry, commença Ethan l'écartant légèrement de lui._

 _\- Ethan… Fais-moi oublier… S'il te plaît…_

 _\- Harry, tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… tu as l'air…_

 _\- J'ai l'air d'un mec qui a besoin d'être baisé vite et fort, souffla Harry en espérant que ses paroles crues fassent réagir le blond._

 _Ethan déglutit et un éclair de désir passa dans ses yeux, rapidement. Mais tout aussi rapidement, il se ressaisit._

 _\- Non, Harry… pas comme ça. Tu risques de le regretter. Je ne te ferai pas l'amour sur un coup de tête._

Harry soupira derechef au souvenir des vingt minutes de discussion qui avaient suivi, aux termes desquelles il était parvenu à le convaincre que, malgré ses mots déplacés, ce n'était pas un coup de tête mais une véritable envie. Alors, lentement et avec d'infinies précautions, Ethan avait possédé Harry. A plusieurs reprises, Harry l'avait encouragé à… s'activer davantage mais l'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre, convaincu que s'agissant d'une première fois, il devait faire preuve d'une extrême prudence et d'une extrême douceur.

Ça avait été long. Très long. Le plaisir qu'Harry avait ressenti avait été en dents de scie, chaque fois perturbé par les incessantes questions d'Ethan : « ça va, tu n'as pas mal ? », « dis-moi si je te fais mal » ou « tu es sûr ? ». Bordel oui, il était sûr ! Et il n'était pas en sucre ! Finalement, la jouissance avait été brève et peu satisfaisante. Et Harry avait été un peu déçu.

Quand il avait pris conscience des envies nouvelles qu'Ethan éveillait en lui, il s'était un peu documenté, histoire de ne pas être complètement niais le moment venu. Au delà des considérations pratiques, il avait surtout retenu que, par rapport aux relations hétérosexuelles, et une fois passés les premiers moments douloureux, le sexe entre hommes était décrit comme beaucoup plus intense. Harry s'était donc attendu à quelque chose de plus… spectaculaire.

Ce manque de résultat, il l'avait mis sur le compte de la première fois. C'est donc avec impatience qu'il avait remis le couvert quelques heures plus tard. Malheureusement, la conclusion fut la même.

Le surlendemain, avec tout le tact dont il était capable, Harry demanda à Ethan d'inverser les rôles. Il espérait qu'étant maître des opérations, il parviendrait à ressentir les choses différemment. Mais une fois encore, le résultat ne fut pas la hauteur de ses espérances. Ethan ne semblait guère apprécier la vigueur de Harry et celui-ci fut contraint de mettre sa passion en sourdine.

En regardant Ethan endormi, si paisible dans le sommeil, Harry se demanda si c'était la seule forme d'amour qu'il connaîtrait jamais. Quelque chose de tiède, de tranquille et d'apaisant. Exactement comme avec Ginny. Il était si loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé… où étaient donc la passion, les excès, l'exacerbation des sentiments ?

Harry était perdu et frustré. Il devait admettre qu'Ethan était un homme formidable. Doux, attentionné, patient, aimant. N'importe qui lui dirait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Et pourtant, il en voulait plus. Plus de quoi, il ne le savait pas au juste. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement qu'Ethan cesse d'être aussi conciliant, aussi gentil.

Mû par une impulsion, Harry secoua légèrement l'épaule de son amant.

\- Ethan… Ethan, réveille-toi.

\- Harry ? dit Ethan, la voix et les yeux ensommeillés. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je t'ai menti.

\- Quoi ?

Ethan s'était maintenant redressé et regardant Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Je t'ai menti.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Le mois dernier, quand je t'ai dit que j'allais voir ma famille, c'était un mensonge. Je suis resté à Londres.

\- Ah.

Harry attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas. Agacé, il poursuivit.

\- Tu sais ce garçon de mon école dont je t'ai parlé… celui que je croyais mort mais que je pensais avoir vu dans le métro…

\- Oui, tu m'en as parlé. Je m'en souviens.

\- Et bien, il est vivant. Ce jour-là, je l'ai suivi pour avoir la certitude que c'était bien lui et c'était le cas. Nous avons parlé pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Hm. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'il ne soit pas mort, que vous vous soyez retrouvés.

Harry fixa son amant, abasourdi et à moitié en colère.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ?

\- Heu… non. Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Je viens de te dire que je t'ai menti ! Une des rares journées que nous aurions pu passer ensemble, je l'ai passée avec un autre ! Moi, ça me rendrait malade !

\- Harry, dit patiemment Ethan, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit garçon coléreux, j'aurais évidemment aimé que tu m'en parles mais je ne t'en veux pas pour autant. On était ensemble depuis deux jours à peine… Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Ethan, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, répondit Ethan calmement. Suffisamment pour accepter que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Tu as ta vie. Tu es libre Harry.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Ce qu'Ethan venait de lui dire était beau et rempli d'abnégation. L'Amour avec un grand A... Mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Car lui, il voulait appartenir à quelqu'un.

Avant les Weasley, il n'avait jamais eu de famille. Et eux, il les avait quitté pour venir vivre dans le monde moldu. Il était seul, complètement seul. Alors oui, il avait désespérément besoin d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Il voulait de la jalousie, de la possessivité. Il regarda Ethan en se demandant comment il arriverait à le lui dire. Dans le regard de son amant, il vit de l'amour, de la tendresse mais surtout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu y voir : la commisération.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Ethan. Ça t'a soulagé d'en parler ?

\- Oui, mentit Harry.

\- Bien, alors recouche-toi. C'est dimanche aujourd'hui.

Harry obéit et se réinstalla dans les draps. Ethan le prit contre lui et après un rapide baiser dans le cou, il se rendormit aussi vite. Harry lui, resta éveillé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

 _Tu es libre Harry… Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix ? … Trouve la réponse… Tu ne m'appartiens pas… Ne me laisse pas Draco… Pourquoi ?... Ethan, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? … Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix ?… Trouve la réponse… Parce que… Parce que…_

Parce que j'en ai besoin.

J'ai besoin de toi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

4 heures 45 constata-t-il avec soulagement avant de pester sur lui-même de s'être endormi. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. D'habitude, sitôt le devoir accompli, il rentrait terminer la nuit chez lui, dans son lit. Il faut dire que celle-ci l'avait particulièrement épuisé, se justifia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la fille endormie à côté de lui. Elle s'était révélée insatiable et imaginative, un vrai bonheur ! Bien sûr, lui aussi avait été exceptionnel.

Avec un sourire en coin et un soupir faussement contrit, il se dit que cette pauvre fille était dorénavant perdue pour la cause. Après lui, comment pourrait-elle se satisfaire des _homines sapientes_ de base dont était constitué le reste de l'humanité ?

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne d'une nuit pour la réveiller. Même si ça lui valait parfois des scènes détestables, il n'était pas goujat au point de partir comme un voleur.

\- Tu t'en vas ? murmura la fille d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Ouais…

\- On se reverra ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- Hm… tu sais où j'habite, dit-elle en se retournant plus confortablement sous la couette. C'est quand tu veux… t'es vraiment un coup d'enfer.

\- Je sais, sourit Draco. T'étais pas mal non plus.

\- Merci…

Ça c'est le pied, se dit Draco. Pas de prise de tête, pas d'engueulade, juste deux adultes qui ont pris du bon temps et qui se séparent avec le sourire. Du coup, il n'était pas exclu qu'il revienne.

Le temps qu'il se rhabille, la fille s'était rendormie. Il quitta l'appartement sans bruit.

Arrivé sur le trottoir, il noua promptement son écharpe autour de son cou pour se protéger du vent glacé de ce mois de novembre. Heureusement, son appartement n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues encore silencieuses, son regard se perdit sur les façades des immeubles qu'il longeait. Son attention fut attirée par une lumière tamisée derrière d'épaisses tentures. Il imagina un couple, pas encore bien réveillé. Ils se chamaillent gentiment pour savoir qui prendra la salle de bain le premier. C'est monsieur qui a eut de gain de cause car il prendra moins de temps. En contrepartie, il promet à madame de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Draco soupira. Depuis quand se plaisait-il à imaginer les vies plan-plan des gens autour de lui ? Et surtout depuis quand ces vies lui faisaient-elles envie ? D'un geste rageur, il donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle, provoquant un bruit sourd. Pour la centième fois, il maudit Potter pour l'avoir mis face à la réalité : il n'était pas heureux. Il avait un travail, un appart, une amie chère et quelques copains mais au-delà de ça, il était seul. Désespérément seul. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Les filles avec lesquelles il couchait n'étaient que des exutoires, une manière de combler un besoin physique. Mais le vide dans son cœur lui, ne l'était jamais et s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

\- Crève Potter ! cracha-t-il alors qu'il arrivait devant son appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **20 novembre 2001**

\- Ethan ? Je voudrais prendre congé cet après-midi.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre congé. Si tu veux t'absenter, tu t'absentes. Je suis là de toute façon pour tenir la boutique.

\- C'est parce que je couche avec toi que j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ? répliqua Harry, volontairement provoquant.

\- Je ne vois pas ça comme ça…

\- Alors retire-moi un après-midi de congé.

\- Comme tu veux.

 _Avec toi, c'est toujours comme je veux_ , songea Harry, morose, en se remettant au travail.

A treize heures, il quitta la librairie et descendit à pied jusqu'à Piccadilly. Dimanche, il avait pris la décision de retourner voir Draco. Peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait. Il se souvenait qu'en plus de son travail chez Fortnum & Mason, Malefoy avait dit avoir obtenu un job trois jours par semaine chez un tailleur de Jermyn Street. Mr Smith. Avec un peu de chance, il y était toujours.

A mi-hauteur de la rue, Harry s'arrêta devant une jolie boutique, pas très grande mais très classe à en juger par ce qu'il voyait depuis le trottoir. A gauche, un présentoir en bois faisait toute la surface du mur. Il était couvert de chemises soigneusement pliées et triées par couleurs. En face, des portants soutenaient des dizaines de vestes, de pantalons et de costumes taillés dans des étoffes de qualité.

Très nerveux, il poussa la porte, faisant retentir une petite clochette à l'ancienne, suspendue par-dessus. Dans la boutique, flottait une odeur de laine et de cuir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit homme aux cheveux gris et au visage jovial sortit de la réserve.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je… Bonjour. Je voudrais voir Monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plaît.

\- Un instant, je vous prie.

Ouf, se dit Harry. Draco travaillait manifestement toujours ici. Ce dernier apparu une minute plus tard.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je… Potter ? siffla-t-il en reconnaissant Harry. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Malefoy, je t'en prie, écoute-moi…

\- Non. Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi.

\- Malefoy, il faut absolument qu'on parle… je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Potter, je ne me répéterai pas…

\- Draco ? Tout va bien ? demanda Monsieur Smith depuis la réserve.

\- Parfaitement Monsieur Smith, dit-il bien fort à destination de son patron. Potter, me faire perdre un boulot ne t'a pas suffi ? dit-il beaucoup plus bas. Tu veux encore que je perde celui-ci ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu finis mais je t'attendrai dans Green Park, toute l'après-midi, la soirée et la nuit s'il le faut. Mais je t'en prie, viens.

\- Pourquoi ?

 _Encore cette question._ Il fixa Draco dans les yeux, tentant de ne pas voir la colère qui leur donnait la couleur d'un ciel d'orage.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce que tu disparaisses, lâcha-t-il. Parce que je ne peux pas admettre l'idée que nous soyons tous les deux dans cette ville, loin de chez nous, et de nous ignorer l'un et l'autre. Parce que tu es tout ce qu'il me reste… d'avant… Parce que j'en ai besoin, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, comme Harry s'y attendait. En soupirant, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans se retourner, sans voir l'émotion qui étreignait le cœur de Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Monsieur Smith était un homme d'expérience. Anglais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il avait fait de la maxime _never explain, never complain_ , son mode de vie. C'est pourquoi, il s'était attaché si vite à ce beau jeune homme blond qui était venu lui demander un emploi il y a de cela un an et demi.

Il avait rapidement deviné que le garçon était issu d'une bonne famille. Il se tenait bien, parlait avec aisance dans un anglais parfait, teinté d'un léger accent traînant, très aristocratique. Un jeune Lord déchu qui cherche désespérément un emploi, avait-il pensé, mais dont l'éducation et l'orgueil cache le désarroi.

Malgré qu'il n'ait aucune qualification, Monsieur Smith l'avait engagé. Et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Draco Malefoy avait un sens inné du bon goût et conseillait les clients avec justesse. Ceux-ci étaient très satisfaits et nombre d'entre eux demandaient dorénavant à ce que Draco s'occupe d'eux. Comme il s'était rapidement intéressé à la confection, Monsieur Smith s'était également fait une joie de lui apprendre son métier. Et quand Draco avait perdu son emploi chez Fortnum & Mason, il n'avait pas hésité à l'engager à plein temps. Qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il trouvé celui qui reprendrait un jour la boutique lorsqu'il deviendrait trop vieux pour continuer.

Pour l'heure Monsieur Smith était inquiet. Il avait entendu la conversation que Draco avait eu avec cet autre jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas qui était ce garçon ni pourquoi Draco refusait de lui parler mais il avait le sentiment de devoir intervenir. A force de le côtoyer, il avait compris que Draco était comme lui : il ne laissait jamais transparaître ses sentiments. C'était résolument une bonne attitude pour tout gentleman qui se respecte mais qui, dans certaines situations, pouvait s'avérer destructrice. Et c'était le cas ici. Depuis un mois, Monsieur Smith avait remarqué que Draco était moins souriant, distrait, revêche même. Et il avait l'intuition que ce petit brun y était pour quelque chose.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui Monsieur Smith ?

\- Vous devriez aller lui parler…

\- A qui ?

\- A ce jeune homme qui vous a donné rendez-vous dans le parc.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis certain que vous y seriez allé après la fermeture. Ne dites pas le contraire.

\- Je… oui, après la fermeture.

\- Et bien allez-y maintenant.

\- Mais… et les clients ?

\- Mon cher Draco, j'ai tenu cette boutique sans vous pendant trente ans. Je pense que je pourrai encore le faire un après-midi.

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr Monsieur.

\- Allez ! Qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Oui Monsieur ! Merci !

Draco mit son manteau et son écharpe à la hâte en se retenant de courir pour sortir. C'était inconvenant.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Courez…

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remonta au pas de course Jermyn Street, bifurqua dans Arlington Street avant de débouler sur Piccadilly. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants, décidé à descendre calmement jusqu'à Green Park. Il n'était pas question d'arriver devant Potter essoufflé et transpirant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était encore mortifié de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ou plutôt de dire. Malefoy n'allait jamais venir. Et lui, comme un con, allait attraper la crève sur ce banc à force d'attendre un type qui ne viendrait jamais.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains, il soupira de sa propre bêtise.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, qu'on en finisse.

La voix froide lui fit redresser la tête si vite qu'il crut bien s'être fait un torticolis.

\- Malefoy, tu…

\- Tiens, bois ça avant de mourir de froid, dit ce dernier en tendant à Harry un gobelet en carton. Sucre au cappuccino.

\- Merci, dit Harry en souriant largement.

Si Draco avait voulu l'envoyer paître, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'acheter deux cafés.

\- Tu as pu te libérer à ce que je vois…

\- Ton cinéma n'a pas plu à mon patron et il m'a demandé de régler le problème directement.

\- Oh… tu n'auras pas d'ennuis quand même ?

Voyant la mine sincèrement catastrophée de Harry, Draco s'en voulut d'avoir menti.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. A vrai dire, il n'était pas furieux. Et c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je ne te fasse pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Attendre ? Tu comptais venir alors ?

\- Oui, Potter. Je comptais venir. Au milieu de la nuit. Pour voir si tu disais vrai.

\- Et tu m'aurais trouvé !

\- Mort de froid oui ! T'es vraiment idiot par moment.

Harry sourit dans son gobelet. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant qu'il ne finisse par dire :

\- Je suis désolé Malefoy. Sincèrement désolé. Ce que j'ai dit était méchant et… injuste. Je sais que tu aimais profondément ta mère et je sais aussi la souffrance que tu as dû ressentir à sa mort. Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'espère seulement que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour.

Draco ne dit rien. Il fixait quelque chose au loin, les lèvres serrées.

\- C'était méchant, en effet. Mais pas plus que ce que moi j'ai pu te dire autrefois. Alors, je te pardonne Potter. Comme toi tu m'as pardonné… car je suppose que c'est le cas, non ? Sinon, tu n'aurais pas veillé à me donner une sépulture lorsque tu as appris mon décès.

\- C'est vrai… Merci Malefoy. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de ma vie d'avant.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment plus personne ? Même pas tes inséparables ?

\- Non… je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris ma décision. Ils ne savent d'ailleurs pas où j'habite. Je ne leur ai jamais écrit depuis que je suis ici…

Nouveau silence.

\- Et ce que tu as dit sur ma tombe ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as dit « ce ne sera plus pareil sans toi » …

\- C'est vrai, confirma Harry tout bas... Je… Par Merlin, Malefoy, c'est vraiment embarrassant ce que tu me demandes…

\- Je le sais. Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit.

Harry soupira lourdement. Malefoy ne serait pas tout-à-fait Malefoy s'il ne savourait pas sa vengeance.

\- Quand j'ai appris que tu étais mort… je me suis senti très seul, admit finalement Harry. Alors qu'on n'avait jamais été proches, j'ai ressenti… un grand vide à l'intérieur. Un vide que rien ni personne n'est parvenu à combler. Voilà. Maintenant, moque-toi de moi. Je l'ai bien mérité.

\- Tu as tort, dit Draco sans rire aucunement.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Nous avons été proches, dans la haine certes, mais proches tout de même.

\- Mon meilleur ennemi, dit Harry pensivement.

\- Ton meilleur ennemi, en effet…

\- Maintenant que tout ça est derrière nous, tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir amis ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais on peut toujours essayer.

Ce faisant, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Draco lui tendit la main. Et cette fois, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde à la serrer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 novembre 2001**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la poignée de main. Harry et Draco s'étaient vus tous les jours, parlant de tout, un peu du monde magique mais de leur vie dans le monde moldu surtout. La veille, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

On était vendredi. Harry était dans la réserve où il encodait et inventoriait les nouveaux ouvrages qu'Ethan et lui avaient commandés. Dès lundi, ils se retrouveraient en vitrine.

Le tintement de la clochette de l'entrée annonça l'arrivée d'un client. Harry consulta sa montre : 12H15. Ce serait le dernier avant la fermeture pour la pause de midi.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu car j'amène le déjeuner ! dit le visiteur en brandissant un sac en papier bien garni.

\- Draco ! lança Harry, étonné de voir le blond. Monsieur Smith t'a laissé sortir ?

\- Il m'a donné congé pour le reste de la journée. Je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour enfin passer voir ta boutique.

\- Ce n'est pas ma boutique mais celle d'Ethan, corrigea Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et se mit à faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- C'est drôle, on se croirait chez Fleury et Bott…

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé la première fois, dit Harry. Et c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de travailler ici.

\- Bon alors ? On déjeune ?

\- Et comment ! Je meurs de faim, dit Harry alors qu'il fermait la porte du magasin et posait le petit panneau « closed » devant la vitre.

Il amena Draco dans l'arrière-boutique où il y avait une table et des chaises, un évier, un four à micro-ondes et un petit frigo.

\- Sandwich salade césar, potage au poulet, thé glacé et macédoine de fruits en dessert. Ça te convient ?

\- C'est parfait !

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, discutant joyeusement de la passion commune qu'il venait de se découvrir, le cricket. Ce sport ressemblait beaucoup au Quidditch et ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre les règles de ce jeu pourtant complexe.

Mais alors qu'Harry débarrassait la table, il remarqua que Draco semblait tracassé. Il se balançait sur sa chaise, se tenant en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière.

\- Ça va Draco ? T'as l'air ailleurs tout d'un coup.

\- J'ai parlé à Rose, dit-il après un temps.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Du fait que je lui ai menti sur mon orientation sexuelle.

\- Ah. Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?

\- Oui et non. Elle m'a fait la gueule toute la soirée mais ce matin, elle est arrivée avec un grand sourire et m'a dit qu'elle me pardonnait. Mais… qu'elle espérait seulement qu'un jour, je cesse de me mentir à moi-même.

Harry fixa Draco avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

\- C'est bien la question ! réagit vivement Draco. Je crois qu'elle pense que je ne m'assume pas…

\- Et c'est le cas ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, Harry se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

\- Draco… je ne vais pas te juger.

\- Quand j'avais 14 ans, j'ai eu un béguin pour un garçon. C'était trois fois rien et c'est très vite passé ! Et ça ne m'est plus jamais arrivé depuis lors. Et j'ai 21 ans ! Si j'avais un véritable attrait pour les hommes, il y a longtemps que je m'en serais aperçu tu ne crois pas ?

\- Bah… pas forcément…

Harry était à la croisée des chemins. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aborder la question avec Draco mais il semblait que c'était le bon moment. Il espérait simplement ne pas tout gâcher.

\- Moi… je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a quelques mois seulement, dit-il calmement, s'affairant devant l'évier, dos à son ami.

Un grand bruit le fit se retourner. Draco gisait sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, la chaise renversée encore en dessous de lui.

\- DRACO ! Par Merlin ! Tout va bien ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Ça va Potter… je suis entier. Mais bordel, préviens quand tu fais des annonces de ce genre ! dit-il en prenant la main qu'Harry lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

Il fixa Harry, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Alors tu es… je veux dire… tu aimes…

\- J'aime les hommes oui.

\- Mais et la belette fille ? Par Salazar ! C'était un garçon ! Je m'en doutais ! Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'après autant de fils, les Weasmoche aient subitement eu une fille…

\- Mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! réagit Harry moitié rigolant, moitié vexé. Ginny est une fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus fille, crois-moi !

\- Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est venu comme ça. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Ethan et là j'ai compris…

\- Ethan ? Ton patron, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Draco resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de quelque chose.

\- Hm… ça va changer les choses ? Je te dégoûte ? demanda timidement Harry, inquiet du mutisme de Draco.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Ah tant mieux… j'ai cru que…

\- Quoi ? Qu'en plus d'être un vil serpentard, sournois et calculateur, j'étais homophobe ? Je viens de te dire que j'avais eu un béguin pour un garçon ! Et par ailleurs, un des meilleurs amis à Poudlard était définitivement gay Harry !

\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Blaise ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Blaise est un aimant à filles ! Encore pire que moi. Non, Théo.

\- Hm, dommage. De ce que je me souviens de Blaise, il était plutôt pas mal…

\- Par pitié Potter !

\- Ben quoi... Grand, musclé, une magnifique peau chocolat au lait, pas con du tout…

\- Pfff… c'est d'un commun.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air déçu de Draco.

\- Je rigole ! Mon truc, c'est les grands blonds aux yeux bleus, dit-il alors.

Draco écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme grand, les cheveux blonds dorés et d'immenses yeux bleus limpides entra en souriant largement.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Harry amoureusement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Excellente. Ethan, je te présente Draco Malefoy, dit-il en se tournant vers son invité. Draco, voici Ethan. Mon petit-ami.

\- Enchanté Draco ! dit Ethan en lui tendant la main et en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Moi de même, répondit sommairement Draco en serrant la main de l'autre très brièvement.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit absolument pas, Draco se sentit affreusement oppressé.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser Harry.

\- Déjà ? dit Harry, déçu.

\- Oui déjà, répliqua Draco sèchement. Ethan, salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Harry et Ethan le raccompagnèrent à la porte. Juste avant de sortir, Draco se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Au fait Harry… Rose souhaite te rencontrer. Elle propose qu'on passe la soirée demain au _Termini,_ un bar à Soho. Tu es… enfin, Ethan et toi, êtes libres ?

\- Oui, nous viendrons avec plaisir. N'est-ce pas Ethan ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi Draco !

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire crispé pendant qu'il zieutait l'Apollon de haut en bas. Dents trop blanches, coiffé-décoiffé parfaitement maîtrisé, blond californien savamment entretenu, look de gauchiste intellectuel assumé. Draco comprit la raison de son malaise : il détestait ce type. Mieux, il le haïssait. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 novembre 2001**

\- Si Harry vient avec son libraire, j'ai bien le droit d'amener quelqu'un aussi !

\- Je croyais qu'il était étudiant en littérature ? objecta Rose.

\- On s'en fout ! s'énerva Draco. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient tous les deux que je suis… seul.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Rosie, par pitié, tu ne m'aides pas… Ce serait tellement plus simple si on disait que…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! coupa Rose. Je ne te servirai pas d'alibi Malefoy !

\- Bon, alors, je n'ai pas le choix. J'inviterai Vanda.

\- Vanda ? C'est quoi ça pour un prénom ? Elle est strip-teaseuse ?

\- Elle est mannequin pour de la lingerie.

Rose roula des yeux.

\- Hm… elle va briller par sa conversation celle-là, je le sens, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ne sois pas snob, Rosie.

\- Et c'est un Lord machin chose qui me dit ça… permets-moi de me marrer !

\- Promets-moi d'être gentille avec elle, s'il te plait.

\- Mais je suis _toujours_ gentille, voyons, s'offusqua Rose.

Draco haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

\- Remets ce sourcil à sa place ! Ou je le fixe avec un sparadrap !

\- Et ça se dit gentille… murmura Draco.

De justesse, il évita le coussin qui s'écrasa sur le mur, exactement où se trouvait sa tête une seconde plus tôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le _Termini_ était un bar fort fréquenté sur Old Compton Street, datant de l'époque où Soho était le quartier italien de Londres. On y venait dès sept heures du matin pour prendre, debout au comptoir, un _espresso_ ou un _ristretto_. Plus tard dans la journée, on y prenait un verre de _pinot grigio_ ou de _prosecco._ Le soir venu, l'endroit devenait un bar à cocktails réputé et très couru. L'endroit avait conservé le charme vieillot des années trente, avec son comptoir en bois et en marbre blanc, ses sièges et ses banquettes en cuir crème, souple et confortable, et son sol à damier noir et blanc.

Rose, Draco et Vanda étaient déjà installés à une table d'angle quand Harry et Ethan arrivèrent, sur le coup de 20 heures. Draco fit rapidement les présentations.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry ! Draco m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà, dit Rose, ignorant le regard noir de son colocataire.

\- J'espère que tu n'en as pas cru un mot !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis certaine que Draco exagère quand il dit que tu es le type le plus épatant qu'il connaît !

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur alors que Malefoy essayait de reprendre contenance. Il se tourna ensuite vers la brune plantureuse qui accompagnait Draco. La jeune fille était habillée très… succinctement d'une microscopique robe noire, ultra moulante. Elle avait de grands yeux marron, des cils gainés de mascara, qui lui donnaient un air un peu ahuri de personnage de manga. Elle salua Ethan et Harry de manière assez démonstrative et ce dernier se demanda vaguement ce que le si distingué Draco Malefoy faisait en compagnie d'un tel phénomène.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Rose précisa :

\- Vanda est mannequin pour de la lingerie. Après les costumes pour hommes, Draco espère peut-être se spécialiser dans la fabrication de soutien-gorge.

\- Rose ! siffla Draco, le regard meurtrier.

Harry était hilare. Il adorait cette fille. Et cette soirée promettait d'être mémorable.

Après avoir commandé les cocktails, la conversation s'engagea sur des sujets divers et notamment sur le cricket.

\- On devrait un jour aller voir un match, proposa Draco.

\- Bonne idée ! Qu'en penses-tu Ethan ? demanda Harry.

\- Bof…Tu sais, moi et le sport…

\- Oh là là ! commenta Vanda à son tour. Moi, je n'y comprends ab-so-lu-ment rien ! C'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi !

\- Ah bon ? déclara Rose, exagérément étonnée.

Draco s'interposa en changeant de sujet.

\- Et sinon, quelqu'un a vu un truc sympa au cinéma récemment ?

\- Moi j'aimerais bien aller voir _Hannibal_ , dit Harry.

\- Tu y vas quand ? demanda Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ethan n'aime pas trop le cinéma…

\- Ne me dis que tu es de ces littéraires extrémistes pour qui seule l'écriture est un art majeur, s'étonna Rose en direction de l'intéressé.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu fermé, admit Ethan en souriant. Mais je n'empêche pas Harry d'aller au cinéma s'il le souhaite…

\- Manquerait plus que ça, grogna Harry.

Personne n'avait entendu sa remarque, excepté Draco qui commençait à se poser des questions sur l'entente entre les deux hommes.

\- Je me demandais… dit alors Ethan en se tournant vers Draco. Ton prénom est assez peu courant. Ça vient d'où ?

\- La constellation du Dragon.

\- Waouh… c'est pas rien. L'une des plus anciennes constellations identifiées…

\- Ouais… mes parents voyaient grand.

\- Moi je trouve ça génial, dit Vanda. Recevoir le prénom d'une étoile… Tes parents étaient hippies ?

Draco s'étouffa avec son daïquiri et Harry crut bien mourir de rire.

\- Oh oui ! dit celui-ci en essayant de se récupérer. Ton père était un vrai de vrai, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Cheveux longs, tunique bariolée et colliers de fleurs.

\- Tu oublies les sandales, dit Draco qui malgré son regard noir, joua le jeu contre toute attente.

\- Ouais… ton père était vraiment très peace and love…

\- C'est rien de le dire…

Ils finirent par rire tous les deux, sous les regards un peu interloqués des trois autres.

\- Dis-moi Ethan, demanda alors Rose. Tant qu'on en est à parler noms et prénoms, j'ai cru comprendre que ton nom de famille est Stoughton, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet.

\- Stoughton, comme William Stoughton, le juge ?

\- Oui, sourit Ethan, manifestement ravi que Rose connaisse l'Histoire. C'est un aïeul.

\- De qui parle-t-on au juste ? questionna Harry un peu perdu.

Draco lui, s'était déjà tendu car contrairement à Harry, il ne dormait pas au cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Mon aïeul a présidé le tribunal qui devait connaître des procès des sorcières de Salem en 1692.

\- QUOI ? éructa Harry.

\- C'est fascinant, dit Rose, l'air de rien. On lui doit la mort de combien de personnes déjà ? Une bonne centaine non ?

Ethan se lança alors dans un historique plus que détaillé des procès de Salem et des condamnations qui en résultèrent, expliquant fièrement le rôle déterminant de son arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grand oncle.

\- Ces gens n'avaient rien fait de mal, souffla Harry.

\- On les a condamnés à cause de l'hystérie de puritains ignorants et bornés, cingla Draco.

\- Oh, ça c'est facile de le dire maintenant… il faut se replacer dans le contexte de l'époque, tempéra Ethan.

\- Je regrette, asséna Harry. Il est inadmissible de condamner quelqu'un parce qu'il est sorcier ! La Magie est la plus belle chose qui soit quand elle est bien utilisée !

Harry se tut brutalement en voyant Draco qui le regardait avec des yeux catastrophés. Rose, elle, souriait calmement.

\- Harry, mon cœur, dit Ethan patiemment. De quoi tu parles ? C'était juste une bande d'illuminés. Les sorciers n'existent pas. La magie n'existe pas…

\- Bien sûr que si !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Vanda qui venait de parler.

\- J'ai vu plusieurs spectacles de David Copperfield. C'est un magicien ! Il est incroyable ! Un jour, il a fait disparaître un avion tout entier ! C'était… waouh ! J'espère qu'il est parvenu à le faire réapparaître parce que, quand même… un avion, c'est pas donné…

Draco soupira de soulagement en bénissant Vanda. Elle avait le cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois et parlait à tort et à travers mais, là, son intervention fut la bienvenue.

\- En parlant d'avion, dit Rose pour couper court également, je pars à New-York la semaine prochaine, pour le travail. C'est la première fois que j'y retourne depuis les attentats… ça va me faire bizarre…

\- J'imagine, dit Harry.

S'en suivit une conversation animée sur ce que chacun faisait le jour des événements, sur la guerre qui s'enlisait en Afghanistan et la montée des extrémismes.

L'entente semblait être revenue entre Harry et Ethan si on en jugeait par le doux baiser qu'ils échangèrent avant qu'Harry ne se lève pour aller aux toilettes. Draco remarqua alors un type qui le suivait, un air gourmand sur le visage. Il jugea bon de prévenir Ethan.

\- Il y a un gars qui semble s'intéresser de près à Harry… il vient de le suivre aux toilettes.

\- Ah bon ?

Ethan n'en fit pas plus de cas, se tournant vers Rose pour poursuivre leur conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint, les joues rouges et la mine passablement contrariée.

\- Ça va Harry ? demanda Draco.

\- Un connard est venu me faire du rentre dedans dans les toilettes. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que non, c'est non.

\- Il t'a agressé ? s'enquit Rose, inquiète.

\- Non, il était lourd c'est tout.

Les visages se tournèrent vers Ethan qui se contenta d'entourer les épaules de son petit-ami en disant :

\- Ça arrive tout le temps. Il faut dire que Harry est plutôt bel homme. C'est normal que certains veulent tenter leur chance…

\- Normal ? rugit Draco. Ton copain vient de se faire draguer par un bourrin et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui arracher les yeux et les remplacer par ses couilles ?

\- La violence ne résout rien. Et puis j'ai confiance en Harry.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! insista Draco. T'as surtout peur de te faire aplatir.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.

\- C'est un comportement d'homme des cavernes.

\- C'est ce qu'on est censé faire quand on aime quelqu'un !

\- N'importe quoi ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le laisse libre. Et Harry n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il sait très bien se défendre tout seul.

\- Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que même si c'est un homme, Harry a peut-être envie d'être protégé ? Que pour une fois, on se batte pour lui et non l'inverse ?

Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Draco sut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

\- Comment ça pour une fois ? Et l'inverse de quoi ? demanda Ethan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Stop ! intervint alors Rose. On a bien compris que vous n'étiez pas sur la même longueur d'ondes mais cesser vos chamailleries, vous embarrassez Harry.

Et de fait, le concerné n'avait pas pipé mot de tout l'échange. Il fixait Draco, abasourdi, une intense chaleur se répandant à l'intérieur de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus avant cet étrange ressenti car il était onze heures et le _last call_ retentit. Ils décidèrent de commun accord de rentrer chez eux. Sur le chemin vers Piccadilly Circus, Draco regardait Ethan et Harry marcher main dans la main, se demandant pour la vingtième fois de la soirée ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Arrivés à la station de métro, et bien que son appartement soit à deux pas, Harry insista pour accompagner Draco sur le quai. Il prenait la ligne vers Hammersmith pour raccompagner Vanda chez elle. Rose, elle, était déjà partie de son côté car elle rentrait à Paddington.

Ils attendaient tous les quatre, silencieux, l'arrivée du train. Draco s'était assis sur un des petits bancs en métal, Vanda à côté de lui qui posait sa tête sur son épaule, un peu somnolente. Harry, lui, marchait le long du quai, ne parvenant pas à s'ôter de la tête les paroles de Draco.

 _Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Harry a peut-être envie d'être protégé ? Que pour une fois, on se batte pour lui et non l'inverse ?_

Comment Draco était-il parvenu à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui manquait depuis des années ? Ce qu'il avait cherché dans sa relation avec Ginny et maintenant avec Ethan, sans jamais le trouver ?

Il regarda Draco et Vanda toujours assis l'un contre l'autre sur le banc mais détourna très vite les yeux. Cette vision le mettait mal à aise. Et alors que son regard se perdait vers le bout du tunnel, là où les murs courbes disparaissaient dans l'obscurité, il sut pourquoi.

Parce qu'il voulait être assis sur ce banc. A la place de cette fille. La tête sur son épaule. Protégé. Aimé… Par lui.

Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Parce que Draco, tout tolérant qu'il était, n'avait d'intérêt que pour les femmes.

Comme pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et cette cruelle réalité, Harry s'approcha du bord du quai. Les mains dans les poches et le cœur lourd, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, le bout de ses chaussures dépassant dans le vide. Il était comme anesthésié.

Les choses se passèrent alors très vite. Il entendit d'abord un grondement qui allait en s'amplifiant puis il sentit deux bras qui lui entouraient la taille avant de le tirer en arrière. Il percuta un torse dur et chaud et les bras se refermèrent plus étroitement autour de lui tandis que le crissement du freinage du train retentissait.

Il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'Ethan mais la voix coléreuse qui souffla à son oreille le détrompa.

\- Putain, Potter ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

\- Je… je… non… j'étais distrait…

Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Au contraire, il voulait vivre pour pouvoir rester là, exactement à cet endroit, dans ces bras forts et rassurants, pour le reste de sa vie. Car, pour la première fois, le vide en lui était comblé.

Mais très vite, les bras s'écartèrent et il dut se retourner pour faire face à deux prunelles grises et mécontentes. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer davantage que Draco était monté dans le train, Vanda à sa suite.

 _« Please mind the gap »,_ prévint la voix préenregistrée.

Alors que les portes se fermaient, Draco lui fit un signe de la main. Harry ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la rame ait disparu dans les profondeurs du boyau souterrain.

\- On va chez toi ? demanda Ethan.

\- Oui, si tu veux, soupira Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Please mind the gap. Mais comment ? Comment pouvait-il prendre garde au vide qui se formait à nouveau en lui ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Un jour parfait

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos review sur le précédent chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Rouler les yeux fermés_

 _Et ne plus rien penser_

 _Du ciel en enfer_

 _On se laissera glisser_

 _Rouler vers les vallées_

 _C'et beau la liberté_

 _Puisqu'on ne peut rien en faire_

 _Allez, vas-y accélère_

 _C'est un jour parfait_

 _Ni bon ni mauvais_

 _Juste un jour parfait_

 _Rien pour nous arrêter_

 _C'est un jour parfait_

 _Ni bon ni mauvais_

 _Juste un jour parfait_

 _(Calogero – Un Jour Parfait)_

 **28 novembre 2001**

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours qu'Harry faisait tout pour oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti samedi dernier sur le quai du métro. Il ignorait les appels de Draco et ne répondait pas aux sms qu'il lui envoyait, espérant que s'il restait suffisamment longtemps sans le voir et sans lui parler, ce ridicule emportement sentimental lui passerait. Il avait un petit-ami après tout et il était très heureux avec lui. Assez heureux, disons. En tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas tout gâcher en se perdant dans une idylle sans lendemain.

 _Une idylle ? Et puis encore Potter ?_ se fustigea-t-il pour la centième fois. Jamais Draco ne le verrait autrement qu'un ami, et sachant d'où ils venaient tous les deux, son amitié tenait déjà du miracle. Alors pourquoi vouloir autre chose ?

 _Parce que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_.

\- … vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Pardon ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que disait la cliente. Il soupira lourdement. Celle-ci le regardait, manifestement courroucée.

\- Je vous ennuie, jeune homme ?

\- Pas du tout Madame ! J'étais distrait… que disiez-vous ?

\- Je disais qu'offrir _L'Amant de Lady Chatterley_ à une jeune fille de douze ans n'était peut-être pas approprié !

\- Ah… heu… non, en effet ! Je suis désolé…je n'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'une si jeune fille.

Embarrassé, Harry remit le livre en rayon et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose de plus adéquat. Mais son esprit était ailleurs et il avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer.

\- Je pense que le livre que Monsieur Potter voulait vous conseiller était _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ , dit alors une voix à l'accent légèrement traînant. L'autre livre devait être mal classé… N'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ?

\- Heu… oui… c'est tout à fait ça…

 _\- Charlie et la chocolaterie,_ vous dites ? J'en ai entendu parler mais je ne l'ai pas lu. C'est bien ? demanda la cliente.

\- Absolument, confirma Draco. C'est une histoire magnifique, pleine de rebondissements mais surtout qui véhicule des valeurs morales dont les enfants ont tellement besoin. Entre la télévision et les jeux vidéo, on se demande ce qu'ils apprennent encore…

\- Vous avec parfaitement raison, approuva la cliente avec vigueur. Je vais donc acheter ce livre. Merci jeune homme, dit-elle à l'adresse de Draco qui lui répondit par un sourire des plus angélique.

La cliente régla son achat, Harry lui fit un emballage cadeau et s'excusa une nouvelle fois de sa méprise. Une fois la brave dame partie, il ferma la boutique en soupirant. Il était 18 heures et cette journée avait été interminable.

\- Il semble bien que je t'ai sauvé la mise Potter…

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Merci Draco.

Comme si de rien n'était, Harry alla au comptoir et commença à clôturer sa caisse.

\- Vais-je au moins avoir droit à une explication ?

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda Harry innocemment.

\- A propos du fait que tu m'ignores depuis quatre jours.

Le ton de Draco était calme mais indiscutablement froid. Harry n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour se justifier ? _Désolé Draco, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi à une vitesse prodigieuse et ça me fait peur ?_

Le silence s'éternisant, Draco prit la parole.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il. Au moins, on aura essayé… mais j'aurais cru que tu aurais eu plus de courage que ça Harry.

\- QUOI ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Harry… il semble clair que tu veux mettre de la distance entre nous et que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire. Alors même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je l'accepte. Au revoir, Harry. A un de ces jours peut-être.

Comme il allait passer la porte, Harry réagit enfin et se précipita pour le retenir par le bras.

\- NON ! Tu te trompes ! En aucun cas, je ne veux mettre de distance entre nous _(par Merlin, si tu savais…)_. Je tiens trop à notre amitié… S'il te plaît, ne pars pas…

Draco se retourna lentement et fixa Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Que s'est-il passé pendant ces quatre jours ? Tu étais malade ? Tu avais des ennuis ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça. J'étais… j'étais dans un mauvais état d'esprit et je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Je suis désolé.

\- Hm, ok, dit Draco après un temps.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui poser de questions sur la raison de sa morosité.

\- Hum… tu… tu as des projets pour ce soir ? demanda timidement Harry.

\- Non, rien de spécial. Rose est à New-York pour le reste de la semaine et je suis en congé demain. Je comptais m'affaler au salon avec une pizza et un DVD.

\- Ça t'ennuie si je m'incruste ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais et… ton copain ?

\- Oh… il est à Edimbourg jusque vendredi. Il fait des recherches pour sa thèse.

\- Bon ! Et bien, allons-y alors ! dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry prit sa veste, éteignit les lumières et ferma avec soin les portes avant de descendre le volet métallique qui protégeait la vitrine. Ils allaient se mettre en route vers le métro quand Draco l'arrêta.

\- Harry, je ne vais pas insister avec ça mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux m'ennuyer quand tu veux. Avec ce qui te préoccupe, je veux dire.

\- Je m'en rappellerai, dit Harry en souriant. Merci Draco.

\- Pas de quoi. Ceci dit, n'abuse pas quand même. J'ai horreur des gens qui se plaignent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ferai attention, confirma Harry en riant.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la station de métro, évoquant leur semaine, les clients parfois pénibles et la perspective du week-end à venir. Arrivés sur le quai, ils parvinrent à s'engouffrer en dernière minute dans une rame bondée. Harry fit tout le trajet jusqu'à Paddington, collé contre Draco. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa tempe et son odeur. Et par Merlin, il sentait divinement bon, tellement bon qu'Harry sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de sentir cette odeur-là. Un mélange de savon, d'agrumes et de quelque chose qui devait être Draco lui-même.

Les quinze minutes de trajet furent bien trop courtes au goût de Harry qui sortit presqu'à contre cœur du train, suivi par Draco. Celui-ci d'ordinaire si pâle, avait les joues un peu rouges et les yeux brillants.

Harry n'osa pas lui demander si ça allait, de peur que sa proximité forcée l'ait mis mal à l'aise. Ils firent donc le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Draco en silence. Mais lorsque celui-ci déverrouilla sa porte et invita Harry à entrer, il semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

\- Mets-toi à l'aise Harry, lui dit-il en lui indiquant le salon. Pendant ce temps, je nous prépare à manger.

\- Je croyais que tu commandais des pizzas…

\- Ah pas si j'ai un invité ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour nous préparer quelque chose de bon !

\- Ça me gêne que tu cuisines exprès pour moi…

\- Il ne faut pas ! J'adore ça !

\- Draco Malefoy aux fourneaux… il faut absolument que je voie ça ! plaisanta Harry.

\- Pas de problème ! Viens t'installer dans la cuisine, si tu veux. J'arrive dans deux minutes, le temps de me changer.

Draco disparut dans ce qu'Harry supposa être sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. L'appartement était impeccable, sobrement décoré mais il s'en dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse.

\- Je te sers un verre de vin ? demanda Draco qui était revenu quelques minutes plus tard. Il était pieds nus, vêtu d'un jeans délavé et d'un pull en V qui laissait deviner combien il était bien fichu.

\- Volontiers, répondit Harry en se retenant de le fixer trop intensément.

Draco déboucha un _Lacrima Christi_ bien frais qu'il versa dans deux verres à pied.

 _\- Lacrima Christi bianco_ , un vin blanc sec des coteaux du Vésuve. Assez floral, avec des arômes de genièvre et d'abricot. Il ira très bien avec ce que je vais préparer. A quoi trinquons-nous ?

\- Aux retrouvailles inattendues, proposa Harry.

\- Aux retrouvailles inattendues, confirma Draco en choquant son verre contre celui-ci de Harry. Inattendues et agréables, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à damner un saint.

Il posa ensuite son verre et commença à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à sa recette, un risotto aux champignons. Après quelques minutes, il s'activait comme un vrai chef, sous le regard médusé de Harry.

\- Je suis sidéré de voir comment tu te débrouilles en cuisine, dit-il.

\- C'est devenu un vrai plaisir… ça me rappelle un peu le cours de potions…

\- Brrrr… je comprends pourquoi je suis un piètre cuisinier !

\- Il suffit d'avoir un bon professeur. Moi, c'est Rose qui m'a tout appris.

\- C'est une chouette fille. J'espère la revoir une prochaine fois.

\- Il y a des chances. Elle t'adore !

Harry se mit à rire, avant de demander l'air de rien :

\- Et Vanda ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Vanda ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'en sais rien.

\- Ah… je croyais qu'elle et toi…

\- Non, sûrement pas. Je te l'ai dit. Pas d'attaches, asséna Draco tout en coupant les champignons en morceaux.

Cette affirmation résonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Harry.

\- Vu que tu l'as amenée samedi, ça n'allait pas de soi…

\- Ouais… c'était pas malin de ma part. Mais comme tu venais avec ton… copain, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul. Et Rose refusait de jouer les alibis, comme elle dit… Enfin bref, c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Hm… j'avoue que j'avais du mal à t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'aussi… éthéré.

\- Ethéré ? rigola Draco. Carrément conne, tu veux dire ! Mais bon, j'admets que ce n'est pas sa conversation qui m'intéressait.

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur les gestes de Draco. Celui-ci avait mis les champignons à revenir dans une poêle tout en mouillant le riz avec du vin blanc et du bouillon de poulet.

\- Et toi avec Ethan ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Ça va bien…

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Harry soupira longuement. Il y avait quelque chose de malhonnête à se plaindre de son petit-ami devant celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis quatre jours.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, libre à toi, dit Draco d'une voix égale.

\- Non… tu peux le savoir… En fait, tu es même la seule personne à qui je peux en parler.

Draco commença à hacher du persil qu'il plaça ensuite dans la poêle avec les champignons.

\- Disons que je suis un peu… refroidi par ce que j'ai appris samedi sur son… ancêtre, commença Harry.

\- Hm, j'imagine. J'ai bien failli lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour le faire taire… Quand je repense à cet air… jubilatoire qu'il affichait en nous racontant tout ça !

Tout en disant cela, il mélangeait les champignons et le persil un peu plus vigoureusement que nécessaire.

\- A sa décharge, il ne sait pas ce que je suis et c'est un peu injuste de ma part de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a près de 300 ans et dont il n'est pas responsable.

\- Harry, il en était fier ! plastronna Draco en posant brutalement sa spatule sur le plan de travail.

Harry but une gorgée de vin en souriant tristement.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il doucement.

Draco soupira.

\- Je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça mais non, en effet, je ne l'aime pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il… il ne te mérite pas.

Le cœur de Harry lui faisait mal tellement il battait fort et c'est à peine s'il s'entendit poser la question.

\- Et à ton avis, qui me mérite ?

Draco, après avoir vérifié que le riz avait bien absorbé tout le bouillon, était en train d'incorporer délicatement le parmesan à la préparation. Il suspendit son geste, pris au dépourvu par la question de Harry.

Pourtant la réponse lui vint naturellement.

\- Quelqu'un qui t'aime suffisamment pour aller à un match de cricket avec toi même si ça ne le passionne pas. Ou aller au cinéma voir n'importe quel film juste pour être avec toi et parce que ça te fait plaisir. Quelqu'un qui t'aime suffisamment pour aller casser la gueule au connard qui se croit autorisé à aller te draguer aux toilettes !

Il avait dit cela avec véhémence en même temps qu'une image s'imposait à lui : il se voyait, dans les toilettes du bar, infliger un doloris à ce cafard qui avait osé poser les yeux sur _son_ Harry. La force de cette vision fut telle que Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur s'insinua en lui et il lâcha sa spatule qui rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Draco, ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry devant l'air catastrophé du blond.

\- Je… je… oui, ça va. Je me suis brûlé, c'est tout, dit rapidement Draco en ramassant son ustensile et en le passant sous l'eau.

\- Tu as besoin de soins ?

\- Non, c'est trois fois rien. Tu veux bien amener les verres et les couverts à table ? J'arrive avec les assiettes.

\- Bien sûr.

Sur la table de la salle à manger, Harry disposa machinalement les sets de table, les couverts et les serviettes, encore surpris par le ton coléreux de Draco. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage car celui-ci arrivait avec deux assiettes joliment garnies de risotto sur lequel étaient disposés les champignons au persil et quelques larges copeaux de parmesan.

Draco remplit leurs verres et s'assit.

Le risotto était crémeux à souhait et Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement de pur bonheur gustatif.

\- Par Merlin, Draco, je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

\- C'est pourtant tout simple…

\- Possible mais les saveurs sont incroyables… la douceur de risotto et la légère amertume des champignons, la fraîcheur du persil et la pointe de sel du parmesan… C'est prodigieux !

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, dit Draco dont les joues avaient légèrement rosi en même temps que son sourire s'élargissait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Ils mangèrent en silence mais c'était un silence confortable, apaisant. Le silence de deux personnes qui sont bien ensemble et qui n'ont pas besoin de mots pour le dire.

\- Au risque de me répéter, c'était délicieux, dit Harry quand il eut terminé son assiette.

\- Merci. Veux-tu encore un peu de vin ? demanda Draco.

\- Volontiers.

Alors qu'il versait le liquide doré dans les verres, Draco se décida à réaborder le sujet.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire… ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas à commenter ta relation avec Ethan.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai posé la question. Et j'ai apprécié ta franchise.

\- Tu es vraiment heureux avec lui ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry qui se voyait mal dire autre chose.

\- Alors, tant mieux. De toute façon, je suppose que je suis mal placé pour dire quoi que soit.

\- Non, objecta Harry. Je pense au contraire que tu es très bien placé… car tu me connais mieux que lui.

\- Mais je ne connais rien à l'amour.

Harry croisa ses bras devant lui, sur la table et se pencha un peu avant.

\- Ce que tu as dit tantôt laisse penser au contraire que tu sais très bien ce que c'est…

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il regrettait tout d'un coup d'avoir remis cette conversation sur le tapis. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'aller plus loin.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait…

\- Peut-être que tu l'as déjà été ou que tu l'es… sans le savoir.

\- Explique-moi. Dis-moi ce que c'est…

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, dit Harry un peu surpris par la question. Et puis, ça dépend de la personne aussi… Interroge mille personnes, tu auras mille réponses différentes.

\- C'est la tienne qui m'intéresse.

\- C'est quelque chose de complexe. Parce que tu passes par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables. La joie, l'euphorie même, mais aussi la peur, la tristesse, la colère parfois. Mais au bout du compte, c'est aussi très simple parce que tout se résume à la personne que tu aimes. Tu ne vois plus qu'elle, elle devient ta force d'attraction, ta gravité… Ton unique perspective, ton présent, ton futur. Tout change de base, ce qui était important devient dérisoire, ce qui était dérisoire devient fondamental. Et puis, en sa présence, tu te sens entier, complet…

\- C'est officiel, l'amour a été inventé par un poufsouffle, se moqua Draco.

\- Alors ? Tu es toujours persuadé de n'avoir jamais été amoureux ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu aimes Ethan ? demanda Draco sans répondre à la question.

 _Non, c'est comme ça que je t'aime toi mais je ne pourrai jamais te le dire._

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru. Disons qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un et être heureux quand même sans forcément ressentir tout ça…

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de vivre les choses à moitié, commenta Draco.

\- C'est pourtant ce que je fais depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- La guerre nous a tous changé, toi plus que les autres j'imagine…

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Draco détourna le regard, semblant réfléchir au choix des mots.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

Il se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, suivi des yeux par Harry qui ne savait pas quoi penser de cette réponse. Il soupira. Il n'y avait rien à penser.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Pas du tout !

Harry prit un torchon propre pendant que Draco remplissait l'évier d'eau chaude. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel à le voir enfiler des gants en caoutchouc rose vif et à commencer à frotter la vaisselle avec une éponge.

\- Quelque chose de drôle Potter ? demanda Draco en voyant qu'Harry tentait de réprimer un fou rire.

\- J'adore tes gants.

\- La ferme et essuie.

\- Sans blague… ça a quelque chose de très… érotique…

Draco laissa tomber dans l'évier la poêle qu'il était en train d'égoutter, éclaboussant tout l'avant de son pull et celui de Harry.

\- Merci Potter ! Je suis trempé maintenant !

\- Je le suis tout autant que toi !

\- Tu l'as mérité !

Incapables de se retenir plus longtemps, ils éclatèrent de rire. La vaisselle se termina tant bien que mal, avec plus d'eau savonneuse hors de l'évier que dedans.

Quand la dernière fourchette fut à sa place et que la serpillière fut passée sur le sol, Draco eut un sourire moqueur en direction de Harry.

\- Erotique tu disais ?

Il leva une main devant Harry, doigts écartés, et lentement, commença à retirer le gant en tirant sur chaque doigt avec une sensualité exagérée. Une fois sa main gauche délogée, il fit pareil avec la droite, jetant ensuite les gants négligemment sur le plan de travail.

Puis, en croisant les bras, il saisit les bords de son pull trempé et l'ôta d'un seul mouvement ample. A ce stade-là, Harry aurait été incapable de se souvenir de son propre nom si on le lui avait demandé.

Draco était comme il se l'était imaginé : tout simplement sublime. Des muscles finement dessinés, une peau de porcelaine, complètement imberbe excepté une étroite bande de duvet blond qui partait du nombril pour disparaître sous la ceinture de son jeans. La seule imperfection résultait de quelques fines lignes pâles qui barraient son torse à plusieurs endroits. Le vestige du _sectum sempra_.

\- Enlève ton pull.

\- Hein ? dit Harry très élégamment, en espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de baver.

\- Enlève ton pull, répéta Draco.

\- Heu… tu vas vite en besogne Malefoy… on devrait apprendre à se connaître un peu tu ne crois pas, plaisanta-t-il, histoire de reprendre contenance.

Draco levant les yeux au ciel en tendant la main, l'air de dire « alors ça vient ? ». Ce faisant, Harry ne put faire autrement que de fixer la Marque qui se découpait sur la peau blanche de son bras. Malgré les années et la mort de son créateur, elle ne pâlissait pas.

Draco remarqua le regard de Harry. Il voulut immédiatement replier son bras contre lui mais Harry l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le poignet.

\- Ne sois jamais embarrassé de ça en ma présence, dit-il d'un ton bas et lourd de sens. Tu m'entends ? Jamais.

Le regard de Harry était empreint d'une telle gravité que Draco se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

Harry lâcha le poignet de Draco et ôta son pull à son tour. Draco emporta les vêtements dans sa chambre et revint une minute plus tard, vêtu d'un t-shirt à manches longues. Il en donna un autre à Harry.

\- Tiens, met ça en attendant que ton pull sèche.

\- Merci, dit Harry en enfilant le vêtement tout en respirant le doux coton blanc.

Il s'enivra un instant de cette odeur. L'odeur de Draco.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous les deux au salon et Draco mit le lecteur DVD en marche.

\- Je comptais regarder _Le silence des agneaux_ mais si tu préfères autre chose, dis-le.

\- Non, c'est parfait ! Je l'ai déjà vu mais je n'ai aucun problème à le regarder à nouveau. Et puis, ça me remettra dans l'ambiance avant d'aller voir _Hannibal._

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai acheté… Du coup, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller voir ce film ensemble. Enfin, si tu veux…

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Harry en souriant, tout simplement heureux à cette perspective.

Draco s'installa à un coin du canapé, les genoux ramenés vers lui. Harry en fit autant de l'autre côté, après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

\- Ah zut, j'ai failli oublier, dit Draco en se relevant et en filant vers la cuisine.

Il revint une minute plus tard avec un grand saladier de pop corn sucré.

\- Comme au cinéma ! dit-il en se rasseyant plus près de Harry, le saladier en équilibre entre eux deux.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il éteignit les lumières.

Après une demi-heure de film, le saladier à moitié entamé était posé sur la table basse, aucun des deux n'ayant encore envie de manger.

\- T'as pas mal aux yeux dans le noir ? chuchota Draco. Je devrais peut-être rallumer la lumière ?

\- On a peur Malefoy ? susurra Harry.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Je peux te tenir la main si tu as peur…

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas peur !

\- Comme tu veux, dit Harry en riant.

Draco tint bon jusqu'à l'anthologique scène de l'évasion. Quand Hannibal Lecter commença à dévorer la bouche d'un des policiers, il se colla contre Harry, son dos contre son épaule. Et quand on retrouva l'autre policier pendu à la cage comme la proue d'un bateau, les tripes à l'air, Draco était presque sur ses genoux. Il avait passé le bras de Harry par-dessus son épaule et s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était à ce point hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de la position dans laquelle il était.

\- Les moldus font vraiment ça ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Manger d'autres moldus…

\- Ouais… il y en a, confirma Harry.

Draco réprima un frisson.

On était arrivé à la scène de l'ambulance, où Lecter retire le masque et la « peau » du visage qu'il avait découpée sur le cadavre du garde. Pour Harry, c'était trop tentant. Draco était toujours recroquevillé contre lui, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. L'encolure de son T-shirt laissait voir la peau nacrée de son cou. Au moment où le psychopathe attaqua l'ambulancier, Harry plongea sur cette peau si tendre pour la mordre, accompagnant son geste d'un grognement de prédateur.

Draco bondit du canapé en poussant un cri fort peu viril alors qu'Harry se tordait littéralement de rire.

\- POTTER ! ESPECE DE TROLL ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Il attrapa un coussin pour frapper Harry avec force mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, fut de décupler l'hilarité du brun. Finalement, essoufflé, il se mit à rire lui aussi.

\- J'en connais qui auraient payé cher pour assister à ça ! hoqueta Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, t'es un homme mort Potter, menaça-t-il en se rasseyant à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Je te promets de me taire… mais uniquement si tu reviens sur mes genoux !

\- T'es fou ? Je n'étais pas sur tes genoux !

\- Si tu l'étais !

\- Non je ne l'étais pas !

\- Si tu l'étais !

\- Non je n'étais pas !

\- Comment ai-je fait pour te mordre alors ?

Blanc.

\- Hm, grogna Draco. J'étais peut-être assis _tout près_ de toi mais pas sur tes genoux.

\- Si tu y tiens. Bon alors ? Tu reviens oui ou non ?

\- Pour que tu m'attaques encore comme un enragé ? Jamais de la vie !

\- Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis ! dit Harry d'un air parfaitement innocent.

Draco le regardait d'un œil noir. Il ronchonna quelque peu mais accepta de reprendre la même position qu'il occupait avant l'attaque perfide de Harry. Celui-ci prit la télécommande pour revenir quelques scènes en arrière et reprendre le cours du film.

\- Tu m'as fait mal, dit Draco qui avait décidé de bougonner encore un peu.

\- Désolé, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Et sans préméditation, il embrassa le cou de Draco là où il l'avait mordu.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, souffla Draco.

A ce moment-là, ils apprécièrent tous les deux l'obscurité qui masquait la rougeur de leurs joues.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **29 novembre 2001**

Les yeux toujours clos, Draco prenait conscience de plusieurs choses. Il avait oublié de fermer les tentures hier soir car il percevait très nettement la lumière du jour derrière ses paupières. Il avait aussi un peu trop bu compte tenu du mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre à l'horizon. Et enfin, s'il en jugeait par le poids sur son estomac, il avait trop mangé.

Cette dernière réflexion le perturba légèrement. Il ne mangeait jamais trop. Toujours ce qu'il fallait, ni trop ni trop peu. Il se remémora alors son repas du soir. Risotto aux champignons. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Le pop corn ? Impossible. Avec Harry, ils en avaient mangé seulement quelques poignées…

 _Harry._

Draco ouvrit enfin les yeux et comprit que ce qui pesait sur lui n'était ni plus ni moins que le Survivant, étalé de tout son long, la tête sur son estomac, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre sur son torse, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Avant de paniquer, Draco fit un effort pour analyser la situation. Ils étaient habillés, c'était déjà ça. Et ils étaient dans le canapé. Quand il vit les deux bouteilles de vin vides sur la table, il se souvint de tout et soupira de soulagement.

Après le film, pour se remettre de leurs émotions, Draco avait débouché une deuxième bouteille de vin. Et ils avaient discuté. De tout. De leurs craintes, de leurs espoirs, du monde magique qui leur manquait un peu mais pas tant que ça. L'alcool aidant, ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert.

Draco avait raconté à Harry combien sa mère lui manquait au point de lui parler parfois, lorsqu'il était seul.

Harry lui avoua à son tour que durant toute l'année qui avait suivi son « décès », il s'était rendu au cimetière pour parler à sa tombe. Cette révélation avait fortement bouleversé Draco.

Ils parlèrent aussi de la vie de Harry avec Ginny, de leur rupture, vécue comme un soulagement, de son attirance pour les hommes qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait qualifier d'homosexualité ou de bisexualité, et qui intriguait Draco bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Ils avaient parlé jusque tard dans la nuit et avaient dû s'endormir ainsi, tout habillés, sur le canapé.

Draco n'osait pas bouger. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Parce qu'il était bien.

Machinalement, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Harry, passant et repassant ses doigts dans la masse douce et soyeuse. Il eut la pensée fugace qu'il pourrait faire ce geste indéfiniment, tant il était apaisant.

Harry s'agita légèrement et marmonna :

\- Ethan…

Cette mention contraria brutalement Draco. Il stoppa son geste et dit d'une voix forte et sèche :

\- Non, ce n'est pas Ethan. Ce n'est que moi que tu prends pour un matelas.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, les yeux flous. Ses lunettes étaient tombées quelque part, il ne savait pas où. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'y voir clair pour reconnaître la voix de Draco.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-il… Draco… on a quand même pas… ?

\- Non Potter, on a pas, comme tu dis, lâcha Draco submergé par une deuxième vague de colère, plus intense que la première. Crois bien que si « on avait », tu n'en serais souvenu !

Draco se leva et sans plus rien ajouter, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à finir assis, les genoux entre les mains. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir été blessant, d'autant plus qu'il avait sciemment retourné contre Harry une des confidences qu'il lui avait faites cette nuit. Il le revoyait, rougissant, lui expliquant que le sexe avec Ethan était loin d'être enthousiasmant.

C'était moche mais Draco n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il était tellement bien et Harry avait tout gâché en marmonnant le prénom de l'autre enflure. Alors il avait voulu lui faire mal à son tour… C'était vraiment moche. Et puéril. Même si Draco était persuadé d'avoir raison : peu importe qu'il n'ait jamais couché avec un homme, avec lui, Harry aurait vu des étoiles.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.

\- Dans quel merdier tu es en train de te fourrer Malefoy ? murmura-t-il.

Ça ne servait cependant à rien de se poser la question. Il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça recommençait. Et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Deux ans. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se défaire de se stupide béguin qu'il avait eu pour Potter en quatrième année. Après bien des efforts, il était finalement parvenu à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un désordre hormonal passager, tout à fait normal pour un garçon de 14 ans. Par la suite, l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban l'avait bien aidé à haïr le Survivant. Mais pour autant, il n'était pas parvenu à le haïr suffisamment pour le livrer à Voldemort et sauver Lucius de la disgrâce.

Après, ce fut plus facile. Draco avait été assigné à résidence et n'avait plus jamais croisé Potter. Délibérément, il ne lisait aucun quotidien sorcier afin de ne pas voir sa photo ni entendre parler de ses exploits. Puis il était parti dans le monde moldu. Tout allait donc parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce 18 octobre 2001. Tout ce que Draco croyait éradiqué une bonne fois pour toute, refit surface. Et à partir de là, il ne maîtrisa plus rien. En acceptant de parler avec Potter dans le parc, en acceptant ses excuses et son amitié, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à Harry, il était amoureux. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. L'amour, ça rend faible, disait son père et pour une fois, il avait raison.

Il devait se ressaisir, reprendre la bonne vieille méthode de la force de persuasion. Il était doué pour ça. Donc, non, il n'était pas amoureux. Les Malefoy ne tombaient pas amoureux. Non, il n'avait pas ressenti de pincement douloureux quand Harry avait prononcé le prénom d'Ethan dans son sommeil. Non, il n'était pas jaloux de ce moldu insipide et non, son sang ne bouillait pas à la seule pensée qu'Harry puisse faire l'amour avec ce type.

Mais ses bonnes résolutions volèrent en éclat en même temps que claquait la porte de l'appartement. Harry était parti.

\- Et merde !

Instinctivement, il porta son poing serré à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il avait soudainement l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le cœur à mains nues.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain comme une bombe. Son père allait le maudire d'où il était. Oui, il était faible mais ça lui était égal. Il ouvrit la porte et cria dans la cage d'escalier.

\- HARRY !

Mais son appel fut couvert par le bruit de la lourde porte du hall d'entrée qui se refermait.

\- ET MERDE ! jura Draco une nouvelle fois en frappant la rampe.

Il retourna dans l'appartement prendre ses clés et se rua dans les escaliers, puis dans la rue. Il était pieds nus mais il s'en moquait royalement.

\- HARRY ! cria-t-il en direction de la silhouette familière qui s'apprêtait à disparaître au coin de la rue. HARRY !

Avec soulagement, Draco vit Harry s'arrêter et se retourner. Il courut vers lui en criant toujours.

\- Harry ! Ne t'en va pas ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Draco ? Mais que…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, coupa l'autre qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé… Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît.

Harry était un peu perdu.

\- Draco… j'allais seulement nous acheter des croissants. Je t'ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine…

\- Tu… allais… acheter… des… croissants, répéta Draco.

\- Heu oui… comme tu as préparé le repas d'hier soir, je me suis dit que la moindre des choses était d'aller acheter le petit-déjeuner pour te remercier, expliqua Harry, lentement, comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

Draco ferma les yeux. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas, sinon, il serait mort, là, tout de suite, sur le trottoir.

\- Draco, ça va ? Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'étais parti ? Et pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Parce que j'ai été désagréable. Je t'ai parlé sèchement et j'ai cru que…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, conscient d'être définitivement et irrémédiablement ridicule. Harry lui, le regardait avec incrédulité.

\- Draco… sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es ni plus ni moins sec que d'habitude. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je sais que tu n'es pas du matin. A Poudlard, il ne fallait pas t'adresser la parole avant ta deuxième tasse de café.

\- Mais… comment… ?

\- Observation, dit Harry en souriant.

Draco soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis Harry réalisa.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es sorti en courant de l'appartement ? Pieds nus sur un sol gelé ? Pour t'excuser ?

\- Peux-tu éviter d'en rajouter, s'il te plaît ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malefoy, un petit snob, arrogant et prétentieux qui ne s'excusait jamais ?

\- Il est mort, rappelle-toi, répondit Draco sur un ton un peu amer.

Harry le regarda, incapable de plaisanter encore ou de dire un mot de plus. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire à cet instant, c'était le serrer dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sentit le corps de Draco se raidir à son contact puis se détendre avant que deux bras ne viennent timidement répondre à son étreinte silencieuse. C'était une chose merveilleusement indescriptible que de tenir le corps de Draco contre lui, de sentir son souffle contre son oreille et la chaleur de ses mains contre son dos. Et il sentait tellement bon.

Harry aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours mais il se rappela qu'il était en pleine rue, que Draco était pieds nus et sans manteau. Il s'écarta à regret et s'éclaircissant la gorge, il dit :

\- Rentre avant d'attraper froid.

Draco opina et rentra chez lui, dans un état second. Il aurait voulu serrer Harry contre lui à lui briser les os mais il s'était retenu. Il aurait voulu enfouir son visage dans son cou, respirer son odeur jusqu'à l'ivresse mais il s'était retenu. Parce que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une étreinte amicale. Harry avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Quelqu'un qui avait le droit de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le temps pour Draco de prendre une douche, de se changer et de préparer du café, Harry était revenu avec un sachet rempli de croissants encore chauds. Draco les disposa dans une corbeille qu'il plaça sur le comptoir, avec de la confiture, deux mugs et un sucrier rempli à ras-bord.

Ils mangèrent côte à côté, assis sur les tabourets hauts, commentant avec humour et décontraction les articles qu'ils lisaient ensemble dans le _Times_.

Aucun des deux ne reparla de ce qui c'était passé au matin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, tout en débarrassant les restes du petit-déjeuner, Draco demanda nonchalamment :

\- Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, rien de spécial. C'est le jour de fermeture hebdomadaire. Et toi ?

\- Tu vas me trouver idiot mais il y a un truc que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je vis dans le Londres moldu.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Aller sur la grande roue qui est au bord de la Tamise.

\- Le London Eye ?

\- Oui. Je… C'est juste que… ça me manque de ne plus voir le monde d'en haut.

Il avait dit cela tout bas, comme s'il s'excusait une fois encore. Mais Harry avait parfaitement compris à quoi Draco faisait allusion.

\- Tu accepterais un peu de compagnie ? Moi aussi, ça me manque.

Draco lui fit un sourire. Un de ses sourires précieux parce que rare et sincère.

\- On joue les touristes alors ?

\- On joue les touristes ! confirma Harry. Mais avant j'aimerais rentrer chez moi pour me changer.

\- Bien sûr ! On peut se donner rendez-vous sur place vers onze heures…

\- Parfait ! A tout à l'heure !

Harry quitta l'appartement de Draco en omettant sciemment de lui rendre son T-shirt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vu la saison et le ciel plus que maussade, il y avait peu de monde qui faisait la file pour le London Eye. Harry et Draco profitaient donc d'une capsule pour eux seuls.

Ils regardaient le panorama s'élargir au fur et à mesure que la bulle de verre s'élevait lentement des les airs.

\- C'était quand la dernière fois où tu es monté sur un balai ? demanda Harry.

\- Le 2 mai 1998. Avec toi. Dans la salle sur demande.

\- Oh.

Accoudé à la rambarde, Harry regardait le profil de Draco dont le visage était parfaitement impassible.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il alors.

\- Désolé ?

\- Que ton dernier souvenir sur un balai soit celui-là.

Draco sourit tristement.

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu l'avais su, tu aurais fait un tour de plus pour que j'en profite encore un peu ?

\- Je suis sérieux Draco. Je sais combien tu aimais voler.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ceci dit, merci.

\- Pas de quoi. S'il y en a un qui peut comprendre à quel point voler te manque, c'est bien moi.

\- Oui, confirma Draco. Encore quelque chose que nous avons en commun.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

\- Contre toute attente, je me suis mieux adapté au monde moldu que je ne l'imaginais… Ce n'était pas facile au début. La magie me manquait. Pas le confort lié à l'utilisation de la magie mais le simple fait de _faire_ de la magie. C'était presque douloureux… comme si mon corps se rebellait. Avec le temps, je m'y suis habitué. Je suis parvenu à canaliser ma magie, à la faire taire en quelque sorte. Mais je ne suis pas parvenu à faire taire le besoin de voler… de ressentir cet incomparable sentiment de liberté qui me submerge quand je suis dans les airs. C'est tellement grisant… tellement puissant…

Les mains de Draco serraient la rambarde à un point tel que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Son visage était toujours inexpressif mais Harry pouvait voir des larmes briller au coin de ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu cette idée quand tu volais, continua Draco, de ne jamais vouloir retoucher terre… de continuer à voler, à grimper dans le ciel aussi haut et aussi loin que ton balai pourrait te porter ?

\- Echapper aux contraintes d'en bas, s'évader… Etre libre. Si bien sûr, admit Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait revenir ?

\- Avant la guerre ? Mes amis, certainement. Ma loyauté envers Dumbledore.

\- Et après ?

\- La peur, je pense… dit Harry après un temps.

\- La peur ?

\- De décevoir, de ne pas être ce qu'on attendait de moi…

La capsule avait maintenant atteint le sommet de la grande roue. Draco se déplaça de l'autre côté pour admirer la vue côté est, Harry à sa suite.

\- Tu vas retourner dans le monde sorcier ?

C'était une question qu'il brûlait de poser à Harry depuis plusieurs jours malgré la crainte qu'il avait d'entendre la réponse.

\- Peut-être un jour. Mais pas maintenant. C'est encore trop tôt… C'est vrai que la magie me manque, que voler me manque mais pas le monde sorcier.

\- Et tes amis ? Ta famille d'adoption ?

Harry souffla un grand coup.

\- Ils me manquent mais pas autant que je ne le pensais… Je sais que c'est terrible à dire, injuste, ingrat et égoïste sans doute mais... sans eux, je me sens libre. Libre d'être juste Harry, un type sans intérêt qui tient une librairie de quartier, le mec qu'on croise et puis qu'on oublie. Libre de faire ce que je veux, d'aimer qui je veux sans que ça fasse la une d'un journal.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que la célébrité te pesait autant Potter… moi qui t'ai toujours charrié avec ça…

\- Ouais, ben cette célébrité, je m'en serais bien passée, crois-moi.

\- Ceci dit, tu te trompes.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Que ce soit ici ou dans le monde sorcier, tu ne seras jamais un type sans intérêt, qu'on croise et qu'on oublie.

Draco avait dit cela sur un ton purement factuel mais cela n'empêcha pas le visage de Harry de flamber brutalement. Il baissa les yeux et marmonna :

\- Tu exagères…

\- Bien sûr que non. J'habille des hommes à longueur de journée, Harry. Je sais donc reconnaître et apprécier un beau spécimen.

Cette réflexion fit imperceptiblement grimacer Harry. Draco l'appréciait avec un œil de professionnel, rien d'autre. Que s'était-il imaginé ?

\- Que va-t-il se passer avec Ethan ? demanda Draco.

Harry sentit un drôle de pincement dans son estomac à l'entente du prénom de son petit-ami et il prit conscience qu'il n'y avait plus pensé depuis un très très long moment.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien, quand tu décideras de retourner dans le monde sorcier, que va-t-il se passer avec Ethan ? Tu devras lui dire ce que tu es…

\- Oui, je suppose que oui, admit Harry.

 _Si nous sommes encore ensemble d'ici là_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Comment crois-tu qu'il le prendra ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Harry, légèrement agacé car il voulait que Draco arrête de parler d'Ethan.

\- Bah, s'il le prend mal, je te prêterai mon épaule pour pleurer. Puis je te secouerai en te traitant de Poufsouffle.

\- Pfff… je te reconnais bien là Malefoy. Un bâtard sans cœur, voilà ce que tu es ! dit Harry en souriant néanmoins et en envoyant une bourrade dans les côtes de Draco.

\- Tu vas vraiment pleurer pour ce type ?

\- Malefoy, tu veux vraiment me faire rompre ou quoi ? s'insurgea Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Mmm… oui. Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'aime pas…

\- Ok… si je résume bien, je devrai recevoir ton approbation toutes les fois où je voudrai sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Exactement, confirma Draco qui tiqua néanmoins sur le « toutes les fois » car une fois était déjà de trop.

\- Et si tu n'en aimes aucun ?

\- Alors tu ne sortiras avec personne, répliqua Draco avec un immense sourire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi cette perspective te rend si heureux ?

\- Parce qu'ainsi, je te garde pour moi tout seul.

Disant cela, Draco avait attiré Harry contre lui en passant une main autour de son épaule, tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux de l'autre. Le brun resta momentanément tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Hé ! Dans ce cas, je veux donner mon opinion aussi !

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Ben toutes les filles avec qui tu sors…

\- Tu es bouché Potter. Je couche seulement avec elles. Ce n'est que du sexe. Ça n'a rien à voir…

\- Peu importe… ça ne me plaît pas !

Harry avait dit cela avec véhémence et il maudit Draco de toujours parvenir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour autant, il ne se désavoua pas. Mieux, il releva fièrement le menton et enfonça le clou.

\- C'est vrai, à la fin ! Toi tu te permets de me dire que tu n'aimes pas mon petit-ami, voire même que tu espères que je rompe avec lui, et moi je ne pourrais pas te dire que je n'aime pas ce que tu fais avec ces filles ?

Draco qui jusque-là le fixait, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur, esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- C'est un juste retour des choses, je l'admets. Tu marques un point Potter.

\- Bien. J'attends donc que tu me les présentes.

\- Ça ira vite. Depuis Vanda, que tu as rencontrée, il n'y a eu personne.

\- Oh.

\- Et oui Potter, ta bonne morale a fini par déteindre sur moi !

Draco s'éloigna en riant et alla s'asseoir sur la large banquette qui occupait le centre de la capsule.

Même s'il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, Harry était stupidement heureux d'entendre ça. Tout d'un coup, le ciel gris et bouché de Londres lui semblait magnifique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Après être descendus du London Eye, Harry et Draco déjeunèrent dans une petite trattoria de Trafalgar Square et décidèrent ensuite de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.

\- Tu vas finir par en avoir marre de moi, plaisanta Draco alors qu'ils traversaient Leicester Square Garden.

\- Ça j'en doute, dit doucement Harry.

Draco s'arrêta et lui fit un de ses sourires incroyables qui avaient le don de transformer Harry en gelée. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux, incapables de détourner le regard l'un de l'autre. Le temps semblait suspendu. Les doigts de Draco effleurèrent ceux de Harry ou bien était-ce l'inverse, toujours est-il qu'ils finirent par s'entrelacer presque timidement. Les arbres nus qui les entouraient devinrent flous pour Harry, son champ de vision se résumant soudainement au visage de Draco qui semblait se rapprocher de lui. Il ferma les yeux, trop conscient de ce qui allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre.

La sensation fut étrange. Pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. C'était humide et glacé. Il rouvrit les yeux pour constater que les arbres étaient réapparus et que la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes. S'ils restaient là, ils allaient être trempés. Comme les gouttes devenaient un véritable déluge, il sentit la main de Draco se refermer sur la sienne et l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils coururent comme des fous au travers du square avant de s'engouffrer dans un bâtiment, hilares.

Adossés au mur, ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle, en riant toujours même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi. Leurs vestes dégoulinaient, ainsi que le bas de leurs jeans mais leurs pulls et leurs chemises étaient restés secs.

Harry avait les joues rougies par le froid et la pluie mais aussi l'embarras par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Ou de ne pas se passer, plutôt. Il rougit encore plus quand il remarqua que Draco lui tenait toujours la main. Il coula un regard vers lui afin d'évaluer son état d'esprit mais le blond était impassible.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé une bonne activité pour cet après-midi, dit ce dernier regardant autour de lui.

Le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient entrés avec précipitation n'était autre que l'Odéon, un des cinémas de Leicester Square.

\- Et bien, c'est parfait, dit Harry. Nous pouvons aller voir _Hannibal_ ! D'après le panneau d'affichage, la séance commence dans un quart d'heure.

\- D'accord, seulement si tu promets de ne pas m'attaquer comme hier soir !

\- Promis ! affirma Harry avec solennité, en posant sur son cœur la main que Draco tenait dans la sienne il y a encore une seconde.

A moitié convaincu, Draco se laissa entraîner vers les caisses où Harry acheta deux places. Ils firent ensuite le plein de soda et de pop corn avant de s'installer au fond de la salle.

Quand les lumières s'éteignirent et que l'écran s'éclaira pour le lancement des bandes annonces, Draco posa son paquet de pop corn à ses pieds et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Il ne va pas pleuvoir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu… non, dit Harry, passablement perplexe.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je détesterais être interrompu une nouvelle fois.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et un souffle tiède sur sa bouche, bien vite remplacé par des lèvres qui avaient la douceur du velours. Le baiser n'était pas hésitant mais il n'était pas brutal non plus. Il était simplement parfait. Les lèvres de Draco glissaient sur celles de Harry, épousant leurs contours et leurs mouvements. Quand ils entrouvrirent la bouche, laissant leurs langues converser tendrement, Harry sut qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu. Il était déjà ivre de l'odeur de Draco et maintenant il serait drogué à son goût. Son âme appartenait désormais au Serpentard.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Draco s'écarta de Harry. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son goût, son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres, tout était parfait. Tellement parfait que Draco sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry.

Il se réinstalla dans son siège, conscient de son propre trouble et du trouble qui devait certainement agiter Harry en ce moment-même. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment ni l'endroit pour parler, alors il ferma les yeux en espérant seulement ne pas avoir tout gâché. Mais quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, il sourit. L'espoir lui était peut-être permis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à se concentrer sur le film qui finit par accaparer toute leur attention. Draco retirait une satisfaction presque enfantine à sentir Harry sursauter à plusieurs reprises ou se détourner, vaguement dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. Il faisait nettement moins le malin maintenant qu'il découvrait le film en même temps que Draco…

Arriva alors la scène du dîner, celle où Hannibal Lecter, après avoir ouvert méticuleusement le crâne de son invité, découpe un morceau de son cerveau, le cuit devant ses yeux et le lui donne à manger. Draco était littéralement subjugué par l'esthétisme de cette scène pourtant atroce. D'abord le lieu. Cette salle à manger, cette table dressée avec de la vaisselle élégante et des chandeliers lui faisaient penser aux dîners que sa mère organisait au Manoir à l'époque où c'était un honneur d'être reçu à la table des Malefoy. Puis la musique. Les _Variations Goldberg_ de Jean-Sébastien Bach. Draco aimait énormément la musique classique moldue et était lui-même un excellent pianiste. Il connaissait bien l'œuvre de Bach mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle assortisse aussi bien un _dîner…_ Draco sourit de lui-même, vaguement inquiet à l'idée d'éprouver de la sympathie pour ce psychopathe esthète et raffiné.

Harry lui, semblait rien moins qu'horrifié par la vision du type, la cervelle à l'air, le sang dégoulinant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne semble conscient de ce qui lui arrive.

Draco esquissa un sourire en coin. Il tenait sa vengeance.

Faisant mine de changer de position sur son siège, il lâcha la main de Harry et tendit le bras derrière lui. Subrepticement, il approcha sa main de la chevelure brune et fit courir un doigt léger et caressant sur le pourtour du crâne. Harry sursauta violemment en poussant un glapissement sonore qui lui attira des « chuuut » réprobateurs des autres spectateurs présents.

\- Malefoy ! Espèce de…

Mais l'insulte mourut sous le doigt que Draco posa sur sa bouche. En même temps, il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je te demande pardon, chuchota-t-il, provoquant un profond et violent frisson le long de l'épine dorsale de Harry.

Par Merlin ! Il avait l'impression que cette voix était directement reliée à son entre-jambe. Il ne songea même plus à protester quand les lèvres de Draco posèrent un baiser sur sa tempe et que des doigts longs et fins se mêlèrent aux siens.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand ils quittèrent l'Odéon, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Les néons des enseignes lumineuses brillaient dans le crépuscule, se réverbérant sur les pavés mouillés de la place.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de l'obscurité rassurante de la salle de cinéma et qu'ils se faisaient face à nouveau, Harry ne savait plus vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Pourtant, les faits étaient là : Draco l'avait embrassé. C'était difficile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ça toujours été toi, Harry. Il fallait seulement que je l'admette. Et malheureusement… ça a pris du temps. Parce que j'ai été trop orgueilleux. Et trop con aussi… trop con pour comprendre que ça fait bien longtemps que tu étais bien plus qu'un ennemi, un rival.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux hommes ? Je croyais que ton truc c'étaient les filles…

\- Je le croyais aussi mais en réalité mon truc, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est toi. Et seulement toi.

\- Je… je ne suis pas seul Draco.

Draco se crispa et son regard pris une couleur de métal, une couleur dure et froide.

\- Si tu l'es Harry ! Si tu étais un peu honnête avec toi-même, tu admettrais que tu es seul parce que ce type ne te rend pas heureux ! Je te connais ! Tu as besoin d'être bousculé, d'être contredit ! Tu as besoin de passion, de possessivité, d'excès ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de cette relation tiède et … banale dans laquelle tu es enfermé !

Harry recula, choqué par la véracité des affirmations du blond. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre comme ça.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de me balancer ça à la figure ! De venir foutre le bordel dans ma vie, juste parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que je ne te laissais pas indifférent ! se révolta Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'en ai le droit ! Je suis Draco Malefoy, ton meilleur ennemi ! Je fous le bordel dans ta vie depuis qu'on a onze ans ! J'ai _toujours_ eu ce droit !

Harry secoua la tête, abasourdi par un tel aplomb.

\- Et tu as donc décrété que toi, tu serais celui qui me rendrait heureux… celui qui me donnerait ce qui me manque…

Pour toute réponse, Draco prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa, à nouveau, sans aucune brutalité mais avec une telle intensité que le corps entier de Harry se mit à trembler. Celui-ci dut s'accrocher aux bras du blond pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Quand Draco s'écarta, il fixa Harry avec un grand sérieux.

\- Maintenant, sois franc. Ose me dire que tu ressens la même chose lorsque l'autre débile t'embrasse. Vas-y Harry ! Dis-le moi !

Harry était vaincu. Il ne ressentait pas avec Ethan le centième de ce que Draco lui faisait ressentir rien qu'en l'embrassant.

\- Draco, je…

Bzzzz…. Bzzzzz…. Bzzzzz…

Harry sortit son téléphone portable de sa veste. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro mais manifestement l'appel provenait d'Edimbourg car il reconnut l'indicatif.

\- Harry… dit Draco, le suppliant du regard de ne pas prendre cet appel.

\- Allo ?

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le visage de Harry pâlissait. Quand il eut raccroché quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était clairement inquiet.

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qui était au téléphone ?

\- Je… c'est le Royal Hospital à Edimbourg. C'est… c'est Ethan. Il a été renversé par une voiture. Son état est… grave. Ils ne savent pas encore s'il va s'en sortir…

Draco resta là, le visage fermé, les bras le long du corps. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais quand il vit les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Harry, il ne put faire autrement que de le prendre dans ses bras. Il détestait qu'Harry pleure pour Ethan et le fait que ce dernier soit peut-être à l'article de la mort n'y changeait rien. La compassion n'était pas son fort.

Après quelques secondes d'une étreinte silencieuse, et à son corps défendant, il demanda :

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je dois aller là-bas. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas seul. Il a des parents, une famille, non ?

\- Ses parents sont en voyage et apparemment, l'hôpital n'est pas parvenu à joindre son frère et sa sœur. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont appelé moi.

\- Tu étais renseigné comme personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ? questionna Draco, contrarié à l'idée qu'Ethan tenait peut-être à Harry plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Je… non. C'est un peu par hasard que les médecins ont trouvé mon numéro.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Draco en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi préparer quelques affaires et réserver un billet de train.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Un sentiment très confus envahit le cœur de Harry. Il avait désespérément envie d'avoir Draco auprès de lui mais l'amener aurait été injuste pour lui. Et pour Ethan aussi.

\- C'est gentil à toi Draco mais il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul.

\- Je peux au moins t'accompagner à la gare ?

\- Bien sûr.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **30 novembre 2001**

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Harry et Draco se trouvaient tous les deux à la gare de King's Cross. Le hasard faisait que le train pour Edimbourg partait de la voie 9.

Délibérément, ils évitèrent de regarder vers la pilastre qui séparaient le quai 9 du quai 10 et qui donnaient accès à la voie 9 ¾ .

Heureusement, le train était déjà en gare et ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les souvenirs.

\- Tu seras parti combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de…

\- Je comprends, coupa Draco. Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ?

Draco insista bien sur le « tes ». Il n'en avait rien à faire d'Ethan.

\- Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé.

\- D'accord. Prends soin de toi.

Harry allait monter dans le train mais Draco le retint par le bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser chaste et doux.

\- Juste pour que tu ne m'oublies pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ?

Il s'écarta et monta sur la plate-forme. Un sifflet retentit, annonçant la fermeture des portes. Le train était pratiquement vide et Harry s'installa près d'une fenêtre. Il fit un signe à Draco qui attendait toujours sur le quai.

Le train s'ébranla et prit lentement de la vitesse, creusant inexorablement la distance entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette blonde ne soit plus qu'un petit point au loin, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Avec un soupir lourd, Harry enleva sa veste et souleva son sac de voyage pour le ranger dans le porte-bagages au-dessus de lui. Ce faisant, il remarqua un bout de papier qui dépassait de la poche zippée à l'avant.

Il prit le papier et le déplia. Deux mots y étaient écrits, d'une écriture fine et élégante qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 _Je t'aime._

 ** _A suivre..._**


	8. Without You

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Pensée spéciale à Mamilys qui fêtait son anniversaire il y a deux jours !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _No, I can't forget this evening_

 _(Non, je ne peux oublier cette soirée)_

 _Or your face as you were leaving_

 _(ou ton visage quand tu es parti)_

 _But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

 _(Mais je suppose que c'est ainsi que vont les choses)_

 _You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows_

 _(Tu souris toujours mais ton chagrin se voit dans tes yeux)_

 _Yes, it shows_

 _(Oui, il se voit)_

 _No, I can't forget tomorrow_

 _(Non, je ne peux pas oublier demain)_

 _When I think of all my sorrows_

 _(quand je pense à tout mon chagrin)_

 _When I had you there but then I let you go_

 _(Quand je t'avais près de moi mais que je t'ai laisse partir)_

 _And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

 _(et maintenant, c'est seulement juste de te dire enfin)_

 _What you should know_

 _(ce que tu dois savoir)_

 _I can't live if living is without you_

 _(Je ne peux pas vivre, si c'est vivre sans toi)_

 _I can't live, I can't give any more_

 _(je ne peux pas vivre, je ne peux plus rien donner)_

 _Can't live if living is without you_

 _(Impossible de vivre si c'est vivre sans toi)_

 _I can't give, I can't give any more_

 _(Je ne peux pas donner, je ne peux plus rien donner)_

 _(Harry Nilsson – Without You)_

 **30 novembre 2001**

C'était fait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Draco avait glissé le petit mot dans le sac de Harry pendant que celui-ci achetait son billet de train au guichet. Il savait que c'était sûrement prématuré et qu'Harry allait flipper plus qu'autre chose. Il savait aussi que c'était purement égoïste et même injuste vis-à-vis de Harry. Et surtout c'était lâche. Car il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire en face.

Mais tout ça lui était égal. Harry devait savoir.

De King's Cross, Draco se rendit directement à Jermyn Street pour commencer sa journée de travail. Monsieur Smith, qui vivait dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique, descendit immédiatement après l'avoir entendu arriver.

\- Draco, mon garçon, que faites-vous là si tôt ? Nous n'ouvrons que dans deux heures !

\- Je sais Monsieur Smith. J'ai accompagné un ami à la gare tôt ce matin et j'ai préféré venir ici, plutôt que de rentrer chez moi. Ça me permettra de terminer le rangement dans la réserve avant l'ouverture.

Monsieur Smith observa Draco quelques instants.

\- Draco… on se connaît depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Vous savez que je vous apprécie beaucoup. Et j'ai la faiblesse de croire que c'est réciproque.

\- C'est le cas !

\- Alors, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je vois bien que quelque chose vous rend triste. Je n'insisterai pas mais sachez que je suis là si vous voulez en parler.

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans la gorge de Draco. Il avait vraiment envie de se confier à Monsieur Smith. Il savait qu'il pourrait en parler à Rose quand elle rentrerait demain mais il avait besoin de l'avis d'un homme. D'un père.

Monsieur Smith comprit le combat intérieur qu'il était en train de mener et se contenta de dire :

\- Venez Draco, allons nous asseoir et boire un thé. La plupart des problèmes trouvent une solution autour d'un bon thé.

Draco suivit son patron dans une pièce annexe qui servait de petit salon et de cuisine d'appoint. L'homme prépara méticuleusement le breuvage avant de poser la théière sur la table.

\- C'est à propos de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en versant le liquide brûlant dans deux tasses en porcelaine.

A force de le voir passer à la boutique sur l'heure du midi ou à la fermeture, Monsieur Smith avait appris à connaître Harry et à l'apprécier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il s'agit de Harry ?

\- Mon cher Draco, on ne fait pas ce métier pendant autant d'années sans développer un certain sens de l'observation. Et j'ai pu remarquer qu'alors que vous êtes toujours parfaitement impassible comme doit l'être un gentleman, vous perdez cette maîtrise quand il s'agit de Harry. Ce garçon a le don de vous faire réagir, d'exacerber vos émotions. En ce moment, vous êtes triste. Et si vous ne parvenez pas à le cacher, j'en déduis que c'est à cause de lui.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- C'est lui que j'ai accompagné à la gare ce matin. Il est parti pour Edimbourg, au chevet de… son… ami qui a eu un grave accident. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps…

\- Un ami, dites-vous ? questionna Monsieur Smith nonchalamment.

\- Son petit-ami, corrigea Draco dans un souffle.

\- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse, incapable de regarder son patron mais son silence parlait pour lui.

\- Ne soyez pas embarrassé Draco. A mon âge, j'ai vu et entendu beaucoup de choses. Et ça ne me choque absolument pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Monsieur Smith but tranquillement une gorgée de son thé.

\- Il le sait ?

\- Au moment où on parle, oui.

\- Que craignez-vous au juste ?

\- Sa loyauté envers l'autre. Qu'il le choisisse lui. Parce qu'il était là avant moi et que maintenant il a besoin de lui.

\- C'est un risque en effet. Mais la loyauté et l'amour sont deux choses différentes. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'Harry ne sache pas faire la part des choses ?

\- Si… mais Harry placera toujours la loyauté avant tout. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait.

 _Comme tous les Gryffondors,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez besoin de lui ?

Draco médita cette question quelques temps avant de répondre.

\- Oui. En fait, j'ai toujours eu besoin de lui.

\- Vous le lui avez dit ?

\- Non. Parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit la raison de son choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec moi parce que j'ai besoin de lui mais parce que lui a besoin de moi.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est le cas ?

\- J'en suis certain.

\- Vous voilà bien présomptueux.

\- Peu importe, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je sais que j'ai raison. Il n'est pas heureux avec l'autre. Je sais comment il fonctionne. C'est un passionné, un exalté. Et il doit avoir quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Quelqu'un qui le remette à sa place, qui le contredise, qui le fasse réagir. Quelqu'un qui le fasse se sentir vivant !

\- Et vous êtes cette personne…

\- JE L'AI TOUJOURS ETE ! JE LE SERAI TOUJOURS ! cria-t-il.

Monsieur Smith sourit paisiblement.

\- Calmez-vous Draco. Et surtout, gardez confiance. Je suis certain qu'Harry le sait déjà. Il lui faut simplement l'admettre.

\- Simplement ? grogna Draco. Ça n'a rien de simple ! Je ne connais personne de plus obstiné…

\- Auriez-vous peur de la difficulté ?

\- Certainement pas ! Je ne suis peut-être pas très âgé mais j'ai dû affronter bien pire dans ma vie qu'un petit gryffondor borné !

\- Je vous crois Draco. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est un griffon d'or.

Draco rougit, embarrassé d'avoir parlé à tort et à travers.

\- C'était le nom de sa…confrérie quand nous étions au pensionnat.

\- Hm. Eh bien, comme je vous le disais, gardez confiance. Je suis un bon observateur de la nature humaine et je peux vous garantir qu'Harry tient à vous beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je sais reconnaître un homme amoureux quand j'en vois un. Et la manière dont il vous regarde ne fait absolument aucun doute.

\- Et comment me regarde-t-il ?

\- Comme si vous étiez le centre du monde.

Draco sourit rêveusement. Si seulement Monsieur Smith pouvait avoir raison.

\- Bien ! Mettons-nous au travail maintenant, dit Monsieur Smith. J'ai reçu hier des chemises en provenance de Milan dont vous me direz des nouvelles !

La matinée passa tranquillement, ainsi qu'une partie de l'après-midi. Vers 14 heures, Draco fit une pause et sortit s'acheter un cappuccino dans Green Park. Il retournait vers la boutique quand il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche.

 _Harry._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Durant tout le trajet, Harry n'avait pas lâché le petit bout de papier, passant par toutes les émotions.

La joie d'abord parce que ce qu'il croyait du domaine de l'impossible devenait réalité : Draco l'aimait. Harry était tellement transporté de bonheur qu'il avait bien failli descendre et rentrer à Londres quand le train s'était arrêté à Sheffield. Finalement, il s'était ressaisi en repensant à la raison de son voyage : Ethan, qui était peut-être entre la vie et la mort.

Cette pensée le mit profondément en colère. Draco était définitivement un lâche. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage de le lui dire en face ? Il était égoïste aussi. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul avec _ça_ , dans un train qui l'emmenait à l'autre bout du pays ? Qui plus est, au plus mauvais moment. Le Serpentard avait vraiment le don de foutre le bordel dans sa vie.

Au bout du compte, Harry se mit à douter. Les sentiments de Draco étaient-ils sincères ? Comment pouvait-il se prétendre amoureux d'un homme du jour au lendemain alors que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait que collectionner les femmes ? Et collectionner était un bien grand mot… prendre et jeter serait plus approprié.

Parce que c'était bien ça le problème : Draco était un enfant gâté, ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait. Comment Harry pouvait-il être sûr qu'il n'était pas un énième caprice sur la liste déjà longue du blond ? Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment réel et non pas le désir de posséder le jouet de quelqu'un d'autre ?

La tête de Harry était sur le point d'exploser. Malgré que Draco soit toujours lâche, égoïste et capricieux, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait changé sur beaucoup de plans. Il n'était plus le petit con d'autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence, qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, tout simplement parce que Draco était le seul qui le fasse se sentir aussi vivant.

Et ne parlons pas du baiser. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti quelque chose de comparable, ni avec Cho, ni avec Ginny, ni avec Ethan. Rien que d'y repenser, il en avait le vertige.

Restait enfin le plus important : lui était indiscutablement amoureux de Draco.

Mais devait-il pour autant se satisfaire de sa déclaration ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de rompre avec Ethan, de gâcher une relation calme et solide pour ce qui pourrait se révéler n'être qu'une chimère ?

Le train venait de s'arrêter, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Il se leva, prit sa veste et son sac et descendit du wagon. En sortant de la gare, il remarqua un peu plus loin un hôtel qui semblait correct et accessible. Il décida d'aller s'y enregistrer immédiatement. Une sympathique réceptionniste lui remit sa clé en lui indiquant les heures de petit déjeuner.

La chambre était petite mais propre et lumineuse. Harry déposa ses affaires, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et redescendit immédiatement pour prendre un taxi vers l'hôpital.

Mais avant cela, il devait faire quelque chose. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

 _\- Allô ?_

\- C'est moi.

 _\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

\- Ça a été.

 _\- Où es-tu ?_

\- Devant mon hôtel. J'attends un taxi pour aller à l'hôpital.

Harry entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- Harry, je…_

\- Non Draco. Ce que tu as écrit m'a touché, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Et c'est bien ça le problème… je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu veux.

 _\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est toi que…_

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Draco… écoute… je…je regrette. Mais j'ai déjà trop souffert. Je ne veux pas être juste une expérience dans ta vie.

 _\- Une expérience ? Mais putain, de quoi tu parles ?_

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais un aimant à filles, selon tes propres termes. Tu es peut-être curieux de connaître autre chose mais je ne veux pas te servir de cobaye.

 _\- Tu ne me crois pas._

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Quand je te dis que je t'aime, tu ne me crois pas…_

Entendre Draco prononcer les mots fut plus douloureux qu'Harry l'avait imaginé. Il grimaça en fermant les yeux.

\- Si Draco, je te crois, souffla-t-il. Mais j'ai peur que tu te lasses. Comme tu t'es lassé des dizaines de filles qu'il y a eu avant moi. Tu me l'as assez répété... tu es sans attaches.

 _\- Comment puis-je te faire comprendre qu'avec toi, ce sera différent ? Bordel, Harry ! Ces filles, c'était seulement…_

\- Du sexe. Je sais.

Draco soupira lourdement.

 _\- Harry ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

Harry aurait voulu hurler que oui mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire.

\- Je vais te laisser Draco. Je dois aller à l'hôpital, Ethan m'attend. Il… il a besoin de moi.

 _\- EST-CE QUE TU M'AIMES ? PUTAIN ! REPONDS !_

\- On parlera à mon retour.

Un silence dangereux s'installa entre les deux hommes, rompu par le sifflement venimeux de Draco.

 _\- On ne parlera de rien du tout Potter. Tu as choisi, j'ai bien compris. Alors va retrouver le mollusque qui te sert de petit-ami, puisqu'il a tellement besoin de toi. Continue de croire qu'il te rendra heureux ! Continue de croire qu'il t'aime ! Parce qu'il t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'aime tellement qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de savoir avec qui tu passes ton temps ! Il t'aime tellement qu'il ne voit même pas que tu simules quand il te baise !_

\- Draco…

 _\- On n'a plus rien à se dire Potter._

 _Clic._

Harry ravala ses larmes. Il détestait Draco. Il le détestait aussi fort qu'il l'aimait. D'un coup, il prit la mesure de ce que signifiait l'expression moldue « avoir le cœur brisé ». Parce que c'était le cas. Il avait senti son cœur se fendre de part en part et il savait que jamais rien ne pourrait le guérir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Harry s'annonça à la réception centrale et demanda à voir Ethan Stoughton. On lui indiqua une chambre au troisième étage.

Sur place, il fut interpellé par une infirmière.

\- Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je viens voir Monsieur Stoughton.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Heu… non… mais l'hôpital m'a appelé hier pour me prévenir qu'il avait eu un grave accident. C'est pourquoi je suis venu dès que j'ai pu…

\- Hm… oui, en effet, confirma l'infirmière en consultant un registre. Je vois qu'on vous a appelé parce que sa famille était injoignable. Ils sont arrivés entre temps.

\- Ah. Je peux quand même le voir ?

\- Hm, je suppose que oui.

\- Il… il est… je veux dire…

\- Oh, il va beaucoup mieux ! Ses jours ne sont plus en danger et il est réveillé. Il est dans la chambre 307.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Harry. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. A pas pressés, il se dirigea vers la chambre et frappa à la porte.

\- Oui, répondit une voix féminine de l'autre côté.

\- Bonjour, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce, avisant immédiatement son petit-ami, la jambe gauche plâtrée et suspendue au moyen de poulies. Son bras gauche était plâtré également et un bandage entourait sa tête.

\- Harry ! dit Ethan en écarquillant les yeux. Mais… mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à joindre ta famille, l'hôpital m'a prévenu. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible…

\- Ah. Oui. Mon frère et ma sœur sont arrivés entre temps, comme tu peux le voir.

Harry se tourna alors vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la chambre. Un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, le visage sévère et une femme un peu plus jeune et un peu plus souriante. On ne pouvait nier le lien de parenté qui les unissait.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en tendant la main à la femme tout d'abord. Je suis Harry Potter, le…

\- Mon employé, coupa Ethan. Harry est mon employé à la librairie.

Harry déglutit péniblement mais parvint néanmoins à faire un sourire crispé à ses interlocuteurs.

\- Enchantée Harry, dit la femme. Je suis Edith, la sœur d'Ethan. Et voici notre frère aîné, Emmett.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi zélé comme employé ? dit Emmett en lui serrant mollement la main.

\- Heu… je… je vais vous laisser en famille, dit Harry pour couper court.

\- Non, non ! Surtout pas, protesta Edith. Nous allions partir ! Repose-toi petit frère, dit-elle en se penchant vers Ethan pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Nous reviendrons demain. En attendant, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Papa et Maman seront ravis.

Emmett se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de sortir à la suite de sa sœur.

L'ambiance dans la chambre était tout d'un coup très pesante.

\- Harry, je…

\- Pas la peine de m'expliquer, j'ai compris.

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Je sais que ma sœur et ma mère me soutiendrait mais mon frère et mon père eux, sont très… conservateurs. C'est quelque chose qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal accepter.

\- Et tu comptes leur dire un jour ou bien je vais rester un vilain petit secret ?

\- Harry, soupira Ethan. Je compte le faire mais… mais pas maintenant. On est ensemble depuis même pas deux mois. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir t'avoir attendu avant de leur parler de toi !

\- Non, en effet. Je comprends… Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Allez, viens là mon cœur, dit Ethan en invitant Harry à s'asseoir au bord du lit… tu m'as manqué. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Harry s'assit et se pencha vers son petit-ami pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ethan répondit avec une ardeur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui fit dire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Penser cela apaisa quelque peu son cœur meurtri.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry en caressant d'une main les ecchymoses sur la joue d'Ethan. Hier soir, je craignais le pire. Les médecins étaient assez alarmistes.

\- C'est parce que je suis resté inconscient assez longtemps. Ils craignaient une fracture du crâne mais finalement je m'en sors avec des hématomes et une migraine épouvantable.

\- Et ta jambe ? Ton bras ?

\- De simples fractures.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, tu n'as pas idée…

\- Comme tu vois, je m'en suis bien sorti.

\- Tu en as pour combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

\- Plusieurs jours à mon avis. Mais le plus long sera la rééducation. Le… le mieux serait que j'aille passer quelques semaines chez mes parents, dans le Devon, le temps de me remettre.

Le cœur de Harry se serra à l'idée de ce que cela impliquait.

\- C'est de cela dont parlait ta sœur avant de partir ?

\- Oui, elle en a discuté avec les médecins qui me le conseillent vivement. Je suis désolé Harry…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être voyons ! C'est de ta santé dont il s'agit. Je survivrai, dit-il en riant.

\- Tu es adorable. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.

Dans la poche de sa veste, le petit mot de Draco semblait peser plusieurs kilos et dans sa tête, ses mots résonnaient bruyamment.

\- Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rendes un service, dit Ethan, le visage soudain grave.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Rentre à Londres. Tu dois rouvrir le magasin.

\- Mais je me disais que je pouvais rester avec toi au moins jusqu'à dimanche…

\- Tu sais bien que le samedi est notre meilleur jour. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des clients.

\- Ils comprendront, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Harry, s'il te plaît. Mon esprit sera plus tranquille si je te sais là-bas à veiller sur mon commerce. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance.

Harry était partagé entre la déception et la volonté de faire plaisir à Ethan. Cette dernière l'emporta.

\- Bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais c'est dommage, j'avais réservé un charmant petit hôtel près de la gare. Le _Royal Scotsman_.

\- On y retournera tous les deux quand je serai guéri, dit Ethan avec un sourire qui fit fondre Harry.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Bon, je vais aller réserver mon billet alors… je pourrai t'appeler ?

\- Bien sûr. Je te préviendrai quand les médecins me laisseront sortir.

\- Tu crois que je pourrai te rendre visite dans le Devon ?

\- On trouvera une solution.

Le manque d'enthousiasme d'Ethan le contrariait mais il mit ça sur le compte de son état. Après tout, il se remettait à peine d'un accident et Harry se fustigea pour son caractère décidément trop emporté. Il se leva pour partir et embrassa Ethan une dernière fois.

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit-il.

\- Toi encore plus.

\- Repose-toi. Je t'appellerai de…

\- ETHAN ! OH MON DIEU ETHAN !

La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme châtain clair aux yeux bruns, la vingtaine, vêtue de manière très BCBG. Elle bouscula Harry sans ménagement pour se diriger vers Ethan. Elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Oh amour, j'étais tellement inquiète ! J'avais dit à ta sœur que je ne pourrais arriver que demain mais je suis parvenue à avoir un avion plus tôt ! J'ai bien cru devenir folle à ne pas être près de toi ! Mais je suis là maintenant et je vais prendre soin de toi !

Elle ponctua son propos d'un nouveau baiser qui ne laissa plus aucun doute à Harry sur la nature de sa relation avec Ethan. Celui-ci eut le bon goût de paraître sincèrement embarrassé de la situation.

\- Harry, dit-il, je… je te présente Lydia. Ma fiancée, rajouta-t-il après un temps et en baissant les yeux. Lydia, voici Harry…

\- Son employé, acheva Harry à sa place. Alors comme ça vous êtes fiancés ?

\- Et oui, chantonna la dénommée Lydia en exhibant à Harry une main parfaitement manucurée, dont l'annulaire était orné d'un énorme diamant.

\- Oh, félicitations, parvint-il à dire sans trembler. Et c'est récent ?

\- Cela fera bientôt trois mois !

\- Ça alors ! claironna-t-il. Comment se fait-il qu'Ethan ne vous ait jamais amenée à la boutique ?

\- Pour le moment, je vis à Paris. Je suis des cours d'architecture d'intérieur. Alors on ne se voit pas souvent… mais c'est bientôt terminé ! Je rentre à Londres le mois prochain pour préparer le mariage !

Harry ne tressaillit même pas. Il était déjà trop anesthésié pour ça.

\- Lydia chérie, veux-tu bien aller m'acheter un jus de fruit à la cafétéria ? Et quelque chose à manger. La bouffe de l'hôpital est vraiment infâme.

\- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ?

\- S'il te plaît, insista Ethan.

\- Bon d'accord.

A peine Lydia eut-elle quitté la chambre qu'Harry attaqua.

\- Tu comptais m'envoyer un carton d'invitation ?

\- Harry, je…

\- Tais-toi ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je rentre à Londres immédiatement… Tu es un menteur Ethan. Un putain de menteur. Tu comptais me le dire ou bien tu espérais me garder pour les jours où elle ne serait pas disponible ?

\- J'allais te le dire évidemment. J'attendais le bon moment, c'est tout.

\- Le bon moment ? Quel bon moment ? Tu es un salaud Ethan… quand je pense que j'ai cru ton baratin…

 _Quand je pense à ce à quoi j'ai renoncé pour toi._

\- C'est la vérité Harry ! Je t'aime vraiment, je…

\- LA FERME ! Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu es fiancé ? Que tu vas te marier ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ton excuse ? Tes parents te forcent à l'épouser ? Elle est enceinte et tu n'as pas le choix ? C'est ça ?

Ethan soupira, la mine basse.

\- Non, rien de tout cela. Je l'aime et nous avons décidé ce mariage de commun accord. Avant que je ne te rencontre.

\- Et malgré ça, tu as couché avec moi… Tu m'as fait croire qu'on vivait quelque chose Ethan !

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais libre Harry. Que tu ne m'appartenais pas…

\- C'était donc ça… tu me voulais libre pour avoir bonne conscience… pour pouvoir te marier mais me garder sous le coude pour te divertir de temps à autre. Ou alors pour un ménage à trois tant qu'on y est…

Le silence d'Ethan était plus éloquent que n'importe quel discours. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, abasourdi.

\- Tu me dégoûtes… Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que j'allais accepter ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas d'excuse, sinon que je vous aime tous les deux et que je n'arrivais pas à choisir.

\- FOUTAISES ! cria Harry. C'EST TROP FACILE DE DIRE CA ! VIVRE C'EST FAIRE DES CHOIX ! MOI, J'AI FAIT UN CHOIX !

Il se tut. Il était essoufflé de colère et n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette pièce qui l'étouffait. Mais avant de partir, il dit encore :

\- Je m'en vais Ethan. Et tu te doutes bien qu'on ne se reverra plus. Démerde-toi avec la librairie, ce n'est plus mon problème. Je démissionne.

\- Harry… attends ! Je te paierai ton préavis, je…

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne veux plus rien de toi.

\- Je suis désolé… si tu savais…

\- Pas autant que moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché pour toi la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver… Il avait raison, ajouta Harry en soupirant. Tu ne me mérites pas.

Avant qu'Ethan ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry quitta la chambre. Dans le couloir, il croisa Lydia.

\- Oh, vous partez déjà ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps ici. Félicitations pour votre mariage, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Merci ! répondit Lydia avec un grand sourire. J'espère vous revoir bientôt ! cria-t-elle alors qu'Harry arrivait déjà au bout du couloir.

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers la chambre de son fiancé. Elle devait absolument lui parler du choix des fleurs pour l'église.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco rentra chez lui dans un état second. Après avoir mis brutalement fin à sa « conversation » avec Harry, il était retourné à la boutique où fort heureusement, s'étaient succédés plusieurs clients, lui permettant d'occuper son esprit. Monsieur Smith n'avait rien remarqué du trouble de Draco ou s'il l'avait remarqué, il n'avait rien dit.

Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, debout dans le métro bondé qui le ramenait à Paddington, il avait tout le loisir de ressasser les propos de Harry. Et les siens.

Coincé entre une un petit homme à l'odeur corporelle âcre et un étudiant punk blasé, il regardait fixement le cadran rectangulaire noir sur lequel défilait en lettres rouges toujours la même phrase, hypnotisante. _This is a Bakerloo Line train to Watford Junction… This is a Bakerloo Line train to Watford Junction…_ _This is a Bakerloo Line train to Watford Junction…_

Evidemment, rien de tout cela ne l'étonnait. Il avait eu mal en comprenant qu'Harry doutait de la réalité de ses sentiments mais au fond, qu'espérait-il ? Qu'Harry lui saute dans les bras en lui jurant un amour éternel ? Certes, ils étaient désormais amis mais Draco ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre indice quant aux sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour lui depuis plusieurs années. Pour Harry, tout cela arrivait du jour au lendemain… pas étonnant qu'il se méfie.

Draco soupira. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire que c'était lui, son béguin de 14 ans… Sans doute aurait-il dû le lui dire. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Arrivé à son appartement, Draco posa les gestes habituels, des gestes rassurants. Il déposa ses clés dans la coupelle sur la console de l'entrée. Il enleva sa veste et l'accrocha à la patère. Il remarqua alors que le manteau de Rose y était également suspendu. Il se rua au salon où il trouva sa colocataire, installée dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main.

\- Tu en veux un ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Rose ! Je croyais que tu rentrais seulement demain !

\- On a bouclé le dossier plus vite que prévu. J'ai pris un avion plus tôt.

\- Bah… tu aurais pu en profiter pour visiter, faire un peu de shopping…

\- Non. Je préférais rentrer, dit-elle en se levant et en préparant un verre pour Draco.

Celui-ci remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'elle semblait nerveuse et angoissée.

\- Rose, ça va ?

\- Moi oui, mais toi ? dit-elle en lui tendant le verre et en le regardant intensément.

\- Je… heu… oui.

\- Draco…

Le ton n'était pas menaçant. C'était juste un avertissement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer à ce jeu-là. Il soupira. Il était définitivement incapable de lutter avec elle quand elle le regardait comme ça. Comme si elle lisait au plus profond de son âme.

Vaincu, il s'assit et lui fit le récit des événements depuis le mercredi soir. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ni sur le fait qu'il avait enfin admis ses sentiments pour Harry, ni sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans le canapé, ni sur leur baiser.

Par contre, au milieu de ses explications, Rose se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle était indiscutablement agitée et Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il termina néanmoins son histoire en lui racontant le coup de téléphone et la fin abrupte de celui-ci.

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Quoi ?

\- TU ES UN IDIOT ! cria-t-elle de plus belle, faisant sursauter Draco qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle manifestation de colère.

Il se leva, furieux que Rose lui parle sur ce ton.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me parler comme ça ?

\- Je te parle comme je veux ! J'en ai bien le droit après tout !

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Ils étaient maintenant face à face et c'était à celui qui jetait à l'autre le regard le plus noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui raccrocher au nez comme ça ? siffla-t-elle sans répondre à sa question. Il voulait parler avec toi ! Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas laissé l'occasion de le faire ?

\- Parce qu'il a choisi ! Ce stupide petit héros borné a préféré la compagnie de cet idiot de moldu plutôt que moi !

\- Il n'a rien choisi du tout, sombre crétin ! Il voulait que vous parliez ! Mais toi, tu l'as repoussé !

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Me traîner à ses pieds comme un idiot de Poufsouffle ?

\- Peut-être oui !

Quelque chose dans cette conservation dérangeait Draco mais il ne savait pas quoi au juste. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir car Rose reprenait, plus doucement.

\- Ecoute Draco… je suis désolé de m'être emportée mais ça me rend dingue de te voir passer à côté du bonheur pour une question d'ego mal placé.

\- Ego mal placé ? Mais…

\- Chut, coupa-t-elle. Répond-moi honnêtement : est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Alors dis-le.

\- Je… Je l'aime.

Prononcer ces mots à voix haute eut raison du self-control de Draco. Des larmes chaudes, amères mais étonnamment libératrices roulèrent sur ses joues. Emue par sa détresse, Rose le prit dans ses bras. Draco s'abandonna à cette étreinte réconfortante et apaisante à la fois en murmurant contre son épaule :

\- Putain, Rose… Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme un fou.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'aimes.

\- Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui.

\- Alors, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Depuis quand un Malefoy renonce-t-il aussi facilement ?

Draco s'écarta légèrement et regarda Rose comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. S'apercevant de son trouble, Rose le lâcha.

\- Va le voir, dit-elle alors pour reprendre contenance. Va en Ecosse et parle-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Et s'il ne m'écoute pas ?

\- Tu devras faire en sorte qu'il t'écoute, répondit-elle gravement. Promets-moi de tout faire pour qu'il t'écoute.

\- Je… oui, je te le promets.

Rose lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Je te laisse. Je dois encore défaire ma valise.

Comme elle s'éloignait dans le couloir, Draco l'interpella.

\- Rose ?

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Qui… qui es-tu exactement ?

Elle le fixa en souriant placidement.

\- Depuis un an et demi qu'on cohabite, je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Je suis ton ange gardien.

Devant l'air ahuri de Draco, elle se mit à rire. D'un rire doux et cristallin qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

\- Oh Draco ! Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment ! Elle vaut de l'or ! Maintenant, arrête avec tes questions idiotes. Repose-toi. Tu pars tôt demain matin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Rose partit dans sa chambre, laissant Draco plus que perplexe.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Rose s'adossa contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer derrière elle.

Ça devenait dangereux. Elle avait laissé la conversation s'emballer sans réagir à l'utilisation des termes « moldu » et « poufsouffle ». Connaissant Draco, il ne tarderait pas à se poser des questions. Et ce jour-là, elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps…

Il était vraiment temps que les choses avancent. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi bornés l'un que l'autre…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour à l'hôtel, Harry décida finalement d'y passer la nuit. Il était trop épuisé pour faire le trajet de retour vers Londres ce soir.

Il entra dans la chambre et comme un automate, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il n'eut même pas le courage ni de manger, ni de prendre une douche. Dans sa valise, il prit le t-shirt blanc à manches longues de Draco et l'enfila.

Enveloppé de cette douce odeur qu'il aimait tant, il se pelotonna dans le lit, les bras enroulés autour de son corps et s'autorisa enfin à verser toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **1** **er** **décembre 2001**

Draco avait l'impression de vivre un jour sans fin. Voilà que pour le deuxième jour consécutif il était de retour sur le quai n°9 de la gare de King's Cross, à attendre le premier train pour Edimbourg. Sauf que cette fois, c'était lui qui allait monter dedans.

Il avait préparé un sac dans lequel il avait jeté une chemise et des sous-vêtements de rechange. Il ne comptait pas rester en Ecosse plus de deux jours, il était déterminé à ramener Harry avec lui coûte que coûte.

Les cinq heures de trajet furent épouvantablement longues. Draco déroula dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables de son face à face avec Harry. Quand il arriva enfin à Edimbourg, il était dans un état de nerfs indescriptible mais tenait surtout le titre du nouveau livre qui ferait sensation : « Comment se faire jeter par Harry Potter de 137 manières différentes, toutes très douloureuses et très humiliantes ».

En sortant de la gare, il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher un hôtel. Il héla immédiatement un taxi pour se rendre au Royal Edinburg Hospital. A coup sûr, Potter s'y trouvait.

Le taxi le déposa devant un imposant bâtiment moderne et fonctionnel, tout en béton. Après avoir réglé la course, Draco pénétra par l'entrée des visiteurs dans un large hall au milieu duquel trônait un grand comptoir d'accueil. La réceptionniste lui indiqua avec un sourire charmant, la chambre qu'il cherchait.

Alors qu'il patientait devant l'ascenseur, il avisa la boutique d'un fleuriste et se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire un petit geste et faire honneur à sa bonne éducation. Après tout, il est de bon ton de ne pas venir les mains vides quand on rend visite à un malade, non ?

Chez le fleuriste, il choisit la plante la plus inamicale qu'il put trouver : un cactus, petit et laid, d'un vert douteux, surmonté d'une fleur orange. Fier de son achat, il prit la direction de la chambre 307.

Sur place, il frappa deux coups brefs et fermes à la porte et ne prit pas le temps d'attendre qu'on l'invite à entrer. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans les lieux d'autorité, il prit immédiatement la mesure de la situation. Ethan était allongé dans le lit, bras et jambe plâtrés. A gauche du lit se tenait un couple âgé qui devait être ses parents. L'homme avait un visage sévère. Il lui fit penser à son propre père. _Conservateur,_ se dit Draco. _Désapprouvant certainement l'homosexualité et tout se qui contrevient aux valeurs familiales traditionnelles._ Son épouse semblait plus accommodante mais pas suffisamment téméraire pour contredire son mari. De l'autre côté, une jeune femme châtain clair était assise au plus près de lui, lui tenant tendrement la main.

\- Dr… Draco ? Que fais-tu ici ? dit Ethan, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de masquer la lueur de panique dans ses yeux.

A la vue de celle-ci, Draco se dit qu'il tenait là l'explication à l'absence de Harry dans la chambre. Avec une certaine jubilation, il décida de pousser son avantage.

\- Eh bien Ethan, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille ses amis ? Quand j'ai appris pour ton accident, j'ai parcouru tout le pays rien que pour te voir ! dit-il en posant le cactus sur la table à côté du lit.

\- C'est… c'est gentil à toi, croassa Ethan.

\- Bonjour, mon nom est Draco Malefoy, dit-il en tendant la main au couple. Ethan et moi avons un _ami_ commun, Harry.

\- Oh, Harry ! dit alors la fille. Je l'ai rencontré hier. Il est charmant.

\- Pas autant que vous mademoiselle, dit Draco en se tournant vers elle et en lui faisant un baisemain. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

S'il se fiait à la présence du caillou à son doigt…

\- Lydia. Je suis la fiancée d'Ethan.

… et bien voilà.

\- Sa fiancée ? Comme c'est charmant. Je dois bien dire qu'Ethan a très bon goût et je comprends pourquoi il ne m'a jamais présenté à vous. J'aurais certainement tenté ma chance, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant son sourire le plus dévastateur.

\- Ooh… se contenta de répondre Lydia en rougissant fortement.

Draco se détourna de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tombe en pamoison, pour fixer Ethan avec sérieux.

\- Je dois te parler. Seul à seul. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser, dit-il en direction des parents d'Ethan et de Lydia.

\- En voilà des manières, jeune homme ! s'offusqua Stoughton Senior. Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Papa, s'il te plaît, coupa Ethan. Laisse-nous. Ça ne prendra pas très longtemps.

Non sans manifester bruyamment sa désapprobation, Stoughton quitta la chambre en poussant son épouse et sa future belle-fille devant lui. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Draco attaqua directement.

\- Il est au courant ?

\- Oui, admit Ethan.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il… il est parti en disant qu'on ne se reverrait plus. Il a démissionné de son travail. Je ne sais pas s'il est reparti directement à Londres ou s'il est resté à l'hôtel.

\- Quel hôtel ?

\- Le _Royal Scotsman_ , près de la gare d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Voyant le regard meurtrier de Draco, Ethan reprit :

\- Ecoute Draco, je suis dé…

\- Ne dis surtout pas que tu es désolé, siffla Draco. Tu es une ordure. Tu ne le mérites pas !

\- Je…

\- Tais-toi. Rien à foutre de tes pathétiques explications. Par contre, toi tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. N'essaye plus jamais de le revoir. N'essaye plus jamais de lui adresser la parole. Tu l'approches et crois-moi, tu te retrouveras avec bien plus qu'un bras et une jambe cassés. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable. C'est clair ?

Le ton était calme, presque doucereux mais il y avait dans les yeux de Draco quelque chose de démoniaque et de dangereux qui dissuada Ethan de le contredire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot.

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant et quitta la chambre, pressé de se rendre à cet hôtel pour voir si Harry s'y trouvait encore.

Dans le couloir, il n'eut pas un regard pour les parents d'Ethan qui attendaient un peu plus loin en compagnie de Lydia. Alors que ses futurs beaux-parents retournaient auprès de leur fils, Lydia interpella Draco.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle… Que se passe-t-il avec Ethan ?

\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Hier, votre ami est sorti de cette chambre contrarié… un peu comme vous. Alors…

Draco fixa Lydia avec attention. C'était une belle jeune fille qui semblait vive et intelligente. Une version de Harry au féminin, pensa-t-il.

Il soupira. Il s'était promis de ne pas le faire mais c'était plus fort que lui… La vengeance était dans ses gênes. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et demanda :

\- Il vous satisfait ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Sexuellement parlant… il vous satisfait ? répéta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? s'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant furieusement. Je ne vous permets pas…

Elle voulut dégager sa main mais Draco l'en empêcha. Et malgré ses protestations, il avait bien vu dans ses yeux que satisfaite, elle ne l'était certainement pas.

Deux options s'offraient à lui. Il pourrait l'entraîner de ce pas dans les toilettes les plus proches et combler cette lacune évidente avant de le faire savoir à cet idiot de Stoughton, mais il n'en avait pas envie. A la place, il murmura :

\- Moi non plus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi non plus, il ne me satisfait pas.

Lydia le regardait avec effarement, pas sûre de bien saisir l'enjeu de cette conversation. Draco prit un air sincèrement navré et décida de développer, en prenant soin de choisir les mots les plus crus pour bien se faire comprendre.

\- C'est une petite bite… doublé d'un éjaculateur précoce. Et il ne compense même pas en largeur ce qu'il n'a pas en longueur… Il paraît que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais la manière dont on s'en sert mais le fait est qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir ! Pfff… et je ne parle pas des fellations ! Il est incapable de sucer correctement… La dernière fois, il a bien failli me mordre !

\- Je… je ne vous crois pas… c'est… un mensonge, hoqueta Lydia.

\- Ah oui ? Vous croyez vraiment que je mens ? Si c'était le cas, comment pourrais-je savoir qu'il a une tache de naissance en forme de croissant juste au creux de l'aine ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire… il pourrait vous l'avoir dit… il pourrait…

\- Et que dites-vous de cette bizarre grimace qu'il fait quand il jouit ? Il serre les dents et fronce le nez comme si son jus avait du mal à sortir… sans parler de ce pathétique petit cri qu'il pousse à chaque fois… « hum hum »… exactement comme un de mes profs de cinquième ! C'est flippant !

Cette fois, c'était bon. Draco put lire dans le regard embué de larmes de Lydia qu'il avait touché juste. Mentalement, il pria Harry de lui pardonner une nouvelle fois d'avoir utilisé ses confidences avinées pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Vous voulez vous venger, c'est ça ? demanda Lydia quand elle eut repris contenance. Parce qu'il m'a choisie plutôt que vous ?

\- Non, répondit placidement Draco. Je pense simplement que vous aviez le droit de savoir… Vous êtes belle, intelligente, gentille. Vous méritez mieux…

\- Quelqu'un comme vous sans doute ?

\- Non, sûrement pas, dit Draco en souriant. A certains égards, je suis pire que lui, alors non. Et puis mon cœur est pris.

Lydia s'adossa au mur en soupirant lourdement.

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai envie de vous tuer.

\- Je sais. Mais vous devrez attendre votre tour. La file est longue…

Malgré elle, Lydia sourit.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Draco.

\- Probablement prendre le cactus qui vous lui avez offert et lui enfoncer dans le cul. Ensuite, écouter ses explications… ou l'inverse… et après... je ne sais pas encore.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était désolé mais il ne l'était pas. A la place, il lui dit :

\- Bon courage, alors. Au revoir Lydia.

Il partit, laissant la jeune fille face à ses décisions. Ce qui se passait ici ne le concernait plus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le taxi déposa Draco devant l'Hôtel _The Royal Scotsman_ , un charmant bâtiment en pierres grises d'inspiration néo-gothique.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-il à la réceptionniste venue l'accueillir. Je souhaiterais voir Harry Potter. On m'a dit qu'il logeait dans cet établissement.

\- Je suis désolée mais Monsieur Potter est parti ce matin très tôt.

\- Il vous a dit s'il rentrait à Londres ?

\- Il n'a rien dit du tout.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie.

Draco frappa violemment le mur avec son poing, pestant d'avoir loupé Harry. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit rentré à Londres mais le connaissant, il pourrait tout aussi bien être n'importe où. Puis il se raisonna : même si Harry avait décidé de partir, il devrait de toute façon revenir à son appartement.

Draco ne perdit donc pas une seconde et courut acheter un ticket de retour pour Londres.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Depuis la fenêtre de son appartement, Harry avait une vue partielle sur Piccadilly Circus. Il était plus de 20 heures et l'agitation était toujours aussi grande sur la place. Les accros du shopping avaient désormais fait place aux fêtards qui allaient écumer les pubs et les night clubs jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

La Ville avait enfilé ses habits de fête. Les décorations de Noël rivalisaient d'élégance ou de kitsch dans les vitrines des magasins et des haut-parleurs diffusaient en continu des _season's carols_ récents ou traditionnels.

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre. Lui n'avait pas l'esprit à faire la fête. Toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes et elles tenaient toutes dans deux grands sacs de voyage posés par terre. Sur le lit, il y avait un t-shirt blanc à manches longues. Il le prit et le porta à son visage pour respirer une dernière fois cette odeur si envoûtante. Il aurait voulu l'emporter avec lui mais c'était trop difficile. Il devait oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à Ethan et à Draco. Oublier Ethan ne serait pas difficile. Oublier Draco serait impossible. Comment pourrait-il oublier son visage, la douceur de ses mains, le velouté de sa voix, le goût de ses baisers ?

Pour la millième fois, il soupira, bien décidé pourtant à aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry prit ses sacs en main et les amena dans le salon quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Immédiatement, il sut que c'était lui.

\- Harry ! entendit-il derrière le battant. Harry, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi !

Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant qu'il s'était enfin décidé.

\- POTTER ! cria Draco plus fort. OUVRE-MOI ! ON DOIT PARLER.

Harry posa son front contre le bois.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire, dit-il suffisamment fort pour que Draco l'entende de l'autre côté.

\- J'avais tort… J'étais en colère, jaloux… je suis désolé Harry. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. Laisse-moi te le dire en face.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Tu le sais. Laisse-moi entrer... A moins que tu ne veuilles me faire mourir de honte en me laissant toute la nuit sur ce palier à te supplier ?

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Par Salazar, j'en serais capable.

Draco entendit avec soulagement la porte se déverrouiller. Il entra, avisant immédiatement les sacs de voyage posés à terre, mais s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire à ce propos.

\- Je reviens d'Edimbourg, dit-il simplement. Dix heures de train en une journée, c'est trop.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Pour te dire que j'étais désolé. Et pour te ramener avec moi…

\- Et tu es allé…

\- A l'hôpital, oui. J'ai vu Ethan, ses parents… et Lydia.

Harry baissa les yeux et fourra nerveusement ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

\- Tu es au courant alors.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai été bien con, hein ? C'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? Que je l'ai bien mérité pour l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que toi ?

\- Je pense surtout que Stoughton est un gros connard qui n'a pas su apprécier la chance qu'il avait. Et tu n'as certainement pas mérité ça… Tu… tu avais toutes les raisons de le choisir lui plutôt que moi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce qu'il était là avant moi. Et parce que j'ai manqué de jugement à te jeter mes sentiments à la figure comme je l'ai fait… Pour toi, tout est arrivé du jour au lendemain, c'était normal que tu te méfies.

\- Comment ça « pour moi » ? Et toi ?

Draco soupira brièvement.

\- Je suppose que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Tu te souviens que je t'ai raconté avoir un béguin pour un garçon en quatrième année ?

\- Oui…

\- Ce garçon c'était toi. Et c'était beaucoup plus qu'un béguin. J'ai mis pratiquement deux ans à me persuader que ce n'était pas réel, que c'était seulement une passade. Mais malgré mes efforts, tout ce que je suis parvenu à faire c'est enfouir la réalité, la déguiser. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. La vérité, c'est que je t'aimais déjà à l'époque et que je t'aime toujours aujourd'hui.

Harry était tétanisé. Comment se pouvait-il que…

\- Mais… toute cette haine, toutes ses attaques… dit-il.

\- La méthode Malefoy d'auto-persuasion et de défense. Brevetée. Satisfait ou remboursé. Dans mon cas, ce sera remboursement intégral, plaisanta Draco.

Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, Draco reprit.

\- Ecoute Harry… je ne te demande rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment… je serai patient, je te le promets…

\- Draco… Je… Je comptais partir.

\- Oui, je vois ça, dit le blond en faisant un signe de tête vers les bagages. Mais je…

Il s'interrompit quand il vit, posée sur la table du salon, la baguette magique de Harry.

\- Oh par Merlin, souffla-t-il. Non… tu ne vas pas…

\- Si. Je compte retourner dans le monde sorcier.

\- Mais, tu l'as quitté ce monde ! Tu l'as quitté !

\- Pas pour toujours… et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y retourner.

\- Tu disais juste l'inverse il y a deux jours ! Et puis pour y faire quoi ? Et avec qui ? Tu vas retourner avec la belette femelle c'est ça ? s'énerva Draco.

\- Non, je ne retournerai pas avec Ginny ! Quant à ce que je vais y faire, je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être reprendre mes études d'Auror… ou enseigner à Poudlard…

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste encore ici ? J'ai perdu mon travail et mon petit-ami. Et tous les copains que j'avais étaient ceux d'Ethan…

\- Et moi ? Tu m'as, moi.

\- Draco…

\- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu, soupira-t-il.

\- Je t'aime Harry. Si tu le veux, je serai ton petit-ami. Et si tu ne le veux pas, j'accepterai d'être seulement ton ami, comme nous l'étions jusqu'à présent. Et si ça ne te suffit pas, je te présenterai mes copains et ceux de Rose. Quant à ton travail, Rose t'aidera ! Elle est championne pour ça !

Il y avait une urgence dans la voix de Draco qui fit frissonner Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je serai dans le monde sorcier qu'on ne se verra plus Draco…

\- Tu sais très bien que si ! martela-t-il. Je ne peux pas y retourner, je suis mort pour eux ! Et toi, comment justifieras-tu de revenir ici ? Comment empêcheras-tu Granger ou Weasley de t'accompagner et de découvrir que je suis toujours vivant ?

Il avait raison. Retourner dans le monde magique signifiait s'éloigner définitivement de lui. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait faire… jusqu'à que Draco le retrouve et vienne lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps. Il pesta sur ce fichu Serpentard qui avait le don de venir bouleverser ses plans.

\- Harry, dit celui dans un souffle… je t'en prie, ne pars pas là où je ne pourrai pas te suivre…

Le cœur de Harry craqua complètement. Il s'approcha de Draco et du bout des doigts caressa sa joue.

\- Pourquoi suis-je incapable de te résister ?

\- C'est simple. Parce que je suis irrésistible.

\- Tu es un emmerdeur.

\- Un irrésistible emmerdeur.

Draco se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Harry qui répondit presque immédiatement à son baiser, enroulant ses mains autour de sa nuque. C'était merveilleusement tendre, doux et intense. Et aussi rempli de promesses.

A regret, Draco mit fin à leur étreinte.

\- Harry… est-ce que ça veut dire que…

\- Je t'aime Draco. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir… je ne suis pas doué en amour. Cho, Ginny, Ethan. Trois relations et trois déceptions. Je ne pourrai pas en supporter une quatrième. Alors, il faudra du temps… pour que je te fasse confiance… pour que tu m'apprivoises.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je serai patient. Tant que j'ai la certitude d'avoir une chance, je m'accrocherai. Je veux être celui qui te rendra heureux.

\- Je le veux aussi…

 _ **A suivre...**_


	9. LOVE

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Merci du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires si enthousiastes et positifs !**

 **Je me suis trompée dans ma note d'introduction: la fic fait 11 chapitres et non 10. Il faut croire que trop de guimauve ramollit le cerveau... Je publie donc deux chapitres aujourd'hui et les deux derniers dimanche.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Love is all that I can give to you_

 _(L'amour est tout ce que je peux te donner)_

 _Love is more than just a game for two_

 _(L'amour est plus qu'un jeu pour deux)_

 _Two in love can make it_

 _(il faut être deux pour le faire)_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

 _(Prends mon coeur et s'il te plait, ne le casse pas)_

 _Love was made for me and you_

 _(L'amour était fait pour toi et moi)_

 _(Nat King Cole – L-O-V-E)_

 **22 décembre 2001**

POV Harry

Donc je suis resté. Et je ne le regrette pas.

Le lundi après mon retour d'Edimbourg, Draco et Rose m'ont aidé à trouver un nouveau travail. Avec la période de Noël, les magasins ont besoin de plus de personnel et j'ai rapidement trouvé un job chez Waterstones, la grande librairie sur Piccadilly. L'air de rien, les six mois que j'ai passé à travailler pour Ethan m'ont été utiles… C'est un contrat temporaire mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il soit prolongé après les fêtes.

Draco lui est aux anges car je suis à deux minutes à pied de la boutique de Monsieur Smith… si bien qu'on se voit matin, midi et soir. Et même si on passe nos week-ends ensemble, chacun rentre chez lui le soir venu… Car non, nous ne sommes pas encore allés plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie… que du contraire ! C'est une torture de résister à quelqu'un comme Draco… Mais j'ai en quelque sorte besoin de le tester. C'est un peu perfide, je l'admets mais j'ai du mal à oublier ce qu'il a été jusqu'à présent : un séducteur impénitent qui prend et qui jette sans sentiment. Alors, il a beau me dire qu'avec moi, c'est différent, une petite mise à l'épreuve s'impose.

Et pour le coup, il m'impressionne. Malgré son impatience, il parvient à garder une maîtrise de lui-même absolument terrifiante. Ça m'émeut aussi car je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui qui a toujours obtenu des satisfactions immédiates, de ne pas pouvoir en réclamer davantage. Mais il s'en accommode parce que je le lui ai demandé et ce respect qu'il me témoigne me touche beaucoup.

Dois-je préciser qu'il est incroyablement possessif ? Quiconque nous voit ensemble a directement compris que je suis chasse gardée. Et pour cela, Draco ne doit ni ouvrir la bouche ni faire un geste… Il suffit en général d'un regard.

Bon, je dois dire que je ne suis pas en reste… Par Merlin, c'est un travail à plein temps que d'éloigner tous ceux et celles qui lorgnent sur lui à longueur de journée ! Sans compter que lui passe son temps à tripoter les corps de tous ces hommes pleins aux as qui viennent lui commander des costumes ou des chemises et sur lesquels – comme par hasard – il faut faire des retouches !

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'on se complète, on se comprend, on s'apprivoise. Et qu'on est bien ensemble. Comme en ce moment. On est chez moi. On a passé la soirée à regarder un film et maintenant, on boit un chocolat chaud. Draco est assis par terre, contre le canapé et moi entre ses jambes, dos contre lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu fais quoi à Noël ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

\- Rose pensait faire un repas à l'appartement et inviter Monsieur Smith pour ne pas qu'il soit seul. Elle s'attend à ce que tu viennes évidemment. Et moi aussi…

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais et elle ? Elle ne voit pas sa famille ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Elle n'en parle jamais. En fait, plus ça va, plus je me pose des questions sur elle…

\- A quel propos ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Quand j'y repense, elle a surgi comme ça, de nulle part en me proposant de venir habiter avec elle alors qu'elle ne me connaissait que depuis 10 minutes…

\- Elle te l'a dit, c'était toi ou l'annonce au supermarché…

\- Oui mais tout de même… C'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Je sais qu'elle travaille à la City mais elle ne me parle jamais de ses collègues, je n'en ai jamais rencontré aucun.

\- Elle ne mélange pas son travail et sa vie privée…

\- Et puis, elle dit parfois des choses que seuls mes proches m'ont jamais dites…

\- Tes proches ? Tu veux dire… des sorciers ?

\- Je veux dire… ma mère, répond-il tout bas.

Je reste silencieux quelques instants.

\- Tu sais Draco… quand on a perdu un être cher, a fortiori une mère, il n'est pas rare d'essayer de trouver l'affection maternelle autre part. Rose est très protectrice avec toi… alors même si vous n'avez pas une grande différence d'âge, il se peut que certains de ses propos t'évoquent inconsciemment ta mère parce qu'elle te manque et que tu cherches justement à combler ce manque… C'est un peu ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

\- Hm… possible.

\- En parlant d'Hermione, dis-je. Je… je voulais te dire que j'allais aller les voir…

Je le sens qui se raidit considérablement contre moi.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain. C'est dimanche, ils seront certainement tous chez les Weasley alors…

Le silence est soudain assourdissant.

\- Draco ? Tu es contrarié ?

\- Oui, me dit-il sans détour.

\- Il ne faut pas… C'est juste une visite de courtoisie. C'est Noël, je…

\- Et que feras-tu s'ils te disent de rester ? Molly Weasley insistera sûrement pour que tu passes les fêtes avec eux…

\- Je déclinerai. Je leur dirai que quelqu'un m'attend… quelqu'un de plus important que tous les Weasley réunis.

Draco dépose sa tasse par terre à côté de lui et m'entoure de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et murmure :

\- Ne me laisse pas Harry… Je te l'ai dit, ne pars pas là où je ne pourrai pas te suivre.

\- Je ne te laisse pas. Je te promets d'être de retour demain soir. D'ailleurs, dis-je en fouillant dans la poche de mon jeans, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre ici.

En prononçant ces mots, je tends à Draco une clé en métal argenté. Il relève la tête pour la regarder puis la prendre en main.

\- C'est …

\- C'est la clé de cet appartement. Tu es ici chez toi Draco. Tu entres et tu sors quand tu veux.

Il est ému, je le sais. Et quand il est ému, il préfère utiliser sa bouche pour m'embrasser plutôt que pour parler.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre 2001**

Avec beaucoup de précautions, je suis parvenu à transplaner à proximité du Terrier sans me désartibuler. Bon, j'ai atterri face contre le sol dur et gelé mais je suis entier, c'est déjà ça.

Une vague de nostalgie me submerge alors que je marche sur le sentier qui mène à la petite maison biscornue. Le grincement des charnières rouillées de la barrière en bois fait écho au crissement du givre sous mes pas. Je sens les protections de la maison vibrer autour de moi. La porte d'entrée ne va sûrement pas tarder à s'ouvrir sur l'un ou l'autre occupant des lieux.

C'est Molly Weasley.

Quand elle me voit, elle porte les mains à son cœur, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de stupeur muet. Puis elle avance vers moi, à pas mesurés, comme on avance vers un animal qu'on a peur d'effaroucher.

\- C'est bien moi, Madame Weasley. Vous ne rêvez pas.

\- Oh Merlin… Harry… Harry c'est bien toi…

\- Oui Madame Weasley. Désolé de venir à l'improviste.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de combler la distance entre nous et de me serrer dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Je profite quelques instants de cette étreinte qui m'a vraiment manquée.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Harry chéri, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ça fait si longtemps…

Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste un regret, mais je me sens obligé de m'excuser.

\- Je suis désolé… je… j'aurais dû donner des nouvelles.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harry chéri… Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez viens, ne restons pas dans le froid.

Elle me guide jusqu'à la maison et sitôt que je pénètre dans la pièce qui fait office de salon et de salle à manger, je suis assailli par les souvenirs. L'odeur du bois fraîchement ciré, du linge propre et d'un plat mijoté me ramène à ce jour où je suis entré pour la première fois dans la maison de mon meilleur ami. J'avais douze ans et je découvrais ce que pouvait être un vrai foyer.

\- Regardez qui vient nous rendre visite ! dit joyeusement Molly.

\- Harry ! Par Merlin, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit Arthur en me serrant vigoureusement la main.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je suis happé par des bras possessifs, le visage soudainement enfoui dans une foisonnante chevelure brune.

\- Harry ! Oh Harry ! Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi !

\- Laisse-moi respirer Hermione, par pitié !

\- Désolée mais c'est que tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

\- Ah oui ?

La voix est sèche. Je me retourne pour voir Ron dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son visage est dur et il ne semble pas disposé à faire un pas dans ma direction.

\- Salut Ron…

\- Huit mois.

\- Ron, je…

\- Huit mois sans aucune nouvelle. Sans un signe de vie. Rien. Et tu oses dire que nous t'avons manqué ?

\- Ron, souffla Hermione.

\- Laisse Hermione, dis-je. Il a raison. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû vous donner des nouvelles. Au moins, vous dire que j'allais bien. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

Ron continue de me fixer d'un œil noir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une.

\- Si ça peut te soulager… Je l'aurai mérité.

\- Putain Harry, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en me donnant finalement une franche accolade.

Au fond de moi, je suis soulagé qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ou en tout cas pas au point de me faire la gueule.

\- Harry, me dit Molly, tu vas rester manger avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Parfait ! Ginny et Ernie devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre… ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, je serai heureux de les revoir.

Au moment où je dis cela, des flammes vertes s'échappent de la cheminée et deux personnes en sortent. Ginny n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi jolie. Elle semble très heureuse, bien plus que lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je suis content pour elle même si c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je remarque son ventre arrondi.

\- Harry ! Ça alors, quelle surprise !

\- Bonjour Ginny. Tu es magnifique, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je vois que les félicitations sont de rigueur. C'est pour quand ?

\- Février, si tout va bien.

Mentalement, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le compte. Elle est tombée enceinte trois mois à peine après mon départ. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais ça me fait un peu mal.

Je réitère mes félicitations à Ernie qui semble un peu embarrassé par ma présence. Les autres ne remarquent rien et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous passons à table.

\- George n'est pas là ? je demande.

\- Non, me dit Molly. C'est jour d'ouverture exceptionnelle à la boutique pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Alors Harry ! Raconte-nous ! Que deviens-tu ? me demande Arthur.

\- Hé bien, rien d'extraordinaire. Je loue un appartement dans le centre de Londres et je travaille dans une librairie.

\- Une librairie ? s'étonne Hermione. Toi qui ne mettait quasiment jamais les pieds à la bibliothèque !

\- Comme quoi, tout arrive ! commente Ginny en souriant.

\- Tu es heureux ? demande Molly.

Je les regarde tous. Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Ma famille d'adoption. Comment leur dire que je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été avec eux tous ?

\- Oui, tu l'es, répond Ginny à ma place. Ça se voit. Et ça fait plaisir.

\- Je le suis en effet. J'ai pris la bonne décision.

\- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, dit Ron, mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air bien.

Je vois bien qu'ils meurent tous d'envie de me demander si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie mais personne ne semble vouloir poser la question en premier. Un peu perfidement, je les laisse mariner en détournant la conversation sur eux. J'apprends que Ron est désormais aspirant Auror. Il fait équipe avec Dean Thomas et Zacharias Smith. Hermione termine des études de droit sorcier et envisage de se spécialiser dans la défense des créatures magiques. Ils ont pour projet de se marier à la fin de l'été. J'avais toujours imaginé que ce jour-là, Ron me demanderait d'être son témoin mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne le fera pas. Et en un sens, c'est normal. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, Ginny a abandonné sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch. Après la naissance du bébé, elle compte entreprendre des études de journalisme. Ernie et elle vivent toujours à Grimmaurd, ce qui en soi, ne me dérange pas. Je préfère que la maison soit occupée par des gens que je connais plutôt que des inconnus.

George tient toujours fidèlement la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il a créée avec Fred. Il est désormais associé à Lee Jordan. Il fréquente assidûment Angelina Johnson depuis plusieurs mois et tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il la demande bientôt en mariage.

Les conversations vont bon train. C'est agréable de constater que nous avons encore tant de choses à nous dire, un peu comme si je n'étais jamais parti.

\- Harry, il faut absolument que tu viennes passer les fêtes avec nous ! décrète alors Hermione. N'est-ce pas Molly ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Harry a toujours été le bienvenu pour fêter Noël avec nous. Qu'en dis-tu Harry ?

\- C'est gentil à vous mais je dois décliner l'invitation, dis-je poliment. J'ai… j'ai déjà des engagements prévus.

\- Oh… oui, évidemment, dit Hermione en rougissant. Je suppose que… enfin, je veux dire… tu as rencontré quelqu'un…

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Ce qui explique cet air béat que tu arbores depuis tout à l'heure, dit Ron en riant. Ça fait longtemps ? Tu l'as rencontrée comment ?

\- Dans le métro, il y a deux mois et demi. On est ensemble depuis trois semaines.

\- Hm… c'est tout récent alors. Enfin, j'espère pour toi que c'est la bonne, dit-il encore.

\- Le bon serait plus exact... En tout cas, il me rend heureux.

Un grand silence accueille ma déclaration. Arthur, Molly et Ernie ont le nez dans leur assiette, Hermione fronce les sourcils comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper et Ron cligne des yeux en rougissant fortement. Seule Ginny sourit paisiblement.

\- Tu… hm… tu as dit… « il » ? demande finalement Ron.

\- Oui, Ron. Je suis avec un homme.

\- Mais… comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire… tu n'as jamais…

\- Je l'ai admis récemment, c'est vrai. Mais tout bien considéré, je pense que ça ne date pas d'hier. Ce qui explique que ça n'ait pas marché ni avec Cho ni avec ta sœur…

\- Hm, vu comme ça, ça semble évident ! dit-il d'un ton aigre.

\- Et bien moi je suis très heureuse pour toi Harry, me dit Ginny.

\- Moi aussi, dit Hermione. J'espère que tu nous le présenteras un jour.

Je souris pour éviter de répondre. Il y a vraiment peu de chances que ça arrive. C'est le désavantage de sortir avec son ancien ennemi, un Serpentard, un Malefoy et un mort qui plus est… Et puis de toute façon, quand je vois la réaction de Ron, je me dis que même s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, ce ne serait pas gagné.

\- Ron ? dis-je. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il expire brièvement avant de me dire :

\- Ecoute Harry… tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et si tu es heureux, tant mieux. Mais ne me demande pas d'être d'accord avec… ça.

\- Ça ? Tu veux dire être amoureux d'un autre homme ? Vivre avec lui ? L'embrasser ? Lui faire l'amour ? dis-je, volontairement provoquant.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît ! répond-il en grimaçant.

\- Je te choque ? Je te dégoûte ? C'est quoi le problème en fait ?

\- Aucun. Il n'y a aucun problème. C'est ton choix de vie. Pas le mien.

\- Effectivement. Et j'apprécierais que tu le respectes.

La tension est palpable autour de la table. Personne n'ose intervenir.

\- Je le respecte. Mais ne me demande pas de te regarder l'embrasser ou lui tenir la main comme si c'était normal !

\- Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je ne t'imposerai pas une telle vision d'horreur. Je ne voudrais pas porter atteinte à ta santé mentale. D'ailleurs, je ne t'imposerai plus ma présence ni mon anormalité, dis-je en me levant.

Molly se lève à son tour.

\- Harry ! Ne pars pas ! Tu viens à peine d'arriver, me supplie-t-elle.

\- N'écoute pas mon frère Harry ! intervient Ginny. Ron, tu me fais honte ! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça à ton meilleur ami ? renchérit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron baisse les yeux, gêné, avant de baragouiner des excuses.

\- Pardonne-moi Harry. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais… anormal. Quoi que tu fasses ou qui que tu fréquentes, tu seras toujours mon ami.

\- Je voudrais bien te croire Ron… mais là j'ai un peu de mal, vois-tu.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il encore.

\- Pas autant que moi. Madame Weasley, dis-je en me tournant vers celle que j'ai toujours considérée comme une mère de substitution, merci pour ce repas et pour cet accueil.

\- Oh Harry, reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît…

\- Je voudrais bien mais j'ai encore… une autre personne à voir. Et je ne voudrais rentrer trop tard chez moi. Mon ami m'attend.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement. Je m'en veux de lui faire de la peine.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici, n'oublie pas. Quand tu veux et avec qui tu veux, ajoute-t-elle en me regardant bien en face.

\- Merci Madame Weasley.

\- Prends soin de toi Harry, me dit Arthur en me serrant la main.

\- Harry, promets-moi de ne plus nous laisser sans nouvelle aussi longtemps, me dit Hermione en me serrant longuement contre elle.

\- Je te le promets.

Puis je me tourne vers Ginny.

\- Remercie-le pour moi, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton ami. Remercie-le pour moi de t'avoir rendu le sourire.

Je ris bien volontiers car je m'imagine déjà la tête de Draco quand je lui dirai ça. Je serre Ginny dans mes bras en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible avec Ernie et leur futur enfant.

Je me contente d'un signe de tête en direction de Ron et je quitte le Terrier pour transplaner dans le Wiltshire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Je me retrouve devant un Manoir élégant, planté au milieu d'un parc joliment entretenu. L'endroit est un peu moins vaste que la propriété des Malefoy mais impressionnant tout de même.

J'espère qu'il vit toujours ici.

Quelques secondes après avoir actionné la lourde cloche à la grille d'entrée, un elfe de maison apparaît.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Bonjour. Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je souhaite voir ton maître.

\- Veuillez patienter Monsieur.

L'elfe disparaît dans un craquement. Une minute plus tard, la grille s'ouvre, m'invitant à entrer. Je remonte une allée bordée de buis parfaitement taillés et de cornus alba dont les branches rouges se découpent dans le ciel clair. Depuis la porte, le même petit elfe me guide jusqu'à un salon décoré sobrement mais avec beaucoup de goût.

\- Mon Maître va arriver.

J'attends encore quelques minutes avant qu'une voix ne résonne derrière moi.

\- Potter. Si je m'attendais à te voir ici…

\- Bonjour Zabini. Merci de me recevoir.

\- Assied-toi, je t'en prie. Je te sers quelque chose ? Un whisky pur feu ?

\- Volontiers.

Blaise Zabini n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi grand et bien bâti, une peau café au lait et d'incroyables yeux bleu outre-mer.

Il me tend un verre en souriant et en s'asseyant dans un grand canapé. Je prends place en face de lui.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te ramène dans le monde sorcier ? Et chez moi en particulier ?

\- Je voudrais savoir où en est l'enquête sur l'incendie du Manoir Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais quelque chose ?

\- Oh Zabini, ne joue pas au plus fin. Tu es au courant de tout ici.

\- Tu me confonds avec mon père Potter… Moi je suis un modeste étudiant en diplomatie.

\- Un modeste étudiant en diplomatie qui est pressenti pour prendre la relève de Victor Zabini.

\- En tant que diplomate…

\- En tant que chef d'un réseau de renseignements plus puissant que le Ministre, le Magenmagot et le bureau des Aurors réunis.

Blaise esquisse un sourire. Il ne m'aura pas à ce jeu là.

\- Alors ? L'enquête ?

\- Quelle enquête ? Tu sais très bien que les Aurors ont conclu à la mort de Draco. Cause : incendie par le Feudeymon. Mobile : règlement de comptes entre mangemorts.

\- Et Crabbe ? Je sais que c'est lui qui a jeté le sort. Où est-il ?

\- Il a été arrêté le mois dernier, inculpé pour tentative de coup d'Etat et appartenance à une organisation criminelle. Il sera jugé en mars, certainement condamné dans la foulée à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- Les Détraqueurs ? Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient fui Azkaban après la chute de Voldemort.

\- C'était le cas. Mais ils ont été rappelés. On leur a fait comprendre que leur présence était « nécessaire ».

\- On ? Tu parles de Kingsley ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Gawain Robards, John Dawlish. Kingsley s'est laissé convaincre.

\- Putain… Si je comprends bien, Crabbe n'a pas été inculpé pour l'incendie du Manoir.

\- Non. Pas suffisamment de preuves.

Je m'agite sur mon siège et vide mon verre cul sec.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là, Potter. Vraiment.

\- Tu lui manques.

\- Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Draco.

\- Ok Potter… là, je m'inquiète vraiment pour ta santé mentale. Dois-je te rappeler que Draco est mort ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais au courant puisque tu lui as fait dresser une pierre tombale.

\- C'était avant que je ne le croise dans un métro londonien, avant qu'il me raconte comment tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir.

\- Ton imagination m'impressionne Potter. Tu devrais penser à écrire des romans.

\- Arrête ça, Zabini. Je te parle de ton meilleur ami, qui a tout perdu. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste de sa vie d'avant. Il a besoin de toi. Et toi, tu fais comme s'il n'existe plus ! Comme s'il était mort, vraiment !

\- LA FERME !

Les yeux de Zabini lancent des éclairs et il semble à deux doigts de me frapper. Pourtant, je persiste.

\- Comment peux-tu…

\- J'ai dit la ferme, Potter, siffle-t-il méchamment. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai fait pour Draco.

\- Si, je te l'ai dit. Il m'a tout raconté. Mais depuis l'enterrement de sa mère, tu n'as plus jamais donné signe de vie. Pas un hibou, pas un appel, rien !

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! C'était trop dangereux ! Trop risqué !

\- Foutaises ! C'était vrai dans les premières semaines, dans les premiers mois mais plus maintenant ! Ça fait un an et demi ! Un an et demi que tu l'as abandonné !

Blaise serre les poings et soupire profondément.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Jamais. Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et parce que je l'ai promis à Narcissa ! Il n'est pas seul. Il ne l'a jamais été. Quelqu'un veille sur lui en permanence.

\- Quoi ? dis-je, abasourdi. Mais qui ? … Oh merde… Rose…

Il acquiesce lentement.

\- Rose, oui. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'elle l'a rencontré dans le métro.

\- C'est une sorcière ?

\- Oui. Avec un pouvoir très particulier. Elle… elle est comme une sorte d'Imperium vivant. Elle amène n'importe qui à faire ce qu'elle veut et à lui faire confiance. C'est comme ça qu'elle est parvenue à convaincre Draco d'emménager avec elle.

\- Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?

\- Elle travaille pour mon père… et accessoirement, c'est ma sœur.

\- TA SŒUR ? Mais…

-Elle ne me ressemble pas, je sais. Techniquement, c'est ma demi-sœur. Elle est le produit d'une des nombreuses incartades de mon père. Sa mère est irlandaise. La mienne, égyptienne. Ceci explique cela.

\- Ça alors… elle était à Poudlard ?

\- Non. Salem.

Pour le coup, je suis mouché.

\- Depuis le début de sa mission, elle me fait un compte-rendu hebdomadaire. Je sais tout.

\- Tout ? dis-je, un peu gêné. Tu sais pour nous, alors ?

\- Oui. Et entre nous, elle a drôlement pesté sur vous deux ! Elle a bien failli abandonner à plusieurs reprises.

\- QUOI ? Tu veux dire qu'elle avait aussi pour _mission_ de nous mettre ensemble Draco et moi ?

\- Quand elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés dans le métro il y a deux mois et demi, je lui ai demandé de faire en sorte que vous vous rapprochiez.

\- Mais c'est scandaleux ! Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme ça !

\- On ne joue avec personne. Draco est amoureux de toi depuis des années. Il était temps qu'il l'admette. Quant à toi, vu ce que tu as dit quand tu étais face à la tombe de Draco, je me doutais qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent.

\- Rose a utilisé son « talent » sur nous ?

\- Non. Elle peut amener les gens à poser certains actes, elle peut susciter la confiance inconditionnelle envers elle, mais elle ne peut pas créer l'amour entre deux personnes. Elle n'est pas Cupidon.

Par Merlin, je suis soulagé. Un instant, j'ai cru que les sentiments de Draco envers moi étaient factices.

\- Notre rencontre était tout de même fortuite alors ?

\- Totalement.

\- Et ma rupture avec Ethan ?

\- Elle n'a rien à y voir. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est t'amener à réfléchir sur ta relation avec lui. Notamment, en évoquant délibérément ses ancêtres chasseurs de sorciers. Mais elle a eu très peur quand tu es parti le rejoindre en Ecosse.

\- Et concernant Draco ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Pas grand-chose en fait. Elle a fait en sorte qu'il décroche un emploi. Elle l'a aussi incité à se confier, à lui parler de toi, à se rendre compte que tout ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie, c'était toi. Et le convaincre d'aller te rejoindre à Edimbourg avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Personne ne savait que ton Ethan avait une double vie.

Je suis sonné. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça en venant voir Zabini.

\- Tu es en colère ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, dis-je en soupirant. Un peu contrarié d'avoir été manipulé mais bon…

\- Tu n'as pas été manipulé Harry. Les sentiments que Draco et toi partagez sont bien réels ! Tu ne dois surtout pas en douter !

\- Je ne doute pas Blaise. J'aime vraiment Draco et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Blaise me fit un grand sourire satisfait.

\- Mais tu lui manques quand même, dis-je. Ni Rose ni moi ne te remplacerons jamais Blaise.

\- Merci de me dire ça Harry, ça me touche beaucoup. Je… je vais réfléchir.

\- Bien. A bientôt j'espère.

\- Harry ? me dit-il alors que je m'apprête à sortir du Manoir. Tu veux bien garder ça pour toi ? Les pouvoirs de Rose sont assez particuliers et elle pourrait être très convoitée si ça venait à se savoir. De plus, je ne sais pas comment Draco pourrait réagir…

\- Je comprends. Je ne dirai rien à personne. C'est promis.

\- Merci.

L'elfe de maison me raccompagne jusqu'à la grille d'entrée. Cette journée a vraiment été étrange.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry fit un dernier détour dans le monde sorcier avant de rentrer à Piccadilly. C'était une surprise pour Draco, à laquelle il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il espérait pouvoir concrétiser demain.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, Draco était là, assis dans un coin du canapé, les jambes pliées devant lui, en train de lire un livre. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Harry s'assit de l'autre côté, dans la même position. Il était contrarié et tenait manifestement à le faire savoir. Pour autant, il était là. S'il avait réellement été en colère, il serait resté chez lui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Harry.

\- Hm.

\- Les Weasley vont bien. Ils étaient contents de me voir. Ron est devenu Aspirant Auror. Hermione et lui vont se marier à l'été prochain. Ginny est toujours avec Ernie. Elle est enceinte. Ah oui, accessoirement Ron me trouve anormal. Parce que je sors avec un homme. Alors, il y a peu de chance que je sois invité à son mariage. Il y a même peu de chance que je le revoie un jour.

Draco releva la tête pour voir Harry, les genoux serrés contre lui, la tête posée dessus et le regard infiniment triste. Il détestait voir toute cette peine dans ses yeux et fut pris d'une violente envie de faire souffrir ce maudit rouquin, moche et pauvre. A la place, il posa son livre par terre.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- A cause de moi, tu perds ton meilleur ami.

\- Je ne le perds pas à cause de toi mais à cause de ce que je suis.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ginny et Hermione sont contentes pour moi. Monsieur et Madame Weasley aussi. Je crois qu'ils aimeraient faire la connaissance de celui qui me rend si heureux, dit Harry en souriant un peu.

Au lieu de lui rendre son sourire, Draco baissa la tête.

\- Draco, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Tu te rends compte que ça n'arrivera jamais ? Que tant que tu seras avec moi, tu ne pourras pas me présenter à tes amis ? Que tu ne pourras plus vivre dans le monde sorcier ? répondit-il avec véhémence.

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je m'en suis rendu compte à la minute où j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi. Et curieusement, ça ne m'a pas tracassé outre mesure…

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais…

\- Stop Draco ! le coupa Harry. Mon bonheur, c'est ici et maintenant. Avec toi ! Mais si tu me poses la question, sache que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pense réellement à l'avenir. Et à chaque fois que je le fais, à chaque fois que j'imagine ma vie dans six mois, un an, dix ans, c'est toi que je vois à côté de moi. Où ? Je m'en fiche. Car tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là. Je n'irai nulle part où tu n'es pas, mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je t'aime, Draco Malefoy, et c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie ! Et si pour ça je dois faire une croix sur les Weasley, sur le monde magique et sur tout ce qui a fait ma vie jusqu'à présent, je te jure que je le ferai sans hésiter !

Sa tirade avait laissé Harry légèrement essoufflé et Draco le regardait, abasourdi. Il se reprit bien vite néanmoins.

\- C'est dingue, ça… Ton cerveau et ta bouche sont parvenus à se coordonner pour produire plus de dix mots d'affilée… Absolument incroyable ! souffla-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait appris à ne plus s'offusquer des propos volontairement vexants de Draco car ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un moyen maladroit de cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Ta gueule Malefoy, dit-il en s'approchant à quatre pattes de son vis-à-vis. Tu sauras que mon cerveau et ma bouche peuvent aussi se coordonner pour faire des choses bien plus intéressantes que parler…

\- Je t'aime, sourit Draco, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement Harry, enfouissant ses mains dans la masse de cheveux noirs. Il gémit faiblement en sentant les doigts de Harry glisser sous sa chemise, frôler ses côtes et caresser son dos. Le brun parsemait maintenant sa mâchoire de petits baisers légers, descendant lentement vers le cou et la clavicule. Il déboutonna la chemise de Draco, embrassant la peau qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure. Celui-ci ne put rester inactif plus longtemps et agrippa brusquement les fesses de Harry, amenant son bassin contre le sien. Par Merlin, ce qu'il sentait au travers de l'étoffe épaisse du jeans allait le rendre fou. Et pendant ce temps, sa chemise était ouverte aux trois quarts et Harry mordillait un téton avec application.

\- Harry… Harry, arrête… si tu continues comme ça, je ne répondrai plus de rien…

Harry cessa de maltraiter le mamelon rougi et s'écarta, au grand dam de Draco. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira lorsqu'il sentit que le brun quittait ses genoux et se levait du canapé.

\- Viens, entendit-il alors.

\- Quoi ? fit Draco en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Viens, répéta Harry en lui prenant la main et le faisant lever à son tour.

L'appartement était minuscule et en quelques pas, ils avaient atteint la chambre.

Harry reprit possession des lèvres de Draco dans un baiser prodigieux, étourdissant de luxure et de désir.

\- Harry, répéta Draco. S'il te plaît, ne joue pas…

\- Je ne joue pas, souffla Harry en embrassant doucement sa mâchoire. J'ai envie de toi, Draco… tellement envie de toi.

Ces mots frappèrent Draco avec la force d'un cognard. Il s'abandonna au plaisir de sentir le corps de Harry pressé contre le sien et l'embrassa de plus belle. Pendant ce temps, leurs mains s'activaient sur le corps de l'autre, déboutonnant les chemises, abaissant les pantalons.

Draco s'agenouilla devant Harry et déposa une multitude de baisers sur son ventre, suivant la fine ligne de poils foncés qui disparaissaient sous le boxer. Harry étouffa un cri dans sa main quand le souffle chaud de Draco transperça sur le tissu pendant que ses longs doigts glissaient sous l'élastique.

En une seconde, le boxer avait disparu et Draco contemplait l'objet de ses fantasmes. Et pour la première fois, il prit conscience qu'il allait faire l'amour à Harry. A un homme.

Afin de masquer son trouble, il prit le membre de Harry en bouche d'un seul tenant, s'occasionnant un violent haut le cœur.

\- Draco, dit Harry très doucement… on a tout notre temps…

Le blond acquiesça lentement, comprenant ce qu'Harry essayait de lui dire.

\- Je… c'est la première fois… je ne suis pas sûr de bien faire, admit-il piteusement.

\- Je sais… mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es parfait… ce sera parfait… Ne fais rien que tu n'as pas envie de faire…

\- J'en ai envie ! J'ai juste besoin que… que tu me guides… au début.

\- Ok… alors, commence doucement. En fait… fais exactement ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse…

Draco médita une seconde ou deux, puis s'exécuta, provoquant un violent frisson chez Harry.

\- Oh Merlin… c'est tellement bon, souffla-t-il. Oh… Oh Draco…

Harry devait se tenir aux montants du lit pour ne pas tomber, tellement ses jambes tremblaient fort. Ce que Draco lui faisait tenait tout simplement du prodige. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté pouvait lui faire ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant ?

Manifestement, le blond n'avait plus besoin d'être guidé car progressivement, il prenait le membre plus loin dans sa bouche, creusant les joues et suçant avec chaque fois plus d'ardeur. Quand il se sentit complètement aspiré, Harry poussa un long gémissement. Il était sur le point de jouir, oh Merlin, oui, il en était tellement proche, mais il rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restaient pour s'écarter de Draco.

Celui-ci se redressa, un sourire très satisfait sur le visage.

\- Je pense que je suis doué, dit-il sans modestie.

\- Doué est un mot trop faible, consentit Harry.

Draco poussa lentement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le lit et il l'y allongea amoureusement. Au passage, il s'était débarrassé de son boxer si bien que quand son corps couvrit celui de Harry et que leurs érections se touchèrent, ils soupirèrent tous les deux bruyamment.

Les mains de Draco n'avaient de cesse de parcourir la peau dorée de son amant et sa bouche d'en embrasser la moindre parcelle. Les caresses étaient intenses, sensuelles, fiévreuses mais pas impatientes. Harry se tordit de plaisir quand les doigts agiles de Draco se perdirent sur son sexe et ses testicules avant de caresser très légèrement son entrée.

\- Laisse-moi me retourner, dit Harry. Ce sera plus facile.

Draco le laissa faire, émerveillé et complètement transporté par la vision qui s'offrait dorénavant à lui. Harry ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'érotisme qu'il dégageait, là, à quatre pattes, le dos indécemment cambré. Draco n'hésita d'ailleurs pas une seconde. Il lui écarta les fesses et lécha le petit cercle rosé, offert sans pudeur à sa vue et ses caresses.

Harry gémit bruyamment, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette initiative. Où diable Draco avait-il appris à faire ça ? Il était censé être novice en la matière ! Harry serra le drap entre ses poings, s'empêchant de se toucher et priant pour que rien ne vienne effleurer son sexe. Sans quoi, il allait jouir, il en était sûr.

Mais c'était sans compter Draco le Perfide qui glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et d'un doigt, caressa la veine qui longeait la verge.

Harry explosa en longs jets saccadés, étouffant un cri bestial dans l'oreiller.

\- Par Merlin, je suis désolé, dit-il en reprenant son souffle… c'était trop intense…

\- Ne le sois pas, chuchota Draco. A vrai dire, c'est assez flatteur de parvenir à te faire perdre le contrôle rien qu'avec ma bouche.

\- Tu es un démon Malefoy.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu…

En effet, Harry n'avait encore rien vu. Le Draco craintif du début venait de se muer en quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement. Un mélange de tendresse et de bestialité, de douceur et de luxure.

Harry tâtonna vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit, duquel il sortit un flacon de lubrifiant. Draco en recouvrit généreusement son sexe et ses doigts et partit à la découverte de son nouveau terrain de jeu.

Pour Harry, c'était comme s'il faisait l'amour pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais connu cela auparavant. Draco était doux mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'excès de précautions d'Ethan. Avec Draco, c'était extraordinairement intense, surtout lorsqu'en enfonçant son doigt plus profondément, il toucha l'endroit sensible qui transporta Harry directement vers le paradis et sans escale.

\- Draco, viens… je t'en prie… je veux te sentir en moi… tout entier…

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et glissa lentement son érection à la place de ses doigts. Il fut pris d'un violent frisson de plaisir en se sentant si étroitement prisonnier du corps de Harry. C'était une sensation nouvelle, totalement différente de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Par Salazar, c'était tellement étroit.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir entrer complètement, une pensée bouleversante lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit conscience du fait qu'un autre que lui avait déjà investi ce territoire et ça le rendit fou. Une brusque flambée de jalousie s'empara de lui. Des deux mains, il saisit les hanches de Harry et s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'à la garde dans un grognement primitif qui fit écho au cri de douleur de Harry.

Draco se pencha vers son amant, et d'une voix basse, rauque de colère contenue, il dit :

\- Savoir qu'un autre est déjà passé par là me rend dingue. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de le tuer. Tu es à moi, Harry. Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Je suis à toi…

\- Je vais te faire l'amour, encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que tu l'oublies, jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne se rappelle que du mien, jusqu'à ce que ton âme m'appartienne.

\- Oui, fais-le. Fais-moi l'amour Draco…

Le blond s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Harry, allant et venant avec ardeur, chacun de ses coups de rein occasionnant une décharge de plaisir pur chez son amant qui gémissait de la manière la plus incroyable et la plus érotique qui soit.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Draco s'interrompit et se retira.

\- Tourne-toi Harry… je t'entends mais je veux te voir… je veux voir ce que ça te fait de m'avoir en toi.

Harry obtempéra, pressé d'être à nouveau comblé de la présence imposante de son amant en lui, mais au lieu de s'allonger, il poussa Draco contre le matelas et le chevaucha.

\- Tu veux me voir ? dit-il d'une voix atrocement sensuelle. Et bien regarde… regarde-moi… Vois comme je pourrais passer une vie entière en étant simplement rempli de toi.

Draco faillit bien venir en entendant ces mots mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la vision de Harry s'empalant d'un coup sur son sexe, rejetant la tête en arrière en criant son nom. Il prit appui sur les cuisses de Draco avec ses mains et commença à onduler lascivement, d'avant en arrière, et de haut en bas, sans retenue.

Draco était subjugué. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que Harry, les joues rougies, la bouche entrouverte, gémissant et haletant de plaisir, son sexe dur et gonflé heurtant son ventre à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Par Merlin Harry… tu me rends fou… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne… Je t'aime, Harry…

A peine Draco eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'Harry sut qu'il était en train de mourir. Certes de plaisir, mais il mourrait quand même. Tout devint blanc autour de lui et il eut le sentiment que son âme avait quitté son corps. Pour la deuxième fois, il jouit avec une telle force et tellement longtemps qu'il se demanda si ça s'arrêterait un jour.

La jouissance de Harry fut si violente que Draco se sentit pris dans un étau quand les chairs de son amant se resserrèrent autour de lui. Une onde de plaisir le parcourut depuis la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, faisant vibrer tout son corps. Il se libéra en gémissant puissamment, les doigts de Harry entrelacés aux siens.

En sueur, essoufflé et comblé, Harry se laissa tomber sur le torse de Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais fait l'amour à un homme auparavant ?

\- Certain. Je n'ai même jamais pris une femme de cette façon. Dois-je en conclure que ça t'a plu ?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

\- Bah… disons qu'une confirmation verbale de ce que j'ai pu observer empiriquement serait la bienvenue…

\- Ton ego est sans limite Malefoy…

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, tu es un dieu. Ça te va ?

\- Attention, je suis un dieu sanguinaire et exigeant… je n'admets que les sacrifices humains.

\- Je me dévouerai… autant de fois qu'il le faut, confirma Harry en l'embrassant.

Il reposa ensuite sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Draco, profitant du silence bienfaisant.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda finalement Draco.

\- A Ginny.

En une seconde, Harry décolla du corps chaud de son amant pour atterrir abruptement de l'autre côté du lit, fixé par un blond manifestement très en colère.

\- Tu es…

\- Chut, petit serpent coléreux, dit Harry en roulant sur Draco et en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. En quittant le Terrier, Ginny m'a dit de te remercier pour m'avoir rendu le sourire. J'y pense parce que je me dis que tu as fait bien plus que me rendre le sourire. Avec toi, je revis.

\- Moi aussi, je dois la remercier, dit Draco plus doucement en décollant une mèche humide du front de Harry. Pour t'avoir rendu ta liberté.

\- Tant qu'on y est, tu peux aussi remercier Ethan.

\- C'est déjà suffisant de parler de la belette. Pourquoi doit-on aussi parler de cette bouse de veracrasse ?

\- Parce qu'il a été suffisamment nul au pieu pour me donner envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que si tu avais été satisfait, tu n'aurais pas succombé à mon charme dévastateur ?

\- Hm… disons que tu aurais dû fournir un peu plus d'efforts…

\- Tu es impossible Potter !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry se pencha et caressa la joue de Draco avec son nez. Du doigt, il se mit à retracer les fines cicatrices sur son torse pourtant si parfait.

\- Elles te font encore mal ?

\- Plus depuis longtemps.

\- C'est peut-être un peu tard mais je suis désolé.

\- Tu t'es défendu, c'est tout. J'allais te lancer un doloris tu sais…

\- J'ai voulu lancer un doloris un jour… sur ta tante… après qu'elle ait tué Sirius. Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre pour lancer un doloris.

\- Crois-moi, j'y serais parvenu… je voulais te faire souffrir à un point dont tu n'as pas idée, dit Draco très bas.

\- Tout ça est révolu Draco, dit Harry en attirant son visage vers lui. Tout ça est derrière nous. Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais à Poudlard.

\- Non, en effet. J'ai une autre cicatrice pour me le rappeler.

\- La Marque ?

Draco fit non de la tête en ramenant sa jambe droite vers lui. Harry remarqua alors sur la peau pâle, un peu au-dessus de la cheville, une zone d'une quinzaine de centimètres rosée et légèrement boursouflée.

\- Un souvenir du feudeymon, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? C'est tout de même une blessure de magie noire…

\- A priori non. Le feu maudit n'a fait que m'effleurer et ma mère a directement soigné la plaie avec une potion à base de larmes de phénix.

Harry soupira, rassuré.

\- Finalement, c'est moi le balafré maintenant. J'ai plus de cicatrices que toi Potter !

\- Ouais… bientôt tu vas ressembler à Maugrey Fol Œil. Je l'ai toujours trouvé super sexy…

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ! s'offusqua le blond en lui jetant un regard totalement effrayé.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se mit à rire et à embrasser Draco avec douceur.

Rapidement, le baiser se fit plus fiévreux, plus dense aussi et le désir ne tarda pas à renaître entre les deux hommes.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi, souffla Draco, confirmant en paroles ce qu'Harry ressentait très clairement contre sa cuisse.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir encore la ressource nécessaire ? provoqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais fournir le travail cette fois…

\- Quoi ?

En matière de sexe, Draco était curieux de tout et il ne voulait rien négliger de ce qui pourrait le rapprocher de Harry. Dominant, dominé, passif, actif, étaient des notions théoriques qui lui importaient peu tant qu'il ressentait du plaisir. Or, il avait encore en tête l'image voluptueuse de Harry qui s'abandonnait à lui dans un abîme de plaisir. Et il voulait ressentir la même chose. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de se donner à la personne qu'on aime.

\- Tu… tu es sûr ? répéta Harry que la requête de Draco étonnait au plus haut point.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose.

La perspective de prendre Draco amena un brusque afflux de sang dans son entre-jambe qui devint encore plus dure, si c'était possible. Il fit cependant en sorte de se maîtriser. Il voulait que ce soit inoubliable pour Draco comme cela l'avait été pour lui.

Harry s'allongea sur Draco, approchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant seulement. Il savoura le souffle de son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur, se délectant de son goût. Il embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire, son cou, chaque cicatrice de son torse, son nombril, son ventre, son bas-ventre et enfin son érection. Il promena le bout de sa langue sur le sommet, provoquant un brusque halètement chez Draco, puis le suçota gentiment.

Harry était maintenant installé entre les cuisses délicieusement ouvertes de son ange blond, le prenant en bouche avec une exaspérante lenteur s'il en jugeait par les soupirs de frustration qui provenaient de la tête de lit. Joueur, il abandonna momentanément le sexe de Draco pour embrasser la peau tendre de l'aine puis des bourses. Il alla jusqu'à s'autoriser la même caresse meurtrière que celle que Draco lui avait prodiguée en s'attardant sur son intimité. Draco ne put se retenir de gémir et de se cambrer sous cette minuscule intrusion, s'offrant encore davantage à la bouche experte de son amant.

Précautionneusement, Harry remplaça sa langue par un doigt qu'il remua lentement, guettant le moindre signe de douleur sur le visage de Draco. Ne décelant rien de tel, il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Cette fois, il nota que Draco s'était crispé légèrement. Afin de le détourner de l'inconfort ou de la douleur, il reprit son membre en bouche qu'il suça avec plus de vigueur. La diversion eut l'effet escompté : Draco se cambrait de plaisir, gémissant en agrippant les draps de part et d'autre de son corps.

\- Tu veux te mettre sur le ventre ? demanda Harry. C'est plus facile les premières fois…

\- Non, dit Draco. Je veux te voir. Et je veux que tu me voies.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en prenant une dose de lubrifiant dont il enduisit prestement son sexe, créant un bruit humide, érotique et obscène à la fois, qui affola les sens de Draco.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Par Salazar, Potter ! Je suis là, les jambes grandes ouvertes devant toi, la bite en feu… Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas être prêt ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Merlin ce qu'il aimait cet homme.

Malgré l'impatience de Draco, Harry le pénétra avec douceur et il eut raison car Draco ne put masquer la grimace qui tordit ses traits alors que ses chairs étaient tiraillées par l'imposante intrusion du brun. A nouveau, pour couper court à la douleur, Harry flatta son sexe tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui. Malgré le désir qui était le sien, il parvint à maîtriser ses mouvements pour que son amant s'acclimate à sa présence. L'étroitesse de Draco était la plus délicieuse des tortures et Harry n'avait qu'une envie, s'activer encore et encore à l'intérieur de lui.

Il allait craquer quand le visage de Draco se détendit d'un coup et que ses cuisses se refermèrent autour de ses hanches.

Draco, lui, était en proie à un déluge de sensations. La présence de Harry en lui, dans ce grand inconnu, le comblait. Il se consumait littéralement, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait entier, complet, aimé. Pas parce que c'était un homme. Parce que c'était Harry, l'homme qu'il aimait. Et cela faisait toute la différence.

Il aimait le sentir bouger en lui, se mouvoir avec passion d'avant en arrière. Il aimait l'entendre grogner sous l'effort, sentir ses muscles rouler sa peau et voir la sueur perler sur son front.

Il croyait avoir déjà atteint le sommet du plaisir quand Harry percuta à l'intérieur de lui quelque chose qui le fit rugir littéralement. Sous la puissance du plaisir, il planta ses doigts dans les fesses de Harry, l'amenant encore plus loin en lui.

Harry redoubla la vigueur de ses pénétrations, transporté par la vision de Draco s'abandonnant à lui, de manière si naturelle et si consentante. Fou de désir et d'amour, il le pilonna sans relâche, butant à chaque fois sur la prostate. Un ultime coup de rein, suivi d'une caresse aérienne sur son sexe, eut raison de Draco qui cria le nom de Harry, le corps secoué de spasmes. Tendu comme un arc, Harry se libéra à son tour dans un râle animal.

A bout de forces, il se laissa tomber sur Draco. Ils restèrent là, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, silencieux, partageant un moment de pure perfection. Le brun finit par se retirer et rouler sur le côté non sans poser un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant. Il remarqua alors deux petites larmes briller au coin des magnifiques yeux gris.

\- Tu as eu mal ? demanda Harry anxieusement.

\- Non…je… C'était incroyable… je… je suis heureux… c'est tout.

La main de Draco enlaça la sienne avec force tandis que ses yeux exprimaient tout ce que sa bouche ne parvenait pas à dire.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	10. Come fly with me

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Un petit avant-goût de Noël au mois d'août...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Once I get you up there,_

 _(une fois que je t'aurai amené là-haut)_

 _Where the air is rarefied_

 _(Là où l'air se fait rare)_

 _We'll just glide_

 _(Nous planerons)_

 _Starry eyed_

 _(Eblouis)_

 _Once I get you up there_

 _(Une fois que je t'aurai amené là-haut)_

 _I'll be holding you so near_

 _(Je te tiendrai si près)_

 _You may hear the angels cheer_

 _(Tu entendras les anges se réjouirent)_

 _Because we're together_

 _(parce que nous sommes ensemble)_

 _(Frank Sinatra – Come Fly With Me)_

 **24 décembre 2001**

Une sonnerie stridente sortit Harry et Draco de leur paisible sommeil. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées et leurs doigts enlacés.

La main de Harry s'abattit brutalement sur l'appareil qui n'avait rien demandé, le faisant taire momentanément.

\- Draaaacoooo… pourquoi t'as mis le réveil si tôt ? geignit Harry en remarquant qu'il n'était que six heures du matin.

\- Parce que je dois rentrer chez moi, répondit Draco en s'étirant et en grimaçant quand son postérieur lui rappela ce qu'il avait pris la veille au soir.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry en se redressant sur un coude, le regard mécontent. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le coup du « je baise et j'me casse » ?

Draco soupira. Manifestement, son petit gryffon n'était pas beaucoup plus du matin que lui.

\- Harry… j'ai dormi toute la nuit dans tes bras. Ce que je n'ai jamais fait avec personne. Il est six heures du matin, et je suis toujours là. Ce qui n'arrive jamais non plus.

Il étouffa un bâillement grincheux.

\- Alors non, ce n'est pas « je baise et j'me casse », continua-t-il. Si je dois rentrer chez moi, c'est simplement pour me doucher et changer de vêtements. Il est hors de question de me rendre à la boutique en puant le sexe et avec des fringues de la veille chiffonnées.

\- Hm… je ne vis pas comme un ours… j'ai une douche tu sais…

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas de vêtements à ma taille.

\- Je pourrais les agrandir avec un peu de magie…

\- Et ma brosse à dents ?

\- Il y en a une neuve dans l'armoire de salle de bain.

\- Et mon shampoing ?

\- Je te prête le mien. Il est extra doux.

Harry sentait que Draco était tout près de se laisser convaincre et il en rajouta.

\- Allez, reste, dit-il en caressant d'un doigt léger le duvet sur le ventre du blond. On peut dormir encore une heure au moins… ou faire autre chose si tu n'as plus sommeil, ajouta-t-il doucement en commençant à embrasser le cou puis l'épaule de Draco.

\- Harry, il faut vraiment que… Que fais-tu ?

Harry avait subitement disparu sous le drap.

\- Potter, tu es plus têtu qu'un…

Les protestations de Draco moururent quand la bouche de Harry lui apprit le véritable sens du mot plaisir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Tu dois amener tes affaires ici.

\- On est ensemble depuis trois semaines et tu me proposes déjà d'emménager ? Pourquoi cet empressement ? ricana Draco.

\- Parce que je veux ce traitement tous les matins.

\- Tu es un animal en chaleur Potter. Un animal exigeant qui plus est.

\- Dit celui qui gémissait comme un perdu il n'y a pas dix minutes… « encore Harry… plus fort Harry… oooh ouiiiii…. », imita ledit Harry avec une voix exagérément haut perchée.

Cette parodie valut à Harry que les deux bras qui le maintenaient soulevé contre le carrelage le lâchèrent et il s'étala comme une bouse dans le bac de douche. Douche où ils étaient depuis près d'une demi-heure.

\- Hé ! Mais t'es pas bien !

\- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi. Et à n'en vouloir qu'à mon corps.

\- T'es qu'une brute Malefoy !

\- Alors ? Tu veux toujours que j'amène mes affaires ? dit l'autre avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry soupira en se relevant tant bien que mal.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense que je vais reconsidérer la question…

\- C'est tout vu. Je passerai à mon appart ce midi prendre l'essentiel, dit Draco en sortant de la douche en s'emparant de deux serviettes dont une qu'il jeta à Harry. Maintenant, montre-moi ce que tu comptes me faire porter ce matin…

Tout en se séchant rapidement, Harry se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Draco venait-il _vraiment_ d'accepter d'amener ses affaires ? Puis, en le voyant fureter dans sa penderie, il se ressaisit.

\- Je crois ce pantalon noir devrait convenir, dit Draco en examinant le vêtement. Un sort d'allongement et le tour est joué. Même chose pour cette chemise blanche. Quoi que… il faudra peut-être élargir la carrure de deux ou trois centimètres…

\- Enfile-les. Je vais chercher ma baguette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le pantalon était à la bonne taille et la chemise parfaitement ajustée. Draco terminait de la boutonner, le visage soudain morose.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry. Il y a un problème avec les vêtements ?

\- Non. Non, ils sont parfaits, murmura le blond.

\- Draco… je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

Draco retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre les mains.

\- C'est rien… c'est … de te voir faire de la magie, ça me… enfin… je veux dire…

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolé.

\- Ça me manque, merde… Je t'ai dit que non mais en vrai, ça me manque à en crever !

Au grand désarroi de Harry qui ne savait que faire pour le consoler, Draco se mit à pleurer.

\- Je suis un sorcier ! C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours été ! Et maintenant, je… je ne suis plus rien. Rien du tout… C'est comme si j'étais mort… vraiment.

\- Draco, regarde-moi, dit Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui et en lui prenant les mains. Tu es un sorcier et tu en seras toujours un. Mais ta vie ne se résume pas à ça. Tu es devenu bien d'autres choses aussi. Un cuisinier hors pair et un excellent tailleur. Un ami cher pour Rose et un employé modèle pour Monsieur Smith. Un amant sensationnel…

\- Ça je l'ai toujours été, renifla Draco.

\- Possible mais moi, je ne le sais que depuis hier. Draco… tu es un autre homme. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. Enfin… peut-être que tu l'étais déjà mais tu m'as laissé le découvrir, tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie. Et c'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. Tu es beaucoup plus qu'un sorcier. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Draco s'essuya les joues.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me donner en spectacle de la sorte… C'est juste que… c'est tellement douloureux parfois. Toute cette magie en moi qui… voudrait sortir et qui ne peut pas…

\- Je sais, dit Harry en serrant Draco contre lui. Je sais. On va trouver une solution, je te le promets.

\- Une solution ? Laquelle ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment. Fais-moi confiance.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Bon, je n'ai pas tout pris quand même. Juste quelques trucs. Faudrait pas que Rose croie que j'ai déserté l'appartement… Et puis, toi aussi, tu pourrais amener des choses chez moi non ?

\- Ouais… je le ferai.

Il était 13h30 et Draco était en train de ranger deux pantalons, trois pulls et quelques chemises dans la penderie de Harry. Ses sous-vêtements avaient déjà trouvé leur place dans le tiroir du haut de la commode.

Harry lui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de salle de bain, semblant fixer quelque chose à l'intérieur.

\- Hé Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'interrogea Draco en regardant par-dessus son épaule, essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait bien fasciner autant Harry.

\- Si je te le dis, tu vas te moquer de moi.

\- Raison de plus pour me le dire !

\- Je regarde nos brosses à dents.

\- Nos… brosses… à dents… C'est cela, oui.

\- Elles sont dans le même verre… Je… Je trouve ça… beau.

Draco ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- D'accord… Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Une personne normale ne peut décemment pas s'extasier devant deux brosses à dents dans un verre.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ces brosses à dents, c'est un peu comme si c'était nous… on partage le même verre…

\- Pitié, Potter… tu nous fais quoi là ?

\- Malefoy, soupira Harry… le romantisme tu connais ?

\- Ça, ce n'est pas romantique, c'est niais ! Le mot que je t'ai laissé dans tes bagages, ça, c'était romantique !

\- Lâche et égoïste.

\- Mais romantique !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, tu as raison, ça l'était ! Monsieur-je-veux-toujours-avoir-le-dernier-mot !

\- J'ai toujours raison. Bon, on y va ? Sinon, je vais être en retard au magasin.

\- Tu ne retournes pas au magasin !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me suis arrangé avec Monsieur Smith ce matin. Tu es en congé cet après-midi. Et moi aussi ! On a plein de choses à faire !

\- Des choses à faire ? Quoi ?

\- Je te rappelle que c'est Noël. On doit acheter un sapin pour commencer, puis le décorer. Je me disais qu'on pouvait aussi s'acheter de quoi cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour ce soir…

\- Cuisiner ? Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

\- Heu… à vrai dire… je pensais plutôt… que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Quec'estoiquiferaitlacuisine…

Draco éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air Potter ! Tu me prends pour ton elfe de maison ou quoi ?

\- Je comptais me faire pardonner en t'offrant le dessert…

\- Hm… mais encore ?

\- De la chantilly, du chocolat… et moi.

Une petite étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Draco. Il s'approcha de Harry et enlaça sa taille de ses bras. D'une voix suave, il murmura :

\- Je cuisinerai ce que tu veux. Absolument tout ce que tu veux.

Harry tressaillit. Définitivement, la voix de Draco avait sur lui un effet complètement insensé.

\- Alors ? Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda Draco en s'écartant. Le sapin ?

\- Heu… non. J'ai prévu autre chose avant, dit Harry en se ressaisissant. Une surprise. En fait, c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi mais tu comprendras vite pourquoi je ne peux pas te l'offrir devant tout le monde. Prends ton bonnet, ton écharpe et tes gants.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il ne fait pas si froid que ça…

\- Ne discute pas.

Intrigué mais coopérant, Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il suivit Harry dans une petite ruelle sombre et peu passante près de Glasshouse Street, ruelle qu'il reconnu immédiatement pour s'y être déjà retrouvé avec Blaise.

\- Harry, demanda-t-il, anxieux. Où allons-nous ?

\- Draco, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je… je… oui, finit-il par souffler.

\- Alors, accroche-toi à moi. Nous allons transplaner.

Il acquiesça et agrippa le bras de Harry avec force. Très vite, il ressentit la désagréable impression d'être écrasé et projeté à toute vitesse dans un tunnel étroit. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était légèrement nauséeux.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il alors qu'en regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait qu'un énorme champ, à perte de vue.

\- Dans les Cornouailles. Tinworth pour être précis. J'ai choisi cet endroit parce que c'est un village sorcier et qu'il est particulièrement isolé et suffisamment grand pour ce que je projette de faire.

En disant cela, Harry sortit de sa poche un petit bout de bois d'une dizaine de centimètres qu'il toucha du bout de sa baguette. Aussitôt, l'objet repris sa forme initiale, celle d'un splendide Eclair de Feu.

\- Harry… mais que… ?

\- Tu vas voler Draco.

Draco resta interdit, comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

\- Je… je… vais voler.

\- Oui. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de prendre ton bonnet, tes gants et ton écharpe. Pour que tu ne prennes pas froid mais aussi, comme ça on ne te reconnaîtra pas si jamais quelqu'un devait venir par ici… encore que, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Hier, je suis venu poser des sorts de protection et de confusion.

Harry tendit son balai à Draco qui le regardait, toujours abasourdi.

\- Harry… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Ne dis rien. Contente-toi d'enfourcher ce balai et d'en profiter.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens voler avec moi. Dans mon ancienne vie, mon dernier souvenir sur un balai, c'était avec toi. Je veux que mon premier vol de ma nouvelle vie soit avec toi aussi.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'émotion. Sans plus attendre, il s'installa sur le balai, Draco derrière lui.

\- Accroche-toi ! dit-il en donnant un coup de pied au sol qui propulsa le balai dans les airs à une vitesse prodigieuse.

\- Wahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Harry alternait les virages, les accélérations, les loopings tandis que Draco se cramponnait à lui de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas peur car il savait qu'Harry était plus que doué sur un balai, il l'avait toujours envié pour ça. Envié et secrètement admiré.

Après avoir poussé l'engin à sa vitesse maximale, soit près de 240 km/heure, ils se posèrent dans la prairie quelques instants, le temps pour Draco de se mettre devant. Manœuvrer un Eclair de Feu, c'était quelque chose ! Bien vite, il apprivoisa le balai, appréciant sa souplesse, sa rapidité de réaction et sa tenue dans les airs.

\- Ce balai est génial ! cria Draco. Si j'en avais eu un, je t'aurais mis la pâtée Potter !

\- Le balai ne fait pas tout Malefoy ! Il faut aussi le talent ! cria Harry en retour.

\- Tu insinues quoi ?

\- Je n'insinuuuuuuuuuue…. Aaaaaaaah !

Draco venait d'amorcer une descente en piqué, dans une parfaite exécution de la feinte de Wronski. Compte tenu de la vitesse et du fait que le balai supportait non pas une mais deux personnes, il calcula rapidement la distance à laquelle il devrait redresser le manche pour ne pas s'écraser au sol. A deux mètres quatre-vingt du sol, il freina, redressa et reparti comme une flèche vers le ciel.

\- Je l'admets ! C'était du grand art ! T'es doué Malefoy !

Et Harry le pensait vraiment. Draco était doué sur un balai. Il avait un vol moins nerveux, que celui de Harry mais rempli de grâce et d'élégance. Et surtout, il avait le compas dans l'œil. Il parvenait à évaluer les distances au centimètre près et en un temps record. Harry s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il assistait aux matches de Serpentard contre Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. S'il n'y avait eu son entêtement à concurrencer Harry à tous points de vue, il aurait fait un redoutable poursuiveur.

Draco, lui, était ivre de bonheur. Ivre des sensations vertigineuses que le vol lui procurait, ivre de la chaleur de l'homme qu'il aimait tout contre lui.

Ivre de vivre, tout simplement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En fin d'après-midi, ils étaient de retour à Piccadilly, les bras chargés d'un petit sapin, de décorations et de provisions pour leur repas du soir.

Le sourire de Draco n'avait pas faibli de tout le reste de la journée, surtout depuis qu'Harry lui avait assuré qu'ils retourneraient voler le plus souvent possible.

Mais pour l'heure, Harry était en train d'installer le sapin dans un coin de l'appartement. Vu l'étroitesse des lieux, l'arbre qui faisait pourtant seulement 1 mètre 50 semblait envahir tout l'espace.

Pendant ce temps, Draco rangeait les courses et réfléchissait à la préparation de son menu.

\- Tiens, j'ai vu Ethan l'autre jour, dit Harry en disposant la guirlande lumineuse.

Le bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe au sol précéda l'explosion de colère de Draco.

\- J'avais dit à ce cafard de ne plus t'approcher ! cria-t-il les poings serrés.

\- Ne t'énerve pas. On ne s'est pas parlé. Il ne m'a même pas vu. J'étais à Covent Garden, pas loin de la librairie. Je l'ai aperçu sur le trottoir d'en face. Il était encore en chaise roulante, avec Edith, sa sœur.

\- Il aurait pu danser sur un pied, j'en ai rien à battre. Qu'est-ce que toi, tu foutais là ? Tu allais le voir ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. J'étais dans le quartier, c'est tout.

\- Dans le quartier ? Il y a des dizaines de quartiers à Londres et tu devais forcément te trouver là ?

\- Oui ! Parce que j'aime bien Covent Garden. J'aime m'y promener et le fait qu'Ethan soit à deux pas ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller ! Bon sang, c'est quoi le problème ?!

En disant cela, Harry s'était rapproché et fixait Draco, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Le problème c'est que naïf comme tu es, tu pourrais… tu pourrais…

Draco semblait tellement étouffer de rage que les mots ne sortaient pas.

\- Je pourrais quoi ? Retomber amoureux de lui ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai si peu de fierté ? Qu'après de ce qu'il m'a fait je pourrais retourner avec lui ? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses ?

Le ton avait monté et ils se fixaient maintenant tous les deux avec hostilité. Draco soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Non… bien sûr que non… c'est seulement que… je ne supporte pas de savoir que ce type puisse s'approcher de toi, exister encore dans ta vie… ça me rend fou de penser à tout ce que vous avez fait ensemble… à ce…

\- Chut, dit Harry plus doucement en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ethan, c'est du passé. Et plutôt que de penser à ce que nous avons fait ensemble, pense à ce que nous n'avons pas fait. Je n'ai jamais volé en balai avec lui. Je n'ai jamais passé Noël avec lui. Il ne m'a jamais donné le vertige lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de mourir lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. Tout ça, c'est avec toi. Et rien qu'avec toi.

Draco regarda Harry, soudain radouci.

\- Tu as vraiment le vertige quand…

\- Ne me fais pas répéter. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton ego.

En souriant, Draco se penchant vers Harry.

\- Pardon d'avoir crié, dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

\- Tu es pardonné.

Le baiser qui s'en suivit fut long et doux. Et vu la manière dont il s'accrochait à lui, Draco put constater qu'Harry ne mentait pas…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- C'était comment Noël chez toi ? demanda Harry.

Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, à regarder les lumières clignotantes du sapin en sirotant le pinot gris que Draco avait choisi pour accompagner son plat, une poêlée de Saint-Jacques aux crevettes et aux poireaux.

\- C'était incroyable, dit Draco. Déjà, ça commençait le 21 décembre car mon père voulait qu'on fête le Solstice d'Hiver. Il disait que c'était cette fête-là que les sorciers devaient fêter et non le Noël des moldus. La fête du Solstice a vraiment quelque chose de magique au sens premier du terme. C'est beaucoup moins _bling bling_ que Noël, plus mystique en quelque sorte. Quand j'étais petit, je n'aimais pas ça. Ça me faisait un peu peur car je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait aimer fêter la nuit la plus longue de l'année. J'ai fini par m'y habituer mais j'ai toujours préféré Noël. Le Manoir était magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait des sapins dans presque toutes les pièces, le plus grand étant dans l'entrée. Mais celui que je préférais, c'était celui du salon, celui que ma mère m'autorisait à décorer avec Dobby, notre elfe de maison.

A la mention de la petite créature, Harry eut un pincement au cœur.

\- C'était aussi celui sous lequel je trouvais mes cadeaux le matin, poursuivait Draco sans se rendre compte du trouble de Harry. J'adore le matin de Noël… ces quelques heures de calme avant l'arrivée des invités, avant la foule et le bruit. C'était le seul jour de l'année où j'étais autorisé à descendre et à prendre mon petit-déjeuner en pyjama. C'est idiot mais j'ai toujours trouvé que le chocolat chaud et les brioches ont meilleur goût quand on est en pyjama…

Draco souriait, manifestement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- On va résumer vite fait, dit Harry, car je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance. Disons qu'avant d'entrer à Poudlard, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un repas de Noël. Mes moldus m'obligeaient à manger avant eux et je devais rester dans mon placard toute la soirée. Le matin, je préparais le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde en regardant mon cousin ouvrir ses cadeaux. Moi, je n'en avais pas. Après mes onze ans, je passais Noël soit à Poudlard, soit chez les Weasley. Ah c'était quelque chose ! Leur petite maison remplie à craquer, la cuisine de Molly qui était délicieuse et qui aurait permis de nourrir tout un régiment et puis les cadeaux. Rien de luxueux ou de précieux, mais ce n'était pas l'important. La valeur des choses n'a jamais eu d'importance pour moi. C'était des cadeaux faits et donnés avec amour. Et ça…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour adopter un ton léger.

\- oh c'est pas vrai… dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Instinctivement, Draco resserra ses bras autour de Harry. En lui-même, il se promit de ne plus jamais insulter les Weasley, en tout cas pas Molly et Arthur. Ron, c'était autre chose. Fallait pas trop lui en demander quand même…

\- Je suis désolé, dit Draco en posant un baiser sur la tête de Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui ai abordé le sujet…

\- Non… je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit à l'époque. Pour avoir cru tout ce temps que tu étais un petit prince pourri gâté.

\- Ce rôle-là était déjà pris, dit Harry en riant. Par toi, je crois.

En réponse, il reçut un coup de coussin dans la figure. Harry répliqua et bientôt, ils se trouvèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre à se battre gentiment.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de placard ? demanda soudainement Draco en se redressant.

\- Ça, je te le raconterai une autre fois.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Je peux avoir mon dessert maintenant ?

\- T'es vraiment un gamin pourri gâté, souffla Harry en se levant. Reste là.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la chambre, seulement vêtu d'un boxer rouge vif. Dans ses mains, il avait une bombe de crème chantilly et une bouteille de chocolat liquide.

\- A table, dit-il simplement en renversant la bouteille de chocolat, faisant couler lentement une petite quantité du divin nectar sur son torse, avant d'en rattraper une partie avec un doigt qu'il se mit à lécher voluptueusement.

\- Oh. Merlin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 décembre 2001**

En ce matin de Noël, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, dégageant une lumière vive et froide qui s'infiltrait par l'interstice entre les deux tentures.

\- Haaaaryyyyyyy… t'as mal fermé les tentuuuuuuures...

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tâtonna de la main sur la place à côté de lui. Place qui était étrangement vide. Un brin frustré de se réveiller seul, Draco se retourna afin d'échapper à l'agression lumineuse et se blottit plus confortablement sous la couette.

\- Haaaaaryyyyyy… t'es oùùùùùùùùùùùù ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Draco soupira. Où ce crétin de Gryffondor pouvait-il bien être ? Et comment avait-il eu le courage de se lever aussi tôt après cette nuit ? Ils avaient dû s'endormir aux alentours de quatre heures du matin… et surtout pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé correctement ces putains de tentures !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Harry qui entra sans faire de bruit. Même les yeux fermés, Draco reconnu le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on abaisse et d'un jean qu'on enlève. S'il était déjà habillé, pourquoi se déshabillait-il ? Il ne croyait quand même pas que…

\- Ne compte pas sur moi Potter, maugréa Draco en sentant la couette se soulever dans son dos et le matelas s'affaisser quand Harry s'y allongea. Je suis crevé. Et en plus, tu as mal fermé les tentures. Démerde-toi avec ta main droite.

\- Pas possible. Elle est gelée, dit Harry.

Et pour confirmer ses propos, il entoura la taille de Draco de ses mains, frotta ses pieds contre les siens et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Chacun de ces appendices étant glacés, le blond glapit en se débattant comme un diable.

\- BORDEL ! DEGAGE DE LA ! TU ES GELE !

\- Et toi tu es tout chaud comme il faut, rigola Harry en s'agrippant à son amant avec force.

Finalement Draco se calma et se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

\- D'où viens-tu pour être gelé de la sorte ?

\- Je suis sorti faire une course.

\- Une course ? Le matin de Noël ?

\- Oui ! Rien que pour toi ! Allez lève-toi !

Harry montra l'exemple en sortant le premier du lit. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et se rendit à la cuisine.

Draco émergea à son tour, encore tout fripé de sommeil, en se frottant les yeux comme un petit enfant.

\- Joyeux Noël Draco !

Harry avait dressé la table du petit-déjeuner. Dessus, un plateau chargé de jus d'orange, de brioches encore tièdes et d'un grand pichet de chocolat chaud. A cet instant, le visage de Draco valait tout l'or du monde pour Harry.

Ils déjeunèrent avec appétit, en pyjama tous les deux. Et Harry dut bien admettre que les brioches avaient bien meilleur goût…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Harry débarrassait la table, Draco sortit un grand paquet de derrière une armoire. Comment avait-il pu ramener cette boîte sans qu'Harry ne le remarque était un mystère.

\- Ça ne vaut pas le cadeau que tu m'as fait hier mais… voilà… enfin je … je l'ai fait moi-même… J'espère que ça te plaira. C'est fait et donné avec amour, dit-il en reprenant les termes qu'Harry avait employé la veille.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco comme ça. Lui d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, semblait terrifié à l'idée de lui donner son cadeau. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains au torchon avant de s'emparer de la boîte et de l'amener au salon. Elle était très bien emballée mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir à la hâte, pressé qu'il était de découvrir son contenu.

Il souleva le couvercle et resta béat d'admiration. A l'intérieur, religieusement plié, se trouvait un costume gris anthracite. Harry souleva la veste du bout des doigts. Le tissu était merveilleusement souple et doux au toucher.

\- C'est… c'est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais possédé quelque chose d'aussi beau… C'est tellement doux.

\- C'est de la laine d'alpaga.

\- Tu… tu l'as vraiment fait toi-même ?

\- Oui… même si Monsieur Smith m'a aidé pour certains assemblages délicats.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Harry en posant la veste pour prendre le pantalon.

\- Il faudrait que tu l'essayes car je devrai peut-être faire des retouches.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ôta promptement son bas de pyjama. Il enfila le pantalon sous l'œil inquisiteur de Draco qui lui tournait autour.

\- Mm… en fait, il n'y a rien à reprendre. Fais quelques mouvements. Marche, baisse-toi, assied-toi… Tu ne ressens aucune gêne ?

\- Absolument aucune ! Il est parfait !

\- Bien. Essaye la veste maintenant.

Tout comme le pantalon, celle-ci lui allait à merveille.

\- Comment as-tu su pour les mesures ? demanda Harry.

\- On peut dire que j'ai l'œil.

\- C'est stupéfiant. Je peux le porter pour aller chez Rose et toi ce midi ?

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Tu pourras y ajouter ceci, dit encore Draco en lui tendant un deuxième paquet, plus petit. C'est de la part de Rose et de Monsieur Smith.

Le paquet contenait une chemise en soie blanche et une cravate bourgogne.

Harry posa le tout sur le sofa et entoura le cou de Draco de ses bras.

\- Ton cadeau est magnifique. Et savoir que tu l'as fait toi-même le rend encore plus beau à mes yeux. Merci… mille fois merci.

\- Je suis heureux que ça te fasse plaisir.

En souriant, Harry s'écarta de Draco et alla vers l'armoire du salon. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit quelque chose que le blond ne parvint pas à voir.

\- Draco… Il y a encore quelque chose que je voudrais te donner. Ce n'est pas un cadeau car c'est quelque chose qui t'appartient et que j'aurais dû te rendre il y a longtemps déjà. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion car au moment où je voulais le faire, j'ai appris… ton décès. J'aurais pu la donner à Blaise mais égoïstement, j'ai voulu la garder pour moi. Pour garder une trace de toi. J'ai même continué à m'en servir… Mais maintenant tu es là. Et c'est à toi qu'elle appartient. Alors, voilà…

Draco était perplexe. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'Harry racontait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui tende une boîte longue et étroite.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla Draco. Ce n'est… c'est… Merlin… c'est impossible…

\- Si Draco. C'est elle.

Les mains tremblantes, Draco souleva le couvercle et écarta une étoffe de velours vert qui recouvrait une baguette. Aubépine. Crin de Licorne.

\- J'ai… je pensais que jamais plus je ne posséderais de baguette… Je… Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardée… Oh Merlin…

Il avança les doigts lentement, comme s'il avait peur de la toucher. Lorsque ceux-ci effleurèrent le bois lisse, il ressentit immédiatement son flux magique le parcourir de part en part. La sensation fut tellement saisissante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, il prit l'artefact en main et une douce chaleur, aussi apaisante que stimulante, se répandit en lui.

\- Vas-y, lui dit Harry. Lance un sort.

\- Mais… le Ministère ne risque pas de détecter l'usage de ma magie ?

\- Non… comme tu es censé être mort, ta magie n'est plus surveillée. Et à supposer qu'il le fasse, le Ministère ne pourra détecter qu'un acte magique, sans pouvoir déterminer qui l'a posé. Or, j'ai déjà fait un peu de magie ici. Personne ne parviendra à faire la différence entre ta magie et la mienne.

Rassuré, Draco pointa sa baguette vers un des coussins du canapé.

 _\- Wingardium Leviosa !_

Lentement, le coussin s'éleva dans les airs. Il avisa ensuite un verre sur la table.

 _\- Aguamenti !_

Une eau pure et fraîche s'écoula de la baguette dans le verre.

A partir de là, tous les sorts possibles (et autorisés) y passèrent : sortilège d'attraction, d'amplification, de réduction, d'extinction, d'extension, d'expulsion. Draco allait d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement, testant sa magie sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il ressemblait à un gamin dans une fête foraine.

Il finit par se poster devant Harry et lui prit le visage à deux mains.

\- Te dire que je t'aime n'est pas suffisant. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour te dire ce que je ressens mais un jour, je les trouverais. En attendant…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de la plus douce des façons.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A midi sonnant, Harry et Draco entraient dans l'appartement de Paddington. Monsieur Smith était déjà là, bavardant tranquillement avec Rose au salon.

\- Harry ! Draco ! Vous arrivez j… wahou, souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes… magnifiques…

Harry rougit sous le compliment tandis que Rose le serrait dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

Pourtant, elle n'exagérait pas. Harry portait le costume que Draco venait de lui offrir, avec la chemise blanche et la cravate rouge qui faisait admirablement ressortir ses yeux. Draco lui était sublime dans un autre costume de sa création, noir, légèrement plus cintré que celui de Harry, sur une chemise et une cravate noires également.

\- Joyeux Noël Rose, dit Draco à son tour, en l'embrassant sur la joue et lui donnant un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

\- Joyeux Noël Draco ! Elles sont splendides, dit-elle en humant les fleurs et en disparaissant dans la cuisine pour trouver un vase.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Monsieur Smith qu'ils saluèrent chaleureusement.

\- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, Draco, dit-il en examinant la tenue de Harry. Vraiment parfait. Vous aimez ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Je l'adore !

\- Tu parles du costume ou de Draco ? demanda Rose en revenant dans le salon et déposant les fleurs au centre de la table.

\- Du costume évidemment. Il est plus doux et moins râleur surtout !

Le commentaire lui valut une bourrade bien sentie dans les côtes.

\- Harry ? Veux-tu venir m'aider en cuisine, s'il te plaît ? demanda Rose.

\- Laisse… je viens, répondit Draco à sa place. Harry est nul en cuisine.

\- Hé !

\- Harry fera très bien l'affaire, insista Rose en le prenant par le bras.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, Rose fixa Harry avec acuité.

\- Alors, tu sais.

\- Hm… oui… je… Blaise me l'a dit…

\- Mon petit frère est une vraie pipelette par moment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Blaise, 1 mètre 90 au bas mot, puisse être le « petit » frère de quelqu'un.

\- Ecoute, j'ai promis à Blaise de ne rien dire à personne sur tes… pouvoirs.

\- Oh, de mieux en mieux ! Il aurait pu se contenter de te dire que j'étais une sorcière… mais non, il a fallu qu'il entre dans les détails !

\- Rose, je n'ai qu'une parole ! Je peux même faire un serment inviolable si tu le souhaites !

\- Non, soupira-t-elle. Non… J'ai confiance en toi. Vraiment. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé approcher Draco.

\- Tu t'es attachée à lui, on dirait…

\- Enormément. C'est quelqu'un de bien. De très triste. De profondément blessé aussi. Mais tu le rends heureux, ça se voit.

\- Et il me rend heureux aussi. Plus que quiconque avant lui.

\- J'ai bien failli te faire la tête au carré quand tu es parti en Ecosse, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui… j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais… contrariée.

\- Pfff… souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Enfin, soit… tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

Puis relevant la tête, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pour rien dans les sentiments que Draco et toi vous…

\- Oui, je le sais. Heureusement… sinon c'est moi qui t'aurais fait la tête au carré !

\- Tu aurais osé t'en prendre à une femme ?

\- Comme si tu étais sans défense…

Rose rigola en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pour Blaise ? demanda Harry.

\- Il va…

\- Rosie ? cria Draco depuis le salon. Pourquoi y a-t-il cinq couverts ? On attend encore quelqu'un ?

Au moment où il disait cela, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

\- J'y vais, dit Rose. Occupe-toi de Draco.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cuisine et Rose alla ouvrir. Harry était tout sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Harry ? demanda Draco d'un air suspicieux.

\- Bonjour Draco.

Cette voix. Une voix grave et posée qu'il connaissait par cœur. Draco se retourna pour faire face au métis. Il était incapable de dire le moindre mot.

\- Joyeux Noël, ajouta Blaise.

Harry regarda Draco, persuadé que son mutisme était dû à l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité.

\- Joyeux Noël ? Tu crois pouvoir te pointer ici et effacer tous ces mois de silence en me disant « Bonjour Draco. Joyeux Noël » ?

L'ambiance dans la pièce avoisinait le zéro absolu. Blaise affichait une mine affligée, Draco le tuait du regard, Rose pinçait les lèvres de mécontentement, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire et Monsieur Smith était embarrassé par un tel étalage émotionnel.

\- Draco, commença Harry qui ne comprenait pas son attitude.

\- La ferme Potter. Je suppose que c'est à toi que revient cette brillante initiative ? siffla-t-il, mauvais.

\- Ça suffit Draco ! cria Rose. Harry n'est pas le seul en cause. C'était mon idée également !

\- Ton idée ? Mais que…

\- Blaise est mon frère.

On aurait pu entendre la mâchoire de Draco se fracasser sur le sol.

\- Je pense que le moment est propice pour un petit brandy, mon cher Harry, dit Monsieur Smith en attirant l'intéressé vers le buffet où étaient disposées les bouteilles d'alcool. C'est aussi le moment de parler de la météo. Ou bien de la famille royale.

\- Heu… oui, dit Harry en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets sur le groupe de trois personnes qui se faisaient face en silence.

\- Laissez-les mon cher. Que serait une fête de Noël sans un petit drame familial ? Je trouve cela très… shakespearien.

\- Il y a souvent des morts dans les drames shakespeariens, maugréa Harry.

\- Oh, j'ai bon espoir qu'ils nous préservent d'une scène de ce genre… ce serait fâcheux. Et fort indélicat pour la maîtresse de maison. Rose semble s'être surpassée en cuisine.

Un claquement de porte retentit, faisant se retourner Harry et Monsieur Smith.

\- Draco ! s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry, voyant que le blond avait disparu.

\- Laisse… il est dans sa chambre. Je vais aller lui parler, dit Blaise.

Il se rendit immédiatement vers la pièce au bout du couloir et entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Draco était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Blaise.

\- Un an et demi. Pendant un an et demi, je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Pas de hibou, pas de coup de téléphone, pas de visite. Rien. Comme si je n'existais plus. Comme si j'étais vraiment mort… je t'ai détesté Blaise. A un point dont tu n'as pas idée. Parce que c'était plus facile de te haïr que d'être triste. Et maintenant, j'apprends que pendant tout ce temps, ta sœur veillait sur moi, qu'elle te rapportait mes moindres faits et gestes ! On est amis depuis qu'on est enfants et… putain, je ne savais même pas que tu avais une sœur !

\- A ma décharge, il y a seulement trois ans que je le sais. C'est ma demi-sœur en fait. Je pense que je dois en avoir d'autres aux quatre coins du monde, ainsi que des demi-frères. De quoi concurrencer les Weasley très certainement… Mais jusqu'à présent, c'est la seule que j'ai rencontrée.

Comme Draco restait silencieux, Blaise poursuivit.

\- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. A ta place, je pense même que je t'aurais déjà cassé la gueule mais n'en veux pas à Rose. Elle a fait ce que je lui ai demandé, c'est tout. Et… elle n'a pas dû se forcer. Elle tient vraiment à toi.

\- Je sais, murmura Draco. Je sais. Je tiens à elle aussi… et je ne lui en veux pas. Mais toi… Merde, Blaise… tu étais mon meilleur ami. J'étais seul, j'étais perdu. Et mon ami me manquait…

\- Je te demande pardon. Encore une fois, j'ai sans doute commis une erreur mais à l'époque, il m'est apparu que pour ta sécurité, mieux valait ne plus avoir de contacts avec toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'abandonner. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Rose de te trouver et de t'aider. Draco, crois-moi. Si c'était à refaire, je ne referais pas la même erreur.

\- C'est Harry qui est venu te trouver n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui. C'est un type bien.

\- Comment est-il parvenu à te convaincre ?

\- Il m'a dit que ni lui ni Rose ne pourraient me remplacer.

Draco étouffa un sanglot et se leva brusquement. Un instant plus tard, il se tenait dans les bras larges de Blaise, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et Blaise remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

\- Allez viens. Retournons au salon avant que Potter ne se demande ce que nous pouvons bien faire ! Déjà que je vais devoir lui rendre des comptes quand il verra que tu as pleuré…

\- Pour ça, il est plutôt protecteur !

\- Il t'aime tu sais.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais.

\- Draco… je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire… Il sera capable de tout pour toi. Même de te ramener à la vie s'il le faut. Il affrontera le Ministère, le Magenmagot, le…

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec lui. Je ne l'utiliserai pas… je ne serai pas comme tous ces rapaces, ces hypocrites qui se sont servis de lui depuis qu'il est enfant. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Par pour ce qu'il représente.

\- Tu as changé Draco.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être que j'ai toujours été comme ça et qu'Harry fait juste ressortir le meilleur en moi.

Dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte entrebâillée, Harry avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Draco avait trouvé les mots. Les mots parfaits.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Draco et Blaise revinrent au salon, Harry était en train de discuter avec Monsieur Smith, comme si de rien n'était et Rose amenait des plateaux d'amuse-bouche. Personne ne fit plus allusion à l'incident.

Entre deux verres de champagne, ils échangèrent les cadeaux restants.

Draco et Harry offrirent à Monsieur Smith un livre sur le thé, son histoire et ses traditions et à Rose un flacon de parfum de chez Penhaligon's. Blaise était venu avec des grands vins français. Un Grevrey-Chambertin pour Harry et Draco et un Puligny-Montrachet pour Monsieur Smith. A sa sœur, il offrit un fin bracelet en argent orné d'une améthyste.

Ne sachant rien de sa venue, Draco promit à Blaise de lui trouver un cadeau un peu plus tard. Ce à quoi le métis répondit que son plus cadeau avait été de revoir son ami.

Juste avant de passer à table, Monsieur Smith sortit de sa poche une enveloppe.

\- Tenez Draco. C'est pour vous. Le prix de vente de deux de vos créations.

\- Quoi ? Vous… vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a acheté mes costumes ?

\- Tout-à-fait ! Hier après-midi, deux jeunes gentlemen se sont présentés. Ils cherchaient quelque chose de distingué pour la soirée de nouvel an. Vu leur âge, je leur ai présenté vos costumes. Ils ont été subjugués. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que du travail vous attend Draco ! Ces jeunes gens vont parler de vous à leurs amis !

\- Tu as tes propres créations sur Jermyn Street ? s'exclama Blaise. Il faut absolument que tu me montres ce que tu fais !

\- Et bien, regarde Harry et moi, dit Draco.

\- Comment ? C'est toi qui as… Mais c'est magnifique ! dit-il en appréciant les tenues d'un œil averti.

Blaise était un dingue de mode. Il alternait le style sorcier et moldu en fonction des circonstances et sa garde-robe était pleine à craquer.

\- Demain, je suis à la boutique à la première heure !

\- Et vous serez le bienvenu, confirma Monsieur Smith en souriant. Je suis très fier de vous Draco, ajouta-t-il en tournant vers le blond. Comme j'aurais pu l'être de mon propre fils si la vie m'en avait donné un.

\- Merci Monsieur Smith. Merci pour tout, répondit Draco, ému par les propos de son patron.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que vous m'appeliez William.

En s'installant à table, Draco croisa le regard de Harry. Tous les deux se dirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Your song

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 **Voici donc les deux dernières parties de cette histoire...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _If I was a sculptor but then again no_

 _(Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais une fois encore, non)_

 _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

 _(ou un homme qui fabrique des potions dans un spectacle itinerant)_

 _Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

 _(Oh je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire)_

 _My gift is my song_

 _(Mon cadeau c'est ma chanson)_

 _And this one's for you_

 _(et celle-là est pour toi)_

 _(Elton John – Your Song)_

 **31 décembre 2001**

POV Draco

Les jours qui ont suivi les fêtes de Noël ont été un peu particuliers.

Blaise est venu au magasin le lendemain, comme il l'avait promis, et il m'a commandé pas moins de cinq costumes différents. Le soir, nous avons dîné ensemble, rien que tous les deux, car j'avais encore des choses à lui dire et des choses à comprendre.

La journée du 27 a été très chargée, beaucoup de clients venant faire des achats ou des retouches de dernière minute pour la soirée du Nouvel An. Je n'ai pas passé la soirée avec Harry mais avec Rose car d'elle aussi, je voulais des explications.

Harry a été adorable. Il n'a pas protesté une seule minute, comprenant parfaitement mon besoin d'avoir ces discussions.

C'était d'autant plus compréhensif de sa part que juste après, j'allais m'absenter pendant quatre jours. Monsieur Smith, ou plutôt William, m'envoyait à Vienne où séjournait actuellement Sir Nicholas Montgomery, l'un de nos meilleurs clients. Celui-ci était en fâcheuse posture : la compagnie aérienne avait perdu l'une de ses valises, celle précisément dans laquelle étaient rangés ses costumes et son smoking pour la soirée de Nouvel An. Comme il ne trouvait rien à son goût dans la capitale autrichienne, il appela William afin qu'on lui livre deux costumes de ville et une tenue de soirée. Sir Nicholas n'ayant pas particulièrement un physique de mannequin, je devrais rester sur place pour prendre les mesures et faire les retouches nécessaires.

Malgré mon envie de rester à Londres pour être près de Harry, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Sa décision est non seulement une marque de confiance envers moi mais également une manière de m'imposer à ses plus anciens et plus difficiles clients.

William ne me le dit pas, mais je le soupçonne d'espérer que je reprenne un jour son magasin. J'avoue y avoir pensé et sincèrement, cette idée me plaît. D'autant plus que ça me permettrait de mieux développer ma propre collection.

Il faudrait que j'en parle à Harry. Je suis certain qu'il me soutiendra et le savoir me donne encore plus envie de me lancer. Je ne sais pas ce que lui compte faire par contre... Je crois qu'il aimerait bien avoir une librairie semblable à celle de l'autre con. Un truc à lui, petit, accueillant, simple. A son image en somme. Cependant, son contrat chez Waterstones a été renouvelé et il a l'air de s'y plaire. Ce n'est pas étonnant, Harry aime son travail et ça se sent, surtout depuis qu'il est préposé au rayon « littérature fantastique et science-fiction ». Ça ne s'invente pas. Il est devenu un lecteur compulsif et on ne le voit plus jamais sans un livre quelconque en main… Il pourrait faire concurrence à Granger ! Bien sûr, je ne le lui dis pas. Evoquer ses amis lui est douloureux, même s'il n'en parle jamais. Le fait que je revoie Blaise n'arrange rien. Il est content pour moi évidemment, mais je vois bien que ça lui fait penser à Weasley. Son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il serait allé aux matches de Quidditch. Celui qui aurait dû lui demander d'être son témoin, d'être le parrain de son gosse. Et qui ne le lui demandera jamais.

Je soupire en pensant à tout ça alors que l'avion survole la France. Sir Nicholas était enchanté. William en sera content. Et moi, je suis surtout content de rentrer. J'ai hâte de retrouver Harry. Malheureusement, je ne le verrai pas avant ce soir. Il a accepté de remplacer un collègue pour faire le tard à la librairie, du coup, il nous rejoindra directement au _Recto Verso_ , un piano-bar de Kensington où Rose a décidé de nous emmener pour fêter le Nouvel An.

Ces quatre jours sans lui ont été longs. Trop longs. Bien sûr, on s'est téléphoné tous les jours, pendant des heures parfois. Je n'ose même pas raconter ce qu'il est parvenu à me faire faire hier soir… Merlin, rien que d'y penser, tout mon sang afflue vers le sud. Je n'avais jamais fait ça par téléphone… C'était absolument indécent et totalement érotique.

Il me manque. Vraiment. Pas « il me manque parce que j'ai plus baisé avec lui depuis six jours », non. Il me manque parce que j'ai des tas de choses à lui raconter, parce que j'ai envie de voir son visage, parce que j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi, de respirer son odeur, d'entendre sa voix autrement qu'au travers de la fibre optique.

C'est idiot mais depuis quatre jours, je ne pense qu'à ça : j'ai envie qu'il soit là, le soir quand je rentre chez moi. Ou si je suis déjà là, savoir qu'il ne va pas tarder. J'en envie que là où on sera, on soit chez nous. Pas chez lui ou chez moi, là où nous aurions amené quelques bricoles de dépannage... Non. Un vrai chez nous. Peu importe où, tant que dans la salle de bain, il y a un seul verre et deux brosses à dents… même si c'est niais.

C'est vrai que c'est rapide. Ce soir, ça fera seulement un mois qu'on sort ensemble. Mais bon… c'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Au contraire.

L'autre jour, Rose m'a annoncé qu'elle rentrait vivre aux Etats-Unis. Elle considère que je n'ai plus besoin de baby-sitter… Sa famille et ses amis lui manquent, ce que je comprends volontiers. Elle m'a proposé de me laisser l'appartement de Paddington. En fait, il est la propriété de son père, ce qui explique le loyer ridiculement bas que nous payions pour un immeuble situé dans ce quartier… Il ne demande pas mieux que de me le laisser.

Et donc, depuis quatre jours, je n'ai qu'une envie : proposer à Harry de venir y emménager avec moi, pour de bon. Ou du moins pour aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette idée me rend aussi nerveux. Après tout, il a déjà la clé de chez moi et moi, j'ai la sienne. Mais ce n'est pas pareil… ce que je vais lui demander, c'est de vivre avec moi. A plein temps. Sans solution de repli. Sans filet.

 _« Nous arrivons en approche de l'aéroport de Londres-Heathrow. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Il est 15H30, heure locale. La température au sol est de 3°. Le commandant de bord et l'équipage vous remercient d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et vous souhaitent d'ores et déjà une excellente année 2002 »._

C'est décidé, ce soir, je lui demande.

Oui, 2002 sera une excellente année. Et toutes les autres aussi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Et voilà… c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai enfin fini de ranger le rayon. Quelle heure est-il ? Hm… 19 heures 30. Ça me laisse tout juste le temps de rentrer, me doucher, m'habiller et partir pour Kensington où Rose, Blaise et Draco m'attendent.

 _Draco_.

Par Merlin, ce que je suis content de le revoir. Il m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il avait bien atterri. Il allait se rendre directement à la boutique pour donner à William la caisse de Château Petrus que leur client leur offre en remerciement à tous les deux.

Je suis fier de lui. Je devrais le lui dire plus souvent d'ailleurs. Lui qui n'avait aucune qualification autre que sorcière en arrivant dans ce monde, il est parvenu à faire sa place, à se faire respecter. On est bien loin du petit garçon gâté qui ne devait sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch qu'aux gallions de son père. Ce qu'il obtient aujourd'hui, il ne le doit qu'à son travail, sa volonté et son talent. Je suis d'ailleurs convaincu que d'ici quelques années, sa renommée s'étendra bien au-delà du Royaume-Uni. Et j'espère que ce jour-là, je serai toujours à ses côtés.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera dans un an, cinq ans, dix ans mais en tout cas, là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai envie d'être à ses côtés.

Il me manque.

Parfois, je me dis que si on vivait vraiment ensemble, ce serait plus facile. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose dans les faits puisque concrètement, il a la clé de chez moi et moi j'ai la sienne. Mais symboliquement, ce serait important. Qu'est-ce qui m'en a donné l'idée ? Rose, évidemment. Elle rentre aux Etats-Unis en janvier et elle compte laisser l'appartement à Draco… ça pourrait être sympa d'y vivre avec lui…

J'ai un peu peur de lui en parler car tout ça est très récent… mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps. La vie est trop courte pour tergiverser.

Alors que je remonte Piccadilly en direction de mon appartement, cette pensée me fait sourire. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a quelques années, qu'un jour, je me languirais de Malefoy comme le jeune premier d'un roman de Jane Austen, je serais mort de rire. Ou de peur. C'est selon.

Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais jurer de rien…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il est 21 heures. Je pousse la porte du _Recto Verso_ et je suis immédiatement happé par l'ambiance jazzy et classe du lieu. Rose semble vraiment avoir un faible pour les endroits au cachet particulier, style entre deux guerres. La pièce est grande, le plafond bas. Malgré les lumières tamisées, je distingue la couleur grenat des murs et de la moquette épaisse. Des banquettes en cuir rouge forment des arc-de-cercles autours de petites tables en acajou. Je ne serais pas étonné de croiser des hommes en borsalino et des femmes en robe fourreau et boa, porte-cigarette à la main.

Au bout de la pièce se trouve le bar : un long comptoir en bois foncé derrière lequel s'activent plusieurs serveurs, manipulant avec adresse la multitude de bouteilles soigneusement rangées sur l'étagère-miroir qui couvre entièrement le mur du fond.

Au milieu, un magnifique piano à queue, sur lequel un homme est en train de jouer. Je reconnais _Let it be_ des Beatles.

Je m'arrête un instant pour chercher des yeux la table où mes amis sont installés. Je les remarque un peu plus loin, à une table un peu en retrait des autres. Rose et Blaise rient ensemble, tandis que Draco s'impatiente. Je le vois à son genou qui s'agite sous la table. Il semble scruter les alentours et l'idée qu'il me cherche me fait bêtement plaisir.

Il est beau. Comme à son habitude, il porte exclusivement du noir : t-shirt ajusté, veste et pantalon. Simple mais terriblement élégant. Moi, j'ai opté pour une chemise violet foncé, cintrée et un pantalon noir.

Lorsqu'il me voit, ses yeux s'illuminent et son sourire s'élargit. A le voir ainsi, je pourrais me jeter sur lui, l'embrasser et lui faire sauvagement l'amour sur la banquette. Au lieu de quoi, je salue Rose et Blaise en les serrant tour à tour dans mes bras avant de faire de même avec Draco. Un peu plus fort et un plus longtemps que ce qui est socialement acceptable.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je murmure à son oreille avant que ma bouche ne se perde à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi.

Ce sera tout pour le moment. Si nous étions à Soho ou Leicester Square, je n'aurais sans doute pas hésité à l'embrasser franchement mais nous sommes dans un lieu un peu moins… permissif. Même si, d'une manière générale, Londres est une ville très libertaire et tolérante, nous savons tous les deux qu'il est des endroits où il vaut mieux faire preuve de discrétion. Ainsi, nous ne nous tenons jamais la main en rue et nous n'avons que très rarement des manifestations de tendresse dans des lieux publics. C'est une des hypocrisies de notre société. A l'heure où de plus en plus de gens militent pour les droits des homosexuels, il reste tout de même préférable que nous gardions nos gestes d'amour pour l'intimité de nos foyers. Non pas que ça nous dérange car ni Draco ni moi ne sommes très démonstratifs en public… mais je me dis parfois que la véritable victoire ne sera pas que nous puissions un jour nous marier ou même adopter des enfants. La vraie victoire sera de pouvoir le faire dans l'indifférence générale.

\- Ça va Harry ? Tu as l'air soucieux… me demande Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Tout va bien !

Draco, lui, sait à quoi je pense. Alors, il se contente de me serrer la main très fort sous la table.

La discussion s'installe dans une ambiance joyeuse. Draco nous raconte son périple viennois et le plaisir qu'il a eut de satisfaire un client important.

\- Tu as eu l'occasion de visiter la ville ? demande Rose.

\- Un peu… le Hofburg est absolument magnifique. Je suis chaque fois un peu plus impressionné de découvrir ce que les moldus ont été capables de construire sans la magie…

\- Et encore ! dit Rose. Tu n'as pas vu Rome, la Vallée des Rois, le Taj Mahal ou les temples d'Angkor.

\- Tu es allée au Cambodge ? s'étonne Blaise.

\- Hmhm, c'est un des avantages de travailler pour Victor Zabini.

\- Je travaille _aussi_ pour Victor Zabini, grince Blaise, et le plus loin où je suis allé, c'est Saint-Pétersbourg !

\- Plains-toi ! Moi je n'ai jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Sitôt que je serai de retour à New-York, je vous invite tous les deux !

\- Ben et moi ?

La petite moue déconfite de Blaise vaut tout l'or du monde et nous nous mettons à rire bruyamment.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ?

Une serveuse vient d'arriver à notre table. C'est une très belle fille, vêtue de la tenue de circonstance pour un établissement de genre : sexy mais pas vulgaire.

Instinctivement, je sens Draco se tendre à côté de moi. Il s'est redressé, les yeux brillants, il étudie la fille avec intérêt. Manifestement, il n'a pas encore perdu ses « habitudes » et ça me contrarie grandement.

\- Une caïpirinha, dit Rose.

\- Une vodka martini, demande Blaise.

La jeune fille se tourne alors vers Draco, en se penchant négligemment pour entendre sa commande, exhibant de la sorte un décolleté prometteur.

\- Un Aphrodisiaque.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait demandé ça. Et en la regardant droit dans les yeux en plus ! Evidemment, la serveuse rougit comme une collégienne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner méchamment.

\- Besoin d'un petit stimulant Malefoy ?

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Un bras entoure mes épaules, un pouce caresse ma joue et un souffle tiède se perd dans mon oreille.

\- Sachant ce que je vais te faire toute la nuit, tu me pardonneras de vouloir prendre des forces.

Il ponctue son propos d'un baiser dans mon cou.

Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'a jamais fait une chose pareille. Il n'a jamais fait sciemment état de notre relation devant un étranger.

\- Il prendra la même chose, dit Draco à la serveuse qui nous fixe, le rouge aux joues.

Elle s'éloigne ensuite, légèrement troublée.

\- La pauvre, soupire Blaise. Tu viens de ruiner tous ses espoirs. Je suis sûre qu'elle est partie en cuisine pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Moi je crois plutôt qu'elle est en train d'hyper-ventiler en vous imaginant tous les deux en train…

\- ROSE !

Pour le coup, c'est un bel unisson de voix mâles.

\- Ben quoi ? Les mecs fantasment bien sur les femmes ensemble, pourquoi pas les…

\- Rose ! souffle Blaise. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette… conversation avec ma sœur !

\- Ta sœur qui, tout comme toi, est le produit de la libido surdéveloppée de notre père ! Alors, la ferme frérot.

Draco et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire devant l'air effrayé de Blaise qui semble vouloir chasser de dérangeantes images mentales.

\- Désolé si je t'ai embarrassé, me dit alors Draco.

\- Quoi ? Non… c'est juste que… on n'a pas l'habitude, en dehors des endroits où nous allons d'ordinaire…

\- J'aurais dû dire à Rose de trouver quelque chose à Soho.

\- Non, c'est parfait ici ! J'adore cet endroit ! Et puis, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais me tenir…

\- Ah oui ?

Encore une fois, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Draco glisse sa main le long de ma cuisse et caresse mon entre-jambe avec son petit-doigt. Par Merlin, ce n'est pas un petit-doigt, c'est le diable réincarné en petit-doigt.

La serveuse revient avec nos consommations et Draco retire sa main, me laissant le souffle court et les joues rougies.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

La soirée est une vraie réussite. Je suis heureux d'être avec Blaise, de plaisanter, de discuter comme nous le faisions autrefois. Je suis heureux de passer aussi cette dernière soirée avec Rose. En un an et demi, elle devenue une amie sincère et c'est certain, elle va cruellement me manquer quand elle sera repartie pour les USA.

Et puis, il y a Harry.

Je lui réserve une surprise pour ce soir, quelque chose que j'ai pu mettre en place grâce à l'aide de Rose. Elle n'a pas choisi le _Recto Verso_ par hasard. Le bar a ceci de particulier qu'entre deux performances du pianiste professionnel, les clients peuvent s'essayer à l'instrument pour une représentation amateur.

Il y a une semaine, je trouvais que c'était une idée brillante. Mais là tout de suite, je suis pris d'un affreux doute. Et si Harry n'appréciait pas ?

Je n'ai cependant plus le temps de tergiverser. Rose me fait un signe de tête. C'est le moment.

Le pianiste que me précédait vient de terminer. Il quitte la scène sous les applaudissements. Moi, je me lève discrètement pendant que Blaise et Rose tentent de distraire Harry. Je me glisse derrière l'instrument. Mes mains sont moites et légèrement tremblantes. Mais quelle idée j'ai eue ? Sérieusement, _cette_ chanson d'Elton John ? Pouvait-on faire plus cliché ?

Ceci dit, excepté mes amis et le principal intéressé, les personnes présentes n'y verront qu'une prestation comme une autre. Pour moi, il s'agira d'une véritable déclaration. Pour moi, chaque phrase de cette chanson s'adressera à Harry.

L'éclairage se dirige soudainement sur moi. Je vois le visage étonné de Harry lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est moi qui suis assis derrière le piano. Il sait que je joue de cet instrument depuis que je suis enfant mais il ne m'a jamais entendu. Tout comme il ne m'a jamais entendu chanter.

Je ne peux plus reculer. Comme si j'étais mon propre spectateur, je vois mes mains se poser sur le clavier et commencer à jouer, j'entends mon cœur qui bat comme un malade et enfin j'entends ma voix, pas très forte mais juste. Ma voix qui chante des mots faits pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

(c'est assez drôle cette sensation à l'intérieur)

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide I_

(je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent facilement le cacher)

 _Don't have much money but boy if I did_

(Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais, garçon, si j'en avais)

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

(j'achèterais une grande maison où nous pourrions vivre tous les deux)

 _If I was a sculptor but then again no_

(Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais là encore, non)

 _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

(ou un homme qui fabrique des potions dans un spectacle itinérant)

 _Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

(Oh je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire)

 _My gift is my song_

(mon cadeau c'est ma chanson)

 _And this one's for you_

(et celle-là est pour toi)

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

(et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson)

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

(c'est peut-être un peu simple mais maintenant que c'est fait)

 _I hope you don't mind_

(j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)

 _I hope you don't mind_

(j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)

 _That I put down in words_

(si je mets en mots)

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

(Combien la vie est merveilleuse tant que tu es dans ce monde)

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

(Je me suis assis le toit et mis des coups de pied dans la mousse)

 _Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

(En fait, quelques couplets me contrariaient)

 _But the sun's been quite kind_

(Mais le soleil a été assez gentil)

 _While I wrote this song_

(tandis que j'écrivais cette chanson)

 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

(C'est pour des gens comme toi qui continuent à dépendre de lui)

 _So excuse me forgetting these things I do_

(Donc, excuse-moi d'avoir oublié toutes ces choses que j'ai faites)

 _You see I've forgotten_

(Tu vois, j'ai oublié)

 _If they're green or they're blue_

(s'ils sont verts ou s'ils sont bleus)

 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

(Peu importe, le fait est que ce que je veux réellement dire)

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

(c'est que tes yeux sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais vu)

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

(et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta chanson)

 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

(c'est peut-être un peu simple mais maintenant que c'est fait)

 _I hope you don't mind_

(j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)

 _I hope you don't mind_

(j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas)

 _That I put down in words_

(si je mets en mots)

 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

(Combien la vie est merveilleuse tant que tu es dans ce monde)

Alors que j'égraine les dernières notes du morceau, les applaudissements retentissent de partout. Je n'imaginais pas que j'aurais autant de succès. Pourtant, ce qui m'importe, ce ne sont pas les dizaines d'autres personnes présentes. C'est toi.

Je n'ose pas relever la tête. Je n'ose pas croiser ton regard de peur de ce que je pourrais y lire. La moquerie. La colère. La honte.

Je finis par me lever et regarder vers toi. Heureusement que le piano est là pour que je m'y retienne car mes jambes menacent de me lâcher.

Ta place est vide. Tu n'es plus là.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- C'était formidable, Draco ! dit Blaise en lui donnant une franche accolade. T'as assuré mon pote !

\- Tu étais incroyable ! renchérit Rose. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Draco regardait alternativement ses deux amis, aussi inquiet qu'interloqué. N'avaient-ils donc pas remarqué l'absence de Harry ?

\- Mais… et… ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit Blaise. Il est parti par là, dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la droite. Il t'attend.

Draco se précipita dans la direction indiquée par le métis. La seule issue était un escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il se trouva face à deux portes.

 _Les toilettes ?_

Il poussa celle sur laquelle se trouvait un petit panneau « _gentlemen »_. Harry était là, penché sur le lavabo, les mains agrippant la faïence de toutes ses forces. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte se refermer. Dans le miroir, leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Harry exprimait mille choses à la fois mais Draco voulut se persuader qu'il n'y voyait ni dégoût, ni honte, ni colère.

En haut, le pianiste avait repris sa place et les notes de _On the sunny side of the street_ leur parvenaient, étouffées.

Harry sortit soudainement sa baguette d'une poche habilement dissimulée le long de la couture de son pantalon. Instinctivement, Draco recula même s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry veuille lui jeter un sort.

 _\- Repelio moldum. Silencio. Colla porta._

Puis il jeta sa baguette au sol et se rapprocha de Draco. Leurs deux corps étaient pratiquement collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant. Ils auraient pu rester là une éternité si Harry n'avait pas poussé Draco contre le mur, s'appropriant ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent, presque sauvage. L'autre lui répondit sans attendre même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait ni pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il voulait être en ce moment.

Sans plus attendre, Harry glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Draco, caressant les muscles fins de son ventre, puis son torse, pinçant ses tétons. Tout ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché sa bouche qu'il embrassait, mordait, dévorait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Draco, rendu quasi paralysé par ce baiser redoutable, finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses membres et attira Harry à lui, plus encore si c'était possible. La nuque brune était brûlante sous sa main et le rapprochement de leurs corps fit se toucher leurs érections.

Ils gémirent tous les deux, provoquant une douce vibration dans le corps de l'autre qui les excita encore davantage. Harry entreprit de défaire la boucle de ceinture de Draco pendant que celui-ci déboutonnait sa chemise avec des gestes fébriles. Quand enfin les doigts de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, Draco fut secoué par un frisson qui le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il aurait voulu crier de plaisir mais le son était toujours étouffé par une bouche vorace posée sur la sienne.

Finalement, la bouche de Harry migra vers son cou puis vers son torse. Il gémit profondément quand les dents du brun se refermèrent sur son téton qu'il suça, mordilla, aspira au travers du fin coton du t-shirt.

Sans dire un mot, Harry tourna Draco contre le mur. Celui-ci sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, bientôt suivi par son boxer. D'un coup de pied, il se débarrassa des deux vêtements afin de pouvoir suffisamment écarter les jambes. En même temps, il se pencha avant jusqu'à ce que son bassin soit à hauteur de Harry, qui était légèrement plus petit que lui.

En haut, le pianiste commençait à jouer _Feelings._ Tout un programme.

Avec impatience, il entendit le bruit d'une braguette qu'on ouvre et d'une étoffe qui glisse. Et chaque seconde qui passait le rendait fou de désir. Car c'est bien ce qui allait se passer, non ? Harry allait le prendre, ici, contre ce mur et le baiser jusqu'à l'oubli, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que ça le soit. Il le fallait ou bien il en mourrait.

Draco tendit les fesses encore un peu plus vers Harry pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt.

Harry, excité tant par cette vue que par les soupirs de Draco, lui présenta deux doigts que le blond s'empressa de sucer avec la dernière des énergies. Un gémissement purement érotique sortit alors de sa bouche quand le sexe dur et chaud de Harry frotta contre ses fesses. Pour peu Harry aurait pu délaisser toute préparation et harponner Draco d'un coup d'un seul, tellement il avait envie de lui.

Il en avait envie depuis qu'il avait entendu la première note, le premier son sortir de cette gorge si parfaite. Cette voix douce, légèrement rauque, était un véritable abîme de luxure pour ses sens.

\- J'ai envie de toi, finit-il par dire en introduisant un doigt puis deux à l'intérieur de Draco. J'en crève depuis que tu as commencé à chanter…

Ces mots, couplés au mouvement de ciseau qu'Harry lui prodiguait, faillirent avoir raison de Draco. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint néanmoins à se maîtriser.

\- Alors, viens, souffla-t-il. Viens maintenant.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les doigts furent immédiatement remplacés par un membre imposant qui s'enfonça d'un seul coup. En même temps, il reprit possession du sexe de son amant sur lequel il imprima un puissant mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- Plus fort, souffla Draco.

Malgré la vigueur qu'Harry mettait dans ses coups de rein, Draco grogna de frustration sur leurs dix centimètres d'écart. Finalement, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le carrelage, entraînant Harry avec lui. De la sorte, le brun surplombait Draco et il se mit à le pilonner avec plus de facilité, à son grand soulagement.

Les genoux de Draco étaient douloureux mais il s'en fichait. Seul comptait le plaisir qui gonflait en lui, plaisir rendu encore plus aigu par les halètements de son amant, entrecoupés par son prénom, murmuré comme une prière.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il mourait d'envie de venir, de se libérer en hurlant à Draco qu'il l'aimait à en crever mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de prononcer son prénom, encore et encore.

Une caresse aérienne sur son gland fit céder Draco le premier. Un dernier coup de rein et Harry abandonna à son tour, vaincu, terrassé par une jouissance comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Et alors que son sexe pulsait sans fin à l'intérieur de Draco, sa bouche libérait tous les mots d'adoration qu'il avait retenu jusque là.

A bout de souffle, Harry se retira lentement de Draco. Il attrapa sa baguette qui avait roulé sous un lavabo et murmura un sort de nettoyage. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait récupéré son sous-vêtement et son pantalon qu'il enfila tant bien que mal. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, dos contre le mur, histoire de récupérer quelque peu.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait fait ça ici, dit Draco.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu attendre d'être ici avant de te prendre, rigola Harry. Merlin, encore un peu et je te violais sur le piano. Tu crois que Rose et Blaise se doutent de…

\- Ils ne se doutent de rien. Ils savent.

Harry se laissa aller contre le mur, en se mettant à rire devant l'incongruité de la situation. Ce rire était communicatif et Draco ne tarda pas à s'y mettre à son tour.

\- Viens vivre avec moi, dit Draco soudainement redevenu sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens vivre avec moi.

\- Mais je le fais déjà… on…

\- Non. Je ne te parle pas de dormir l'un chez l'autre à tour de rôle. Je te parle de déménager. Pour venir t'installer chez moi. Rose repart aux Etats-Unis dans 3 jours et elle me laisse l'appartement. Il est parfait pour…

\- D'accord.

\- … deux personnes. C'est juste ce qu'il… quoi ?

\- J'ai dit d'accord.

\- Tu… tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est prématuré vu qu'on ne sort ensemble que depuis…

\- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Draco ! Tu me proposes de vivre avec toi et quand je te dis « d'accord », tu te rétractes !

\- Je ne me rétracte pas ! J'envisage les obstacles à ta place… vu que tu as tendance à agir et à réfléchir ensuite.

\- C'est sûrement pas en me disant des choses pareilles que je vais accepter de vivre avec toi !

\- Tu viens pourtant de le faire, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

\- AAAAAH ! TU M'ENERVES !

Draco se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime. Et je t'aime encore plus quand l'orgasme te rend bavard.

\- AARRRH !

\- Tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ?

Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, je le pensais vraiment, grinça-t-il.

\- Oh mais c'est fabuleux… Donc, tu penses vraiment que mon…

\- Putain, tu vas te taire oui ? siffla Harry en rougissant et en posant abruptement sa main sur la bouche du Serpentard. Je le pensais. Oui. Fin de la discussion.

Il retira sa main et Draco recommença à rire.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on emménage ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'on ne s'ennuiera jamais ! dit-il après un temps.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de décider de vivre ensemble, assis par terre, dans les toilettes d'un club, se lamenta Harry.

\- Après avoir baisé comme des fous.

\- Oh Merlin. Merci pour cette précision.

\- Hé ! Qui m'a sauté dessus ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa contre les serpentards vicieux et calculateurs.

\- Ceci dit, on n'a jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, dit Draco en souriant. Moi le premier. Je suis quand même parvenu à tomber amoureux de toi pendant le bal de Noël alors que tu dansais aussi élégamment qu'un troll…

\- Ah pour le coup, je dois dire que tu me surpassais Malefoy… C'est vrai quoi, les fouines, sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus… bondissantes que les trolls…

\- Ça c'est un coup bas Potter.

\- En parlant de coup bas, il y a une question que je meurs d'envie de te poser depuis des années…

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'était comment dans le pantalon de Crabbe ?

\- Espèce de…

Harry, mort de rire, essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper à la prise de Draco qui parvint à le maintenir au sol, les bras épinglés au-dessus la tête.

\- Pour ta gouverne, c'était chaud, moite et beaucoup trop poilu à mon goût. Et du peu que j'ai pu voir – ce qui entre nous, était déjà beaucoup trop – pas très bien outillé. J'aurais mille fois préféré me retrouver dans le tien, susurra-t-il en avançant son genou contre l'entre-jambe de Harry.

Il haussa un sourcil quand il sentit que la réaction ne se faisait pas attendre.

\- C'est pas possible… Tu n'es jamais fatigué, toi !

\- Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

\- Je ne vais même pas m'abaisser à répondre à cette question…

\- Non mais tu pourrais t'abaisser pour faire autre chose…

\- C'est définitif, dit Draco en se relevant et en aidant Harry à en faire autant. Tu es une machine. Un obsédé. Un animal.

\- Et ça te dérange ? demanda Harry, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- Putain non, souffla Draco en l'embrassant avec possessivité.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques instants, remettant rapidement de l'ordre dans leurs tenues. Harry leva les sorts qui protégeaient la porte des toilettes et ils remontèrent vers la salle.

En se ressayant à leur table, ils croisèrent les regards plus qu'entendus de Blaise et Rose.

\- Pfff. Encore heureux que j'ai choisi un établissement suffisamment sélect pour qu'ils aient des toilettes irréprochables, dit Rose. Merlin sait ce que vous auriez pu attraper sinon…

\- ROSE ! s'étouffèrent Harry et Draco.

\- Comment vous vous y êtes pris pour avoir la paix ? demanda Blaise. Tous les moldus qui descendaient remontaient tout aussi vite, l'air un peu hébété mais pas forcément traumatisé. J'en déduis que…

 _\- Repelio moldum, silencio et colla porta_ , énuméra Harry.

\- Hm… un sortilège repousse-moldus. Pas bête, ça… J'y penserai.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Suis-je donc la seule à trouver complètement _lamentable_ l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes ?

\- Oui, dirent trois voix masculines à l'unisson.

Rose soupira en secouant la tête, vaincue. Ces trois-là étaient irrécupérables.


	12. Restons amants

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+18**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Cette histoire est dédiée à Brigitte26, en remerciement pour sa fidélité et sa gentillesse.**

* * *

 _Même si les gares si les regards_

 _Indifféremment nous séparent_

 _De plus en plus souvent_

 _Même si se tiennent ta main la mienne_

 _Pour la fin des temps que nos vies deviennent_

 _Celles de tous les gens_

 _Quoi qu'il advienne restons amants_

 _Restons amants des impatiences_

 _Des minutes qui sont comptées_

 _Des trésors de ruse et de science_

 _Pour se retrouver_

 _Restons amants des corps à corps_

 _Des peaux qui savent où se trouver_

 _Laissons les coeurs qui battent encore_

 _L'un à l'autre mêlés_

 _La petite mort_

 _L'éternité..._

 _(Maxime Le Forestier – Restons Amants)_

 **Epilogue - Cinq ans plus tard**

\- Ethan…

 _\- Harry, mon cœur, s'il te plaît…_

\- N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments Ethan, tu sais que ça ne marche pas.

 _\- Bien sûr que si, ça marche. Sinon tu ne serais pas avec moi…_

\- Oui… je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi j'ai fini par te céder, souffla Harry.

 _\- Par amour, petit cœur. Par amour…_

\- Ethan…

 _\- Oui mon petit cœur ?_

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. La dernière fois que j'ai pris une décision pareille, c'était sur un coup de tête dans les toilettes d'un bar et je m'en suis mordu les doigts pendant des mois ! Plus question de refaire la même erreur. Alors, on en parle à ton retour, ok ?

 _\- Ok… j'attends depuis un an. Je suppose que je peux encore attendre trois jours._

\- Merci Ethan.

 _\- Pas de quoi. A bientôt petit cœur._

 _Clic._

Harry soupira en reposa le combiné du téléphone sans fil.

\- Encore lui ? questionna une voix traînante depuis la porte de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- Toujours la même chose. Qu'on ouvre un troisième _Book &Coffee_. A Pimlico, cette fois. Mais j'hésite vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? Le concept fonctionne bien, non ?

\- Oui, celui de Covent Garden a directement fait un carton mais souviens-toi de celui de Regent's Park ! Il a fallu des mois avant qu'il ne devienne rentable.

\- Hm… oui mais maintenant, sa fréquentation dépasse pratiquement celle de Covent Garden. Ça vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer. Pimlico est un quartier huppé… il y a peut-être une clientèle pour ce genre de chose.

Harry se glissa dans les bras de son compagnon, respirant son odeur rassurante. Il sortait à peine de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il terminait de boutonner sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Draco ?

\- Des conneries, c'est sûr.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, Draco appréciant le goût du café sur la langue de Harry.

\- Il a vraiment besoin de t'appeler au saut du lit l'autre enflure ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine et en tartinant un toast de confiture de myrtilles.

\- Draco… combien de temps encore vas-tu faire semblant de le détester ?

\- Ce connard t'a vu nu Harry. Je le détesterai à vie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Même si ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux, il savait que Draco, à tout le moins, avait fini par tolérer Ethan.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un an après avoir emménagé à Paddington avec Draco, Harry faisait un tour du côté de Covent Garden comme à son habitude. Il avait alors remarqué que la librairie d'Ethan était en vente. Intrigué, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de pousser la porte et d'en savoir plus.

Ethan avait été plus que surpris de le revoir. Ils s'étaient installés dans l'arrière-boutique si familière à Harry et avaient discuté un long moment autour d'un café. Harry avait ainsi appris que Lydia l'avait quitté peu après sa sortie de l'hôpital, qu'il avait terminé ses études et qu'il allait prochainement occuper un poste de chargé de cours à l'Université d'Edimbourg. La concurrence des grandes enseignes affectant la rentabilité de la librairie, il avait finalement décidé de s'en séparer. Harry avait été un peu embarrassé de lui avouer qu'il travaillait dorénavant pour une de ces enseignes qui enterraient progressivement les petites boutiques de quartier.

\- Tu devrais trouver un autre concept, avait dit Harry. Quelque chose qui attirerait plus de clientèle ou une clientèle différente. Un café littéraire par exemple…

\- L'idée est bonne, je l'admets, avait répondu Ethan. Mais impossible à mettre en œuvre et à gérer en même temps que mon poste d'enseignant si loin de Londres.

\- Hm… je comprends. Il te faudrait trouver un associé. Ce qui n'est pas simple, c'est vrai. Bien… Je vais y aller. Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi Ethan. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.

\- Merci… ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir aussi. Et même si c'est un peu tard, je voudrais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je te crois. Tout va bien tu sais. Je suis rapidement passé à autre chose.

Ce n'était peut-être pas utile d'ajouter « rapidement » mais Harry avait voulu faire savoir à Ethan qu'eux deux, c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Draco ? avait demandé Ethan.

\- Oui. On vit ensemble depuis un an. Et je suis heureux. Vraiment très heureux.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi.

Ethan s'était dandiné d'un pied sur l'autre avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu sais… même si je n'avais pas merdé avec Lydia, on… il t'aurait pris à moi de toute façon. C'était évident… vous deux, c'était évident… je ne me faisais aucune illusion.

\- Sans doute, avait admis Harry.

Ils s'étaient quittés sur ces mots et Harry avait repris le cours de sa vie sans plus y penser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Ethan devant lui, une semaine plus tard, dans un des rayons de Waterstones.

Sans ambages, il lui avait demandé de devenir son associé pour transformer la librairie en café littéraire. Harry avait repoussé son offre mais il avait bien dû admettre que l'idée était dangereusement tentante et surtout, déjà en train de faire son chemin dans sa tête.

Il avait mis trois jours avant d'oser en parler à Draco. Son aveu avait d'ailleurs été le prologue à leur plus grosse dispute à ce jour. Draco, dont la jalousie et la possessivité n'avaient pas faibli, l'avait accusé de le tromper. Des mots durs avaient été échangés, au terme desquels le blond avait lancé un ultimatum : si Harry s'associait à Ethan, lui passait la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Enervé par l'attitude de Draco et sa propension à vouloir contrôler sa vie, Harry avait accepté la proposition d'Ethan le lendemain. Le soir, à son retour du travail, il avait trouvé l'appartement vidé de la présence de Draco.

Le sol s'était effondré sous ses pieds. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé que Draco mette sa menace à exécution. Paniqué, il avait téléphoné à Blaise, puis à Rose pour savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Draco et s'ils savaient où il était. Aucun des deux n'était toutefois au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Draco n'était pourtant pas bien loin. Il avait pris une chambre à l'hôtel, le même que celui où il avait passé ses premières journées quand il était arrivé dans le monde moldu.

C'est là que Blaise l'avait trouvé, en larmes mais bien décidé à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Paddington tant que ce crétin de gryffondor s'y trouvait.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Blaise avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur de revenir à Londres et tous les deux avaient entrepris la mission à haut risque « faire entendre raison à ces deux idiots bornés ». De longues discussions, des menaces, du chantage et une rencontre « fortuite » plus tard, ils y étaient parvenus. Draco avait admis que sa réaction était disproportionnée et Harry que Draco avait toutes les raisons de se méfier d'Ethan.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été à la hauteur de leur crainte mutuelle d'avoir perdu l'autre pour toujours. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais se quitter, promesse faite sur l'oreiller et qui valait ce qu'elle valait mais qui, cinq ans plus tard, n'avait toujours pas été rompue.

Finalement, après avoir accepté qu'Harry tente l'aventure du café littéraire avec Ethan, Draco était devenu son premier et plus fervent soutien. Il avait compris qu'Harry ne partageait plus avec son ex qu'un amour immodéré pour la littérature ainsi que l'esprit d'entreprendre.

Le _Book &Coffee_ de Covent Garden avait directement été un succès. Tant et si bien qu'un soir où ils étaient en train de boire un verre au Termini, Draco et Harry avait vu débouler un Ethan surexcité : il tenait en main un exemplaire du _Times_ qui renseignait la boutique comme « le » lieu littéraire du moment. Ils avaient fêté ce succès à coups de _prosecco_ et c'est un Harry légèrement grisé qui était descendu aux toilettes satisfaire à l'appel de la nature. Tandis qu'il se lavait les mains, une idée complètement folle lui avait traversé l'esprit : il allait ouvrir un deuxième café et il savait déjà où. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait repéré un local commercial à louer non loin de Regent's Park. Ce serait parfait !

Ethan était enchanté. Draco, plus mesuré, avait néanmoins soutenu l'idée.

Les débuts avaient cependant été très difficiles. Harry n'en dormait plus, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir engagé non seulement ses fonds mais une partie de ceux de Draco dans une affaire qui n'était pas rentable. Draco avait essayé de le raisonner, lui expliquant qu'il était normal de faire moins de bénéfices avec cette boutique, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait nécessité beaucoup plus d'investissements que l'autre. Le _Book &Coffee_ de Regent's Street avait en effet dû être complètement aménagé, à l'inverse de Covent Garden qui avait seulement dû faire l'objet de quelques transformations.

Et Draco avait vu juste. Six mois plus tard, le café était en bénéfices et pas des moindres. Depuis lors, Harry lui faisait aveuglément confiance pour ce qui concernait la gestion financière de la société.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Donc, si son compagnon estimait qu'ouvrir une troisième enseigne à Pimlico était une bonne idée, c'en était une !

\- Je vais rappeler Ethan et lui dire que…

\- Par pitié, laisse-moi finir de déjeuner en paix. Et laisse-le mariner quelques jours, ça ne lui fera pas de tort…

\- Draco…

\- Et, une bonne fois pour toutes, dis-lui d'arrêter de t'appeler mon _petit cœur_ !

\- Mais… que… ? Comment… ?

\- Comment je le sais ? Parce que tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il le fait. Et aussi parce qu'il parle suffisamment fort dans le téléphone pour que je l'entende de l'autre côté. A croire qu'il le fait exprès.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Il continuera tant qu'il verra que ça t'énerve.

\- QU'IL ARRETE ! cria Draco dont le regard s'était considérablement assombri.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Draco, sérieusement… Ethan est marié. Il a une fille. Je crois qu'il est _vraiment_ passé à autre chose.

\- Il était _presque_ marié quand il couchait avec toi. Alors pardonne-moi si je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Et moi Draco ? soupira Harry. Quand me feras-tu confiance ?

Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement las que Draco comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il glissa promptement en bas de son tabouret, contourna le comptoir et se plaça derrière Harry. Il lui entoura les épaules de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Tu l'es toujours.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est la peur irrationnelle que tu me quittes.

\- Le mot est là : irrationnelle.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon.

\- Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, Draco. Et tu me rends heureux au-delà de toute mesure. Mais tu dois accepter que j'ai d'autres sources de satisfaction : mon travail, mon amitié avec Ethan et Elisabeth, mon...

\- Ton affection pour Madeleine.

\- Oui. Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé les enfants. Qu'Ethan me demande d'être le parrain de sa fille m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Alors s'il te plaît, fais un effort.

Draco hocha la tête. Il savait très bien à quoi pensait Harry en ce moment. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours gardé le secret espoir que Ron finisse par lui demander d'être le parrain de son fils. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Comme ils se l'étaient promis, Harry et Hermione s'étaient donnés des nouvelles plus régulièrement. Si les courriers de Harry étaient à son image, simples et efficaces, ceux d'Hermione étaient empreints d'un enthousiasme forcé. Elle se perdait en banalités pour masquer le fait que Ron manifestement, n'avait toujours pas dépassé son « problème » avec l'orientation sexuelle de son ami.

Après le faire-part annonçant la naissance de Célia, la fille de Ginny et Ernie, les courriers s'étaient espacés jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, un hibou grand-duc vienne déposer un parchemin couleur crème entre les mains de _Monsieur Harry Potter et son compagnon._

Intrigué, il avait défait le lien magique autour du rouleau pour constater qu'il s'agissait de l'invitation au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Harry en avait été extrêmement heureux. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Ron et lui étaient sur la voie de la réconciliation. Il avait donc rapidement répondu qu'il serait présent avec plaisir, ainsi que son compagnon.

Draco avait très mal pris le fait qu'il réponde à sa place, et sans même lui en parler.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aille à ce mariage Harry ? Je suis censé être mort ! Bon sang, ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ?

\- Mais il n'y aura aucun problème ! Il suffira que tu prennes du polynectar…

\- Il est hors de question que je prenne l'apparence du premier moldu venu rien que pour assister au mariage de la belette !

\- Et pour accompagner l'homme que tu dis aimer ?

Harry avait dit cela avec une infinie tristesse dans la voix.

\- Harry…

\- Non, Draco. C'est bon. Je dirai que tu as eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Ou bien que tu es malade.

\- Harry, attends, avait dit Draco en le retenant par le bras, voyant qu'il allait quitter la pièce. Tu… tu sais que c'est dur pour moi de retourner dans le monde magique…

\- Ça l'est tout autant pour moi !

\- Peut-être mais toi tu n'es pas mort ! Pour moi, non seulement c'est dur mais en plus, c'est dangereux !

\- Pas si tu es sous polynectar !

\- Je… je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas tu te montres en couple avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi…

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Ça t'arrive de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi de temps à autre ?

\- Mais…

\- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si j'ai envie que tu sois avec moi ce jour-là, ce n'est pas pour parader avec un bel homme à mon bras mais parce que j'ai _besoin_ que tu sois là ? Parce que j'ai _besoin_ de t'avoir à mes côtés ? Quelle que soit la couleur de tes yeux, de tes cheveux, que tu sois petit, grand, gros ou mince, moi j'aurais su que c'était toi. Toi et personne d'autre.

Il s'était dégagé brusquement de la prise de Draco, le laissant consterné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé du mariage jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie. Harry s'était vêtu avec soin d'un des multiples costumes que Draco avait créés pour lui : pantalon noir, veste cintrée noire également mais à doublure violette, avec une chemise, une cravate et une pochette assortie.

Il allait transplaner dans une ruelle voisine quand une main l'avait retenu.

\- Tu crois que je peux encore t'accompagner ?

Harry avait fixé avec étonnement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait la taille et la stature de Draco. Il avait le même nez et le même menton en pointe, la même peau diaphane, la même lèvre inférieure légèrement plus charnue que l'autre. Il avait les mêmes dents blanches parfaitement alignées excepté la canine gauche, un peu de travers.

Mais ses cheveux étaient châtains, ses yeux noisettes et il avait une barbe de trois jours.

\- Mais… que… ?

\- Pas de polynectar. Juste un sortilège de coloration des cheveux et des yeux. Tu crois que ça suffira ?

\- Ça suffira amplement. Personne ne pourra deviner que c'est toi.

Avec un sourire mirobolant, il avait saisi fermement la main de Draco et ils avaient tous les deux transplané au Terrier.

Sur place, ils avaient été accueillis avec enthousiasme par Ginny, Molly et Arthur. Tous les trois avaient salué chaleureusement celui qu'Harry leur avait présenté comme étant Alexander, un sorcier américain retiré dans le monde moldu. Aucun ne semblait avoir fait le lien avec feu l'héritier Malefoy.

Ginny avait ensuite emmené Harry et Alex voir Hermione. La petite brune avait été folle de joie de revoir son ami qu'elle avait longuement serré dans ses bras avant d'être réprimandée par Ginny car ses pleurs faisaient couler son maquillage. Elle avait cordialement salué Draco-Alex mais ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de noter son sourire crispé. Harry, tout à sa joie d'être là, n'avait rien remarqué.

Il n'avait par contre pas pu nier l'accueil assez frais réservé par le futur marié. Ron, entouré de ses témoins, Zacharia Smith et Dean Thomas, s'était immédiatement raidi en le voyant arriver main dans la main avec un autre homme. L'accolade qu'il avait faite à Harry était maladroite et c'est à peine s'il avait tendu la main à Draco.

La cérémonie avait été sobre mais émouvante. Durant la réception, Harry avait évidemment monopolisé l'attention. Beaucoup voulaient savoir ce qu'il devenait et quand il allait revenir parmi les siens. Sa réponse avait été invariablement la même : il s'était construit une nouvelle vie dans le monde moldu et ne comptait pas le quitter de sitôt. Son regard ne quittant pas celui du beau brun qui l'accompagnait, tout le monde avait compris la raison de son choix.

Après la cérémonie, Ron était venu lui parler. Il avait même échangé quelques mots avec Draco. Si Harry était ravi, Draco lui, n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait deviné que l'attitude soudainement plus chaleureuse du rouquin tenait plus à une réprimande en règle de la part de sa nouvelle épouse et de ses parents que d'une réelle volonté de se rapprocher de son ex meilleur ami.

Dans un premier temps, Harry n'y avait vu que du feu. Il avait continué à correspondre avec Hermione et mettait sur le compte de son nouveau statut d'épouse ses réponses épisodiques. Ginny avait été plus constante dans ses contacts mais ceux-ci finirent également par se tarir quand Ernie et elle déménagèrent au Canada.

Un jour pourtant, Harry finit par comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu chez le couple Granger-Weasley. A deux reprises, il avait pris contact avec Hermione, alors enceinte, pour venir rendre visite au couple dans sa nouvelle maison de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Les deux fois, Hermione s'était répandue en excuses foireuses sur leur absence à tous les deux.

Harry n'ayant pas l'habitude de s'imposer là où on ne veut pas de lui, il avait arrêté de proposer sa visite. Quelques mois plus tard, il reçut un faire-part annonçant la naissance de Frederick Arthur Weasley, dont la marraine était Ginny et le parrain, Zacharia Smith. Dans la foulée, Harry limita sa correspondance aux bons vœux d'anniversaire et de Noël.

Le rejet par ses amis l'avait profondément affecté. Il n'en avait rien dit mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Draco l'avait alors soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait, en l'aimant encore plus et en prenant sur lui d'accepter le retour d'Ethan dans sa vie. Ethan qui avant d'être un amant, avait été son premier véritable ami dans le monde moldu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Nous devrions les inviter pour un brunch un jour prochain, dit Draco.

\- Qui ? demanda Harry en se servant une troisième tasse de café.

\- Ethan, Elisabeth et Madeleine. Dimanche en quinze. Qu'en penses-tu ? On pourrait discuter de cette troisième boutique…

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre. Malgré sa montagne de défauts, Draco était un homme formidable. Il était exactement la personne qu'il lui fallait. Et qui le lui prouvait chaque jour depuis cinq ans.

\- Je l'appellerai demain.

Il reprit le quotidien qu'il était en train de lire avant que Draco n'arrive.

\- Ta collection fait fureur Draco ! Même le _Times_ en parle ! Tu es, je cite, _« un créateur de talent, offrant un style résolument moderne et novateur, agrémenté d'une touche so british qui donne à la collection la classe et la distinction des grands couturiers »._ Je suis fier de toi !

Draco sourit en faisant de la main un petit geste négligent, l'air de dire que tout cela était très exagéré. En réalité, cela ne l'était pas du tout. Depuis deux ans, la marque _DraMa_ était devenue une référence dans le monde de la mode masculine. Tout le monde vantait et s'arrachait ces costumes, classiques et modernes à la fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Monsieur Smith avait pris sa retraite trois ans auparavant, estimant que Draco était suffisamment doué et prêt pour reprendre son commerce. Lui qui n'était jamais parti en vacances pendant près de trente ans, avait décidé de s'offrir une croisière sur le Nil. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry et Draco lorsqu'ils virent William revenir en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle de son âge, Fiona. Légèrement ampoulé, il avait souhaité présenter officiellement son amie aux deux jeunes hommes qu'il considérait comme ses fils. Il attendait donc avec beaucoup de réserve et d'appréhension la réaction de Fiona quant à la relation qui unissait Harry et Draco. Loin d'être choquée, elle trouva au contraire qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique.

Au grand soulagement de William, Fiona avait donc été adoptée immédiatement, Harry et Draco se réjouissant sincèrement que leur père adoptif ne termine pas ses jours en vieux célibataire.

Draco avait donc repris la boutique tout en développant incognito sa collection de costumes, lesquels étaient de plus en plus demandés par les riches londoniens, soucieux de la modernité et de l'élégance. Il créa donc sa propre marque, dont le logo était un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'une fleur de camélia stylisée. Le succès de la marque fut renforcé par le mystère qui entourait son créateur, dont on ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage.

Le relatif anonymat dont Draco bénéficiait chancela cependant un jour de décembre de l'année précédente. Blaise avait demandé à passer voir le couple dans la journée et le ton anormalement sérieux du métis avait immédiatement inquiété Draco.

\- Blaise, que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé Harry.

\- Des rumeurs commencent à se propager dans le monde sorcier.

\- Des rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? avait questionné Draco.

\- Des rumeurs selon lesquelles tu serais vivant…

Blaise était assis, parfaitement droit, les jambes croisées, dans un large canapé qui faisait face à celui occupé par Harry et Draco. Quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient déménagé de Paddington pour occuper un luxueux duplex qu'ils venaient de s'acheter dans le quartier chic et calme de Chelsea.

\- Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit de ma faute, avait admis Blaise. J'ai porté tes costumes plus d'une fois lors de réceptions au Ministère. Et… vu qu'ils sont assez remarquables, plusieurs sorciers m'ont questionné sur leur provenance. J'ai éludé en disant que cela venait d'une boutique dans le Londres moldu mais je pense que l'un d'eux, plus curieux que les autres, a dû repérer la marque. Enfin, bref, il semble que sans le savoir, tu aies des sorciers dans ta clientèle Draco… Et même si les années ont passé, certains s'interrogent sur ta ressemblance assez évidente avec feu Draco Malefoy…

Draco avait brusquement pâli.

\- On savait que ça arriverait un jour, avait murmuré Harry en posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

\- Oui mais… que va-t-il se passer ? Le Ministère va enquêter, ils vont me retrouver… ils vont m'arrêter !

\- Draco, calme-toi ! Rien de tout cela ne va arriver. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Nous irons au Ministère… nous expliquerons ce qui s'est passé. Ils seront obligés de nous écouter et de nous croire !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sera la parole du Survivant contre la leur ? avait réagi Draco, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis désolé Harry, avait-il alors continué plus doucement. Je ne veux pas t'embarquer là-dedans. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser pour… me sauver. Par Merlin, j'imagine déjà les gros titres… tout le monde pensera que je suis avec toi uniquement pour que tu me sortes du pétrin. Et ça, je ne veux pas !

Harry avait échangé un regard entendu avec Blaise. Ce dernier avait alors sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste, trois petites fioles contentant chacune un filament argenté et les avait posées sur la table basse.

\- A qui sont-ils ? avait demandé Draco qui savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs destinés à être lus dans une pensine.

\- Cela fait cinq ans maintenant que je détiens ces souvenirs. Ils ont été contrôlés par un Langue-de-plomb sitôt après leur prélèvement. Ils sont donc parfaitement authentiques et peuvent servir comme preuve en justice. Je les gardais pour le jour où tu serais prêt… ou pour un jour comme celui-ci.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas à qui ils sont.

\- Mon père. Il est intervenu la veille de l'exécution de Crabbe pour qu'il soit expressément auditionné sur son implication dans l'incendie du Manoir. Crabbe a donc été soumis au véritasérum et mon père lui a posé les bonnes questions cette fois. Celles que les Aurors avaient « négligé » de poser la première fois…

\- Mais je croyais que ton père ne voulait pas s'impliquer ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour être autorisé à auditionner un suspect comme Crabbe ?

\- Mon père sait beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde. De bonnes choses et de mauvaises choses. La deuxième catégorie constitue en général un moyen de pression efficace. Quand au pourquoi ? Disons que moi aussi, je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui…

Draco avait regardé Blaise avec effarement et une certaine frayeur. Il avait fait chanter son propre père pour lui venir en aide le moment voulu.

\- Tu vois ? Tu n'auras même pas besoin de moi ! avait rigolé Harry pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu étais donc au courant ?

\- Oui, il l'était, avait confirmé Blaise. Nous avons tous les deux estimé inutile de t'en parler tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et comme, jusqu'à présent, tu semblais déterminer à vouloir poursuivre la vie que tu t'étais construite…

\- Tu m'en veux ? avait demandé Harry, inquiet.

\- Non, bien sûr sur que non… Je suis juste… effrayé. J'étais parvenu à un équilibre. Notre couple, mon travail, le tien… Tout était parfait.

\- Mais tout continuera à l'être Draco ! Ce sera même encore mieux puisque nous pourrons désormais aller et venir à notre guise dans le monde sorcier ! Terminé de se cacher pour jouer au Quidditch !

L'enthousiasme de Harry avait fait sourire Draco malgré lui.

\- Alors ? Quelle est ta décision ? avait demandé Blaise.

\- Donne-moi quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Si… si je me décide à… refaire surface, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour…

\- Ça ira très vite. Les preuves sont irréfutables.

\- Oui mais… ne va-t-on pas me reprocher le fait d'avoir simulé ma propre mort ?

\- Personne ne te reprochera rien du tout. Crois-moi. Vu les carences évidentes de l'enquête, certaines personnes ont trop à perdre.

\- Et la presse ? Tu peux peut-être museler les Aurors et le Ministre mais la presse ?

\- Peut-être pas… mais on peut lui faire dire ce qu'on veut, avait répondu Blaise dans un sourire carnassier.

Sur ces mots, il avait quitté l'appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Je t'aide à débarrasser ?

\- Non, ça ira. Va terminer de t'habiller, dit Harry en prenant son assiette et celle de Draco.

Il grimaça imperceptiblement en descendant de son tabouret mais Draco ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Aurais-je fait preuve d'un peu trop d'enthousiasme cette nuit ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Jamais. Tu sais bien que j'adore ça, répondit Harry en déposant la vaisselle dans l'évier.

\- Qui pourrait imaginer que le si parfait Harry Potter est en réalité un petit coquin qui aime se faire chahuter ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que des bras possessifs vinrent l'entourer par derrière et une bouche se poser dans son cou.

\- Ne change surtout pas, dit Draco. Tu es exactement celui qu'il me fallait.

Les bras se resserrèrent un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

\- Draco… ça va ?

\- Harry, promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais.

\- Même quand tes amis te tourneront le dos ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que mes amis m'ont tourné le dos.

\- Même quand notre histoire fera les gros titres de la Gazette ? Quand Skeeter insinuera que je t'ai perverti ? Que je te mets sous Imperium pour coucher avec moi ?

\- J'ai survécu à Voldemort à deux reprises, je survivrai à Skeeter.

\- Et quand…

\- Draco ! dit Harry en posant une main sur sa bouche. Rien de ce que pourra dire Skeeter ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans le monde sorcier ne changera ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Rien.

Draco hocha la tête et repartit vers la chambre chercher sa cravate et sa veste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils attendaient tous les deux sur le quai de la station de métro de South Kensington. On était en milieu de matinée mais même si l'heure de pointe était passée, une foule nombreuse se pressait autour d'eux. Des londoniens lisant le journal, indifférents au bruit et aux bousculades. Des touristes, sac à dos fermement accroché aux épaules, le nez plongé dans le plan du métro.

Le roulement métallique caractéristique annonça l'arrivée de la rame.

 _\- Train approching. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform._

Draco et Harry s'écartèrent de la porte pour laisser sortir une horde de petits anglais, tous revêtus de l'uniforme de leur école, certainement en route pour visiter le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle.

Ils prirent ensuite place côte à côte sur une banquette libre. Le signal de fermeture des portes retentit et celles-ci se verrouillèrent dans un claquement sec.

\- J'ai peur Harry.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais tout va bien se passer.

Harry resserra sa main autour de celle de Draco tandis que le train filait à toute allure dans le boyau étroit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes entraient dans une cabine téléphonique hors-service, au coin d'une rue du centre de Londres.

Tout au long du trajet, Harry n'avait pas lâché la main de Draco et il la tenait encore pendant qu'il enfonçait successivement les touches 6-2-4-4-2 sur le pavé numérique.

 _« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez décliner votre nom et la raison de votre visite »._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **C'est donc aux portes du Ministère que cette histoire s'achève... Je l'ai voulu ainsi car pour ce qui me concerne, l'essentiel est écrit : ils se sont trouvés. Et quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, ils l'affronteront ensemble.**

 **Au moment où j'ai entamé l'écriture de ce qui devait normalement être un OS, je n'imaginais pas qu'il prendrait cette ampleur. Et quand je me suis décidée à le publier, j'imaginais encore moins qu'il susciterait autant d'enthousiasme ! Merci donc pour cet accueil, merci pour vos commentaires si chaleureux !**

 **Comme toujours, merci aussi à mes correcteurs Victoria Malefoy et Corylus.**

 **Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander si j'ai encore des projets en cours, je vous réponds que oui ! Je viens de terminer un OS (un vrai cette fois...) et deux fics longues sont en cours d'écriture. Comme je ne publie rien qui ne soit terminé, il faudra encore attendre un peu ! Merci en tout cas de suivre mon travail avec autant d'intérêt !**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Rose.**


End file.
